Becoming Free
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Ginny Potter decidió retirarse a las sombras luego de perder a quienes más amaba. Pero el destino la acaba encontrando en la forma de Steve Rogers, quien esconde mucho detrás de su apariencia del perfecto chico de al lado. Ambos atrapados por las cadenas del pasado, cuando oscuras fuerzas amenacen destruir el mundo tal como lo conocen, ¿serán ellos capaces de salvar el día?
1. Lo que queda

**Bienvenidos a otra idea loca que desde que llegó a mi cabeza no me ha dejado en paz. Si no escribo esto, probablemente explote. Ginny es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter, y el Capitán América el héroe que más amo de Marvel, al menos en las versiones cinematográficas. Así que aquí estoy, uniendo a ambos en esta historia que espero que les guste.**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Los Vengadores y el Capitán América me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. y Marvel respectivamente.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1. Lo que queda.**_

 **Londres, 1 de noviembre del 2010.**

Ginny Potter abrió los ojos despacio, la habitación en la que se encontraba era demasiado luminosa, todo lo que veía era el blanco en el techo y en las paredes… al intentar levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Entonces recordó.

Se encontraba preparando la cena de Halloween cuando aquel hombre vestido con la máscara de mortífago, había llegado a casa. Ginny, estúpidamente, había dejado su varita junto a la cama, y entonces James había bajado a buscarla, el mortífago había apuntado hacia él, y Ginny se había interpuesto entre los dos antes de que un fuerte golpe le diera justo en el pecho.

¿Por qué no estaba muerta?

¿Y sus hijos? ¿Dónde estaban Al y James? ¿Y Harry? Su esposo no había llegado aun cuando el ataque ocurrió, aunque normalmente nunca se quedaba en el trabajo después de las siete.

Ginny intentó levantarse, cuando la puerta se abrió y sus padres ingresaron a la habitación.

\- ¡Ginny, querida! ¡Has despertado!

\- Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella. - ¿Dónde están Harry y los niños?

Entonces los rostros de Molly y de Arthur se ensombrecieron.

\- Ginny, verás… - comenzó su madre – lo importante es que tú estás a salvo… - pero entonces su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

\- Molly. – dijo su padre, severo, pero tomando la mano de su madre. Luego miró a Ginny, con pesar, y dijo las palabras que la perseguirían por el resto de su vida. – Ellos se han ido, Ginny.

Ellos se han ido.

Muertos.

Y nunca volverían.

Ginny escuchó un grito que le parecía ajeno, aunque saliera de su garganta. Y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

Ella había acabado de empacar, guardando todas sus pertenencias dentro de la cartera que llevaba colgada al hombro. Luego de despedirse de sus padres y sus hermanos, asegurándoles que estaría bien y que necesitaba ese tiempo para alejarse, fue a la oficina de Kingsley, donde él le proveería de todos los documentos que necesitaría para comenzar su nueva vida en América.

Todo estaba arreglado, y debido a su status como heroína de guerra y considerando su seguridad luego de los últimos eventos, el Ministerio Muggle había llegado a un acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia y a través de este con el gobierno americano (a pesar de informar al Mágico Congreso de USA en líneas generales, tanto Ginny como Kingsley estuvieron de acuerdo en que el mundo muggle sería más seguro para ella), para crear una nueva identidad, un nuevo pasado para ella. Querían mantenerla con vida, luego de que aquel maniático seguidor de Voldemort hubiera escapado, querían mantener con vida a la última Potter.

Ginny no estaba segura de querer seguir viviendo, pero casi podía oír la voz de Harry, impulsándola a seguir. Era lo que él hubiese querido.

Pero muy dentro suyo, donde una vez hubo espacios para risas y bromas, para besos y caricias, para reprimendas y abrazos y cuentos antes de dormir, donde antes habían estado sus hijos, Albus y James, y donde antes había estado Harry, su esposo, sólo quedaba un gran hoyo negro.

¿Valdría la pena seguir viviendo, intentar seguir adelante cuando ella sabía que ya nunca podría ser feliz?

Ginny Potter había sobrevivido a toda la guerra mágica contra uno de los magos oscuros más perversos y mortales de todos los tiempos, para perder todo lo que había construido en una sola noche, repentinamente, cuando todo parecía estar marchando perfectamente. No le importaba que el maldito hijo de puta ya estuviese siendo buscado por todo el departamento de Aurores. No le importaba que de entonces en adelante debiera vivir como una muggle, escondida del otro lado del mundo. Ella encontraría al desgraciado que asesinó a su familia y le haría pagar, con sangre y dolor.

* * *

 **Nueva York, Septiembre de 2011.**

Había estado viviendo en esa misma rutina por dos meses. Entrenar, asistir a esas clases de "reintroducción al mundo", como Fury las había llamado, visitar la ciudad que alguna vez había sido su ciudad, en compañía de dos agentes encubiertos que siempre le seguían de cerca. Al menos, después de su última conversación con Fury ese día, ese último detalle estaba a punto de cambiar.

Hacía dos meses Steve Rogers, quien durante la segunda guerra mundial fuera el Capitán América, había despertado para encontrar que había pasado más de sesenta años congelado. Ese mundo en el que vivía no era el suyo, parecía extraño, más hostil de lo que él recordaba, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Excepto que el único que estaba fuera de lugar era él.

Buck ya no estaba. Nunca había asistido a su cita con Peggy. Lo único que podía considerar bueno era que la guerra había acabado, pero en las últimas semanas había aprendido que el mundo era mucho más peligroso de lo que había sido en los años 40.

Estaba completamente solo.

¿Qué le quedaba en ese mundo? ¿Por qué lucharía ahora? ¿Realmente quería seguir luchando? Si, quería. La última pregunta era la única que era capaz de responder con certeza: él daría su vida por su nación y por salvar otras vidas (y ni siquiera eso podía hacer, hasta acabar el entrenamiento impuesto por SHIELD para que recuperase las fuerzas y se adaptara al mundo actual). Mientras, el resto de su vida parecía un vacío… un gran vacío, que no tenía idea de cómo llenar.


	2. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

_"Ella era una mujer que cometía errores, quien algunas veces lloraba en las mañanas de los lunes o en su cama, en la soledad de la noche. Ella era una mujer que frecuentemente se aburría de su vida y encontraba difícil levantarse en las mañanas. Ella era una mujer quien más tenía el pelo desordenado casi todo el tiempo, quue algunas veces cuestionaba la razón por la cual tenía que vivir en ese planeta. Ella era una mujer a quien algunas veces simplemente las cosas no le salían bien." Cecelia Ahern, P.S. I Love You._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?**

 **Nueva York. Octubre, 2011.**

Ginny acabó su pintura, soltando un suspiro, y miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y ella no sería capaz de dormir.

El terapeuta le había recomendado pintar, como una alternativa para sacar afuera sus sentimientos. Ella había comenzado a hacerlo hacía seis meses y a esas alturas su departamento estaba lleno de cuadros, principalmente en colores azules, verdes y el negro. Entonces, ese día, había sentido por primera vez la urgente necesidad de pintar a sus hijos y a Harry, como si de no hacerlo fuera a olvidar sus rostros. Esa idea le había aterrado, por lo que tomó un lienzo y su paleta y comenzó a pintar frenéticamente hasta acabar.

Para ese momento, eran las tres de la madrugada, del 31 de octubre. Ese día se cumplía exactamente un año de la muerte de Harry, James y Albus.

Un año, desde que su vida había sido destruida.

Ella decidió cambiarse por un conjunto deportivo y salir a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba estar tan cansada que no pudiera pensar en nada, que su cabeza simplemente cayera sobre la almohada y pudiera dormir hasta que el día acabara.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Diez. Quince. Veinte vueltas al parque. Finalmente acabó exhausta y decidió que, tal vez, era hora de volver a su apartamento.

Mientras volvía a casa y disminuía el ritmo, el peso de todo fue cayendo sobre ella.

James. Albus. Sus bebés. Los echaba de menos terriblemente. Ella debería haber muerto, no ellos.

Cuando acabó de subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta su piso, el peso de la culpa la derribó y, por primera vez desde que había recibido la noticia de la tragedia, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Ginny levantó la cabeza y a través de sus lágrimas vio a un hombre joven alto, rubio y de limpios ojos azules.

\- Yo… si… disculpe. – contestó ella con una voz débil y un inconfundible acento británico.

Él extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, y Ginny aceptó la ayuda un poco incómoda.

\- Gracias. Creo que… creo que mejor entro.

Abrió su puerta y se encerró dentro, donde pudiera seguir llorando en paz.

* * *

La gente sufría todo el tiempo, por todo tipo de razones. Pero cuando Steve regresó de recorrer sus 50 kilómetros diarios y encontró a esa joven mujer llorando frente a su puerta, ese dolor atravesó su piel también.

Ella se puso de pie y atravesó la puerta del departamento conjunto al suyo, y Steve pudo oír como el llanto seguía detrás de esas paredes.

Desde que despertara y se diera cuenta de que todo lo que alguna vez había tenido y todo lo que alguna vez había soñado se había ido, realmente no había encontrado algo que le importara. Pero en ese momento, sin entender muy bien la razón, le importaba aquel llanto que emanaba dolor insoportable.

El mismo dolor con el que él peleaba.

Siguiendo su impulso, Steve fue y tocó a la puerta. Una vez y otra vez. Pasó un momento hasta que el dejara de oír el llanto y la puerta se abriera.

Ella tenía el largo pelo rojo suelto y desordenado, y los ojos hinchados. Él se encontró con el dilema de no saber qué decir.

\- Son tiempos duros, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ginny no estaba segura de cómo habían acabado así, con él preparando un té mientras ambos estaban sentados en su cocina, ella todavía en silencio recuperándose de sus lágrimas, mientras lo observaba ir y venir buscando donde se encontraban las tazas, el azúcar, todo…

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, había estado preparada para ser asesinada. ¿O era eso lo que esperaba, lo que ansiaba? Nadie nunca iba a visitarla por lo que parecía lo más probable. Pero extrañamente, ese hombre y sus ojos azules y su mirada leja y su sonrisa amable… todo en él le inspiraba cierta confianza.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella en un susurro e intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito. – lamento que me hayas encontrado así allí afuera, no tenías por qué molestarte, de verdad. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

\- Steve Rogers, un placer conocerla…

\- Ginnevra Potter, aunque prefiero Ginny. El placer es todo mío. Y realmente, gracias por el té. Hoy no es mi mejor día, como habrás podido ver. – ella soltó un largo suspiro e intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. – En realidad nunca te había visto, ¿llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

\- Un par de meses.

\- Oh, supongo que no soy muy atenta como vecina. La verdad es que no salgo mucho.

\- Creo que es lo normal. – Steve sonrió. – Esta ciudad ha… cambiado mucho.

\- Entonces, ¿eres de Nueva York?

\- Si, aunque he estado fuera por bastante tiempo. – más de sesenta años, agregó él mentalmente. – Y a usted, ¿qué la trajo a América?

\- Comenzar de nuevo… o mejor dicho alejarme, creo. Londres se había vuelto insoportable para mí. – Ginny volvió a pensar en Harry y en los niños. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de derrumbarse. – Eres tan formal al hablar, tratándome de usted. Me siento mayor de lo que ya soy. – dijo bromeando, casi lograba reír.

\- Lo siento. – dijo él, un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de disculparte? Sólo es algo curioso. Especialmente en la gente aquí…

Steve intentó cambiar el tema. Realmente, hablar sobre la gente de Nueva York – o en general, sobre la gente de ese mundo que no conocía, - le ponía nervioso.

\- Eres pintora. En la sala he visto los caballetes y los lienzos.

La mirada de Ginny se ensombreció.

\- No realmente. Es parte de la terapia. – al ver la confusión y las preguntas en el rostro de Steve, explicó. – Mi esposo Harry y mis dos hijos pequeños, James y Albus, murieron hace un año. Fueron asesinados.

Ella no estaba siquiera segura de por qué hablaba de eso en ese instante, con un desconocido, por más agradable que fuera. Pero de pronto, cuando comenzó a hablar, se dio cuenta de que no podría parar. Eran las palabras que habían estado dentro suyo por todo ese tiempo, que se habían negado a salir durante días y semanas y meses en las sesiones de terapia que Kingsley le obligaba a tomar. Esas palabras, por fin salían, y ella simplemente no se podía detener.

\- Hoy hace exactamente un año, el 31 de octubre. Harry se había retrasado en el trabajo, pero pensé que simplemente estaría muy ocupado… ocurría frecuentemente en el Ministerio. – Ginny mantenía los ojos clavados en su taza de té. - Yo estaba preparando la cena, y James estaba jugando con su Albus en su dormitorio. Fue cuando un hombre llegó… nunca llegué a ver su cara, llevaba una máscara. Entonces James bajó las escaleras, venía a buscarme… - la voz de Ginny se quebró y miró Steve, que la veía con pesar. – Sólo tenía seis años, Steve… mi niño sólo tenía seis años y Albus apenas había cumplido los cuatro. ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué a mí sólo me dejó inconsciente, pero viva? Hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto con ellos, ya que fui tan inútil como para no poder salvarlos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Ginny. De verdad, como no tienes idea. No sé qué decirte… - él frunció el ceño. – Algo como eso nunca debió pasar. Yo… yo perdí a mi mejor amigo, a la mujer que amaba… a mi familia… pero eso sucedió en la guerra y en cierto modo, en la guerra, todos estábamos preparados para morir. Todavía no consigo comprender la razón por la que sigo con vida, aunque debe haber una. Sólo puedo imaginar qué tan grande es tu dolor y lo difícil que debe ser para ti…

Ginny estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y puso una mano sobre la de Steve, mirándolo fijamente. Había algo en él… no era como el resto de los muggles… no, no era como el resto de las personas, muggles o magos, que existían alrededor del planeta. No lograba adivinar exactamente que era, pero sentía que era alguien en quien se podía confiar sin importar qué. Una buena persona, del tipo que ya no abundaban en el mundo.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, por cuarta vez esa mañana. – Lamento lo de tu familia y tus seres queridos. Las guerras siempre son algo horrible. Perdí a mi hermano Fred en una.

Un bostezo salió de su boca. Realmente estaba cansada, después de la caminata, el insomnio del día anterior y las lágrimas.

\- Creo que debo dormir un rato pero… si te interesa, en las tardes suelo ir al parque a pintar. – ella le sonrió. - Se ve todo tipo de cosas interesantes. Podríamos ir y charlar un rato. Realmente me gustaría ser tu amiga, eres una buena persona.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, ella sonrió sinceramente. Steve la vio, a través de esos ojos chocolate, y fue como si pudiera ver todas sus piezas rotas, dispersas y buscándose desesperadamente para encajar otra vez. Pudo ver su fuerza, porque a pesar de todo esa mujer se negaba a caer del todo e intentaba levantarse aunque le doliera. Y pensó que Ginny Potter era una mujer hermosa.


	3. Propósitos

Hola! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Si estás leyendo esto, por favor hazme saber tu opinión con un review. ¡Lo agradecería muchísimo!

* * *

 _"La emoción que puede romper tu corazón es algunas veces la misma que puede sanarlo…" Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Propósitos.**

\- Ah, dónde es que puso el pote de pintura azul – Ginny frunció el ceño y estiró el brazo. – Accio!

El pote en el que estaba pensando salió de su escondite bajo el sofá y fue a parar en sus manos. Ella sonrió y continuó con su pintura.

Desde que llegó, no había usado su varita una sola vez. Algo le decía que era mejor mantenerse al margen del MACUSA, y ellos requerían que ella sacara un carnet para utilizar su varita. Había decidido vivir como muggle tanto como fuera posible, aunque irremediablemente necesitara sacar su magia de vez en cuando. Sin la varita (cuidadosamente guardada en su dormitorio), se había vuelto muy buena usando a magia sin ésta.

Ginny estaba segura de que, en caso de ser atacada, su magia sin varita era incluso suficiente para defenderse y mantenerse a salvo. ¿Si volviera a canalizar su magia en una varita, qué sería capaz de hacer?

Un día, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ir ella misma tras aquellos que mataron a sus niños y a Harry.

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó avisándole que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, así que decidió guardar sus colores e ir a darse una ducha rápida. Durante el último mes, Steve y ella habían hecho la costumbre de dar una caminata que acababa usualmente con un café o un té en una cafetería pequeña y acogedora que él le había enseñado, hablaban sobre viejas anécdotas de sus respectivas adolescencias y de tiempos más felices, y ella ayudaba a Steve cuando tenía preguntas sobre cómo utilizar su nuevo móvil o la computadora portátil. Él era tan malo en la tecnología, justo como ella cuando acababa de llegar a Nueva York, que Ginny a veces pensaba que había estado viviendo en una caverna durante las últimas décadas.

En verdad le agradaba Steve, no sólo por ser el primer amigo que hacía en Nueva York o porque había algo en sus valores morales y su buen corazón que le recordaban inevitablemente a Harry, sino porque él parecía entender sus sentimientos incluso cuando ella no hablaba de ellos, porque él la entendía y veía lo rota que estaba y lo aceptaba de todas maneras.

Steve tenía sus propios problemas interiores, no muy diferentes a los de Ginny. Y aun así, aunque ambos estaban incompletos, trataban de ayudar al otro a seguir dando pasos adelante. A veces reían. A veces simplemente se quedaban por largas horas en silencio. A veces protestaban ante la maldad del mundo. A veces él dibujaba (lo hacía muy bien) y ella sólo admiraba su trabajo. A veces volvían a reir.

Esa tarde, en cambio, mientras caminaba, él hizo una pregunta diferente.

\- Entonces, ¿no piensas regresar a Inglaterra?

* * *

Hasta entonces, de lo único de lo que no hablaban, era del futuro.

Realmente, ni el presente ni el futuro le parecieron reales a Steve hasta esa mañana en que sintió la urgente necesidad de hacer algo. No sólo ir a entrenar, leer sobre la historia reciente del mundo o aprender a utilizar un teléfono celular. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo que se sintiera importante en su vida, como aquella época en que era el Capitán América y era el primero en buscar salvar a los prisioneros de guerra.

Le había hablado a Ginny del pasado tanto como podía, sin mencionar el detalle del tiempo. Le había hablado de Bucky, su amigo de toda la vida, y cómo había muerto en la guerra, ayudándole. Le había hablado de Peggy y lo mucho que le había costado conseguir una cita con ella, del gran apoyo que ella había sido durante los años en el campo de batalla. Le había hablado del accidente de avión (del que sobrevivió por milagro) y cómo cuando despertó fue informado de la muerte de todos quienes conocía. Ginny había asumido que murieron como víctimas de la guerra. Steve lo dejó así si agregar más detalles.

Entonces, cuando lo había dicho todo, fue como si aquello comenzara a alejarse. Una neblina que antes ocultaba el camino frente a él empezó a disiparse y se preguntó, ¿qué haré ahora? Peggy había seguido con su vida, ciertamente, y él no la culpaba. Estaba seguro de que ella querría que él también siguiera adelante, que no se limitara a existir y que mostrara al mundo de qué estaba hecho Steve Rogers.

¿Estaría en lo correcto Fury con la iniciativa de los Vengadores? ¿Realmente era con ellos con quienes quería trabajar, o quería seguir en solitario?

Lo único que sabía, era que quería seguir ayudando a la gente, incluso en ese mundo nuevo que estaba aprendiendo a conocer y apreciar, aunque todavía extrañara su hogar.

\- ¿Regresar a Inglaterra? ¿Hablas sobre lo que quiero hacer después?

\- Sí.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Te reirías de mí, Steve.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo él, sonriendo. – Nunca me reiría de ti, al menos que tuviera tu consentimiento.

Ella se tornó muy seria.

\- Me estoy preparando. Cuando llegue el momento, encontraré a los malditos que destruyeron a mi familia, y los haré pagar.

\- La justicia debería encargarse…

\- ¡No han sido capaces de encontrarlos, Steve! Al principio preguntaba, todos los días… y nada. He dejado de esperar respuestas. Y es justicia lo que quiero, justicia para mis bebés, para Harry…

\- Lo que quieres es venganza.

Habían dejado de caminar. Ginny se acercó a Steve hasta quedar a centímetros, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de ser una cabeza más baja que él, tenía una postura intimidante y tal vez si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre, habría salido corriendo de la pelirroja.

\- Justicia… venganza… a veces la diferencia no es muy clara. No espero que puedas entenderlo, Steve, al menos no esta parte. Los tuve en mi vientre, eran míos… míos… tan hermosos… debieron haber tenido la oportunidad de crecer, ir al colegio, enamorarse. Me quitaron una parte mía que jamás, jamás recuperaré.

Él fue incapaz de responder. Ginny se apartó de y siguió andando a pasos más rápidos, por lo que él se apresuró en seguirle.

Pero Ginny volvió a detenerse no muy lejos, al ver a una niña pequeña al costado del sendero, llorando. Caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – dijo, y su voz que hace unos minutos había sido fría y cortante, en ese momento tenía una dulzura que Steve jamás había escuchado.

\- ¡N-no encuentro a mi mamá! – lloró la niña a todo pulmón.

\- Tranquila, - Ginny le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla. – Mira, te ayudamos a buscar a tu mamá y verás como la encontramos en un momento. No hay por qué estar asustada. ¿Vamos?

La niña dejó de llorar y asintió.

\- Vamos, Steve. – le dijo Ginny. Incluso parecía que ya no estaba molesta con él.

Encontraron a la mamá de la niña en el parque de juegos, gritando desesperada por hija. La mujer les dio las gracias y ellos simplemente sonrieron, Steve mirando a Ginny más que nada. Había algo en su mirada, cuando miraba a aquella niña, y supo que realmente los motivos por las cuales Ginny quería venganza era algo que escapaba a su razón. Era por amor. Esa mujer que caminaba a su lado estaba llena de un amor que ya no podía expresar, porque las personas a quienes estaban destinadas habían desaparecido.

Instintivamente, él tomó la mano de Ginny y la atrajo hacia él.

En un segundo, Ginny estaba caminando con el peso de su corazón hundiéndola de nuevo, y en el siguiente, todo lo que sabía era que estaba rodeada por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Steve. Era la primera vez que él le abrazaba. Era la primera vez que ella abrazaba a nadie desde que llegó a América. Todo lo que sabía era que en los brazos de Steve ella se sentía… segura.

\- No te destruyas con pensamientos de venganza. – le susurró él. – Eres una persona demasiado buena, Ginny, para dejarte arrastrar por eso.

\- Steve…

\- No me gustaría perderte de esa manera.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Los latidos de sus corazones. Ella podía escucharlo.

Así fue como comenzó.


	4. La primera navidad

**Nuevo capítulo! He acabado de escribir la primera parte de esta historia. Sólo para que quede registro... los reviews de verdad me hacen muy, muy felices... pleaase.**

* * *

 _"Por otro lado, ella era una mujer con un millón de recuerdos felices, quien sabía cómo se sentía la experiencia del amor verdadero y quien estaba lista para experimentar más vida, más amor y crear nuevos recuerdos." Cecelia Ahern, P.S. I Love You_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La primera navidad.**

Su madre le había pedido que volviera a casa para esas navidades. Ginny no podía. Ansiaba verlos, pero también tenía miedo. Miedo de ver a Rose, la hija de Hermione y Ron, o a cualquiera de los niños, y derrumbarse frente a ellos pensando en su familia.

El año anterior había sido el primero en su vida en el que no festejara la navidad. Ese año, Steve y ella habían acordado en cenar juntos en casa de él. Por alguna razón, Steve estaba muy emocionado, y Ginny suponía que desde que volviera de la guerra tampoco había tenido muchas razones para celebrar las festividades. Pero esos días estaba de tan buen humor que era contagioso. Incluso había mencionado algo sobre aceptar un trabajo en el gobierno, aunque no había entrado en detalles sobre qué se trataba.

A las diez, ella pasó por el apartamento de Steve, que acababa de llegar de una de sus vueltas interminables por el parque. No era de extrañar su asombroso estado físico, él ejercitaba mucho más que ella (y eso que Ginny ejercitaba muchísimo la mayoría de los días). En una ocasión ella lo había acompañado a correr, y simplemente no pudo seguir el ritmo. Sospechaba que Steve no era del todo un muggle normal.

Mientras ella esperaba en la sala, leyendo el periódico, a que él acabara de ducharse y vestirse, Ginny pensó no por primera vez en esa amistad suya con Steve.

Steve parecía no tener a nadie más, pero Ginny sí que tenía toda una familia y aunque en ese momento parecían algo distante, ella todavía los consideraba importantes y se preguntaba qué dirían de aquello. Porque a veces Ginny dudaba de que Steve fuera sólo un buen amigo, sobre todo desde aquel primer abrazo…

A Ginny le gustaban los abrazos de Steve, él la hacía sentir protegida, segura, como si a su lado nada malo pudiera ocurrir. Y su sonrisa, ¡por Merlín!

El problema era que no sólo le gustaban sus abrazos o sus sonrisas. Todo había ido sucediendo tan gradualmente que Ginny no se percató hasta que una noche Steve se apareció en sus sueños de maneras que harían sonrojar a cualquiera.

El problema era todo con Steve. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… ¡y esa manera de hablar! Él siempre era un caballero, algo que Ginny amaba y que también le desesperaba en ocasiones. Más de una vez, lo atrapó mirándola de una forma en que estaba segura que lo siguiente que haría sería tomarla y besarla, pero eso no había sucedido porque gracias al cielo, ñel era un hombre considerado. A veces, estaba segura de que Steve era tan perfecto que no podía ser real, o al menos no podía ser humano. Tal vez todo el asunto del vecino era parte de una alucinación suya, porque finalmente se había vuelto loca.

\- Disculpa. Es que todavía no te esperaba… - dijo Steve, saliendo de su dormitorio.

\- No, perdóname a mí. Llegué algo temprano. – dijo ella, sonriendo. – Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

* * *

Steve no se había divertido tanto siendo simplemente él, bueno… tal vez nunca se había divertido tanto, desde los días de su infancia con Bucky. Y realizando algo que debería ser tan normal como ir de compras al supermercado (o al menos, parecía ser algo muy normal para el resto de la gente). Quizá lo que pasaba era que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny, que lucía todavía más hermosa que de costumbre ese día. Ella normalmente no sonreía demasiado, pero ese día… por Dios, con sus sonrisas estaba seguro de que ella podría conquistar el mundo.

\- Creo que debemos llevar esto, Steve, ¿qué te parece? Prepararemos tarta de manzana y… - Ginny frunció el ceño. – Steve, ¿estás escuchándome?

\- ¿Qué? Si, por supuesto que sí. La tarta de manzana…

Ella suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Qué falta en la lista? - preguntó él.

\- Pues, debemos ir por manzanas, el vino, harina, chocolate y… creo que ya, eso es todo.

\- De acuerdo. Yo voy por los dos primeros.

\- ¡Tres puntos para el que llegue aquí antes!

Ginny sonrió un momento antes de regañarse a sí misma.

Debería sentirse culpable… era demasiado pronto. Pero eso, lo que Steve le hacía sentir, se sentía tan bien.

¿Qué hacer?

Eso mismo fue lo que preguntó a Hermione, su cuñada, unas horas más tarde cuando se encontraba en la cocina de Steve, totalmente embadurnada de harina y una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras él había salido a buscar más, porque habían desperdiciado toda la harina en un pequeño momento de juegos.

Al principio, sólo hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea y Ginny estaba lista para escuchar todas las razones por las cuales estaba mal.

\- Ginny, no sabes cuánto me alegro. – dijo Hermione al fin. - Hemos estado todos tan preocupados por ti.

\- ¿No estás molesta?

\- ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ha pasado un año y… bueno, no sé si realmente podremos superar completamente lo que ocurrió, pero sé que quien más ha sufrido con todo esto has sido tú. No es lo que Harry habría querido, verte morir en vida. Él estaría más que feliz de que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sonreír otra vez, y sólo escuchándote hablar de él, sé que ese Steve logra hacerte sonreír.

\- Extraño a Harry, Hermione. – dijo Ginny, suspirando. – Lo extraño a él y a los niños y no puedo creer que esta sea la segunda navidad que pasaré sin ellos. A veces tengo miedo de olvidarlos.

\- Ginny… eso nunca pasará. Y recuerda lo que Harry decía, "Aquellos que amas…

\- … nunca te abandonan."

\- Harry, James y Albus permanecerán contigo no importa qué. Pero ellos están en otro lugar ahora, y tú estás aquí, viva. Tienes que vivir.

Ginny sonrió. Podía oír el sonido de la moto de Steve llegando.

\- Muchas gracias, Hermione. Feliz Navidad. Por favor, haz llegar a todos mi amor, y dile a mamá que trataré de ir en verano… tal vez para entonces tenga suficiente coraje.

\- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ginny. Te amamos.

* * *

Ambos habían acabado de cenar, y en ese momento estaban cómodamente sentados en el sofá, viendo uno de esos musicales navideños muggles que a Ginny le hacían tanta gracia. Hacía algo de frío, aunque la calefacción estuviera encendida, así que ella fue a buscar unas mantas de su departamento para cubrirse. Steve no parecía sentir para nada la temperatura.

\- A veces podría jurar que no eres del todo humano. – dijo ella, enarcando la ceja. – De verdad, nunca te cansas, a pesar de que apenas pasas horas durmiendo y ejercitas como un loco, pareciera que no sientes ni el frío ni el calor – ella sonrió. – Dime, ¿cuál es tu secreto, Roggers?

Steve rió, pero Ginny tuvo, por un momento, la impresión de que era una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Mi secreto? Supongo que comí mis vegetales cuando era niño.

Ella fue a sentarse a su lado de nuevo y le miró, sonriendo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Steve.

Esos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones lo miraban fijamente, los ojos de la mujer que lo había vuelto a la vida. Antes de ese primer encuentro con Ginny, él simplemente había sido descongelado, limitándose a existir en un mundo que no conocía y que no estaba seguro de querer conocer. Después de ella, ya no era el mismo. Ella había cambiado, también: reía mucho más, y había un brillo en sus ojos que antes había estado ausente, hacía bromas y no dudaba en decirlo en voz alta cuando algo no le parecía bien.

Steve encontró que le gustaba todo en ella.

\- Gracias.

Gracias por llegar a mi vida.

Ginny acarició su rostro con los dedos, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Su boca encontró la de ella con fuerza, y ella devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, soltando un gemido y dándole acceso a su lengua.

En ese momento, todo lo que podía sentir era Ginny: su piel suave que olía a flores, su respiración agitaba, su cabello suelto desparramado por su espalda, el deseo de tenerla cerca y más cerca y no soltarla.

Ella parecía desear lo mismo puesto que un segundo después estaba sentada sobre él, y la fricción entre su erección y el cuerpo de ella hizo que ambos gimieran.

\- Oh, Steve…

Las manos de él la acariciaban por debajo de la camisa, encendiendo fuego a su paso, y ella simplemente no podía, no podía más. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él con prisa, y besó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle.

\- Hoy quiero ser tuya, Steve.

Suya, pero no allí. La cargó como si fuera una pluma, mientras ella colgaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y sin dejar de besarse, hicieron el camino hasta el dormitorio.


	5. Secretos

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo :) Espero que les guste. Por favor, háganme saber su opinión con un review ;) siempre son muy bienvenidos.**

* * *

 _"Y por sobre todo, observa con ojos brillosos el mundo entero alrededor tuyo, porque los secretos más grandes siempre están escondidos en los lugares menos pensados. Aquellos que no creen en la magia nunca la encontrarán." – Roald Dahl._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Secretos.**

Ginny había tenido buen sexo en la vida. Pero la noche anterior fue… de otro mundo. Probablemente no hubiera manera de describirlo. Si antes creía que Steve no se cansaba nunca, esa noche lo había confirmado. Él no sólo era apasionado, pero también había sido tan dulce... ella sonrió: incluso en la cama, él era un caballero.

Amaneció abrazada a Steve, que jugaba con mechones de su pelo.

\- Buenos días. – dijo él, sonriendo.

\- Buenos días, Steve.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y acariciándose sin prisa, sin pretensiones, por un largo rato. De pronto, ella comenzó a reír, y Steve la miró extrañado.

\- ¿No crees que es una locura?

Y Steve sabía que probablemente lo era, pero no importaba.

* * *

Finalmente, a finales de enero, Fury había decidido que él estaba suficientemente preparado y adaptado al siglo 21 como para ser contado como un soldado de S. .L.D.

Eso significaba que tendría que conocer y hacerse aliado de otros "futuros miembros del equipo", com había dicho el Director. Natasha Romanoff, conocida como La Viuda Negra, y Clint Barton, el Ojo de Halcón. Sin contar con otras personas posiblemente igual de mortales y de dudosa moralidad.

Fue entonces cuando Steve comenzó a considerar el pequeño asunto que, hasta entonces, no había creído conveniente confiar a Ginny. Claro, antes no pasaba las noches en el departamento de ella (o bueno, no se quedaba a dormir) ni ella pasaba las noches en el departamento de él. Antes no habían estado en ese tipo de relación tan… íntima, y no lo había creído necesario.

Además, tenía que contar con el hecho de que ella había nacido en otra época (sin importar cuantas veces ella parecía coincidir totalmente con él en lo que Nick Fury y la agente Hill llamaban "sus maneras anticuadas"), tal vez esa relación no tenía el mismo significado para los dos, además del hecho de que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Sólo habían pasado un par de meses desde que se conocían, pero él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué sentía Ginny? Sólo debía preguntarlo, pero a él, Steve Rogers, que había estado al frente en una de las peores guerras que hubiera visto el ser humano, le asustaban las posibles respuestas de esa mujer.

\- ¡Steve! Hoy vienes muy temprano – dijo ella. Estaba pintando, y su rostro estaba manchado de verde y negro.

Él observó el cuadro: dos hermosos niños, uno de pelo rojizo y pecas, muy parecido a ella, y otro de pelo negro con grandes ojos verdes, ambos sonriendo. Eran el tema más frecuente de los cuadros de Ginny.

\- Dime, ¿qué quieres comer? Estaba pensando en patatas al horno y… ¿estás bien?

\- Si, sólo… algunas preocupaciones de este nuevo trabajo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué se trata exactamente, Steve?

¿Podría contarle? Por supuesto que no todo, pero no tenía necesariamente que mentir.

\- Seguridad nacional. En realidad no puedo decirte más, son las órdenes… confidencialidad y secreto absoluto.

Ginny suspiró. Luego de una guerra, y Steve todavía quería trabajar por la seguridad de su país y de su gente. ¿Qué tenía ella con esos sujetos que sufrían del complejo de héroe?

\- Entiendo. Sólo… ten cuidado, por favor. En lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

\- Algo se avecina. No sabemos exactamente qué, pero algo malo se avecina.

\- El mal siempre está aquí, nunca se va realmente. – dijo ella, mientras ambos caminaban a la cocina y ella se lavaba las manos y la cara, antes de ponerse a preparar la cena. – Todo lo que podemos hacer es estar preparados en todo momento, para actuar cuando sea necesario. ¿Dónde dejaste la tabla de picar esta mañana?

Steve abrió uno de los cajones y se la alcanzó, mientras la observaba con cuidado. Ginny nunca entraba en detalles de la guerra que le tocó vivir, y él no preguntaba demasiado porque él mismo sería incapaz de dar respuesta a las preguntas que surgieran en retorno. Pero era evidente que ella había sufrido de cerca los horrores de la humanidad.

¿Cómo podía ser? Ella había estado casada y había formado una familia. Su apariencia podía engañar a cualquiera puesto que se veía más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero incluso así… haciendo cuentas, para el momento en el que ella tuvo que vivir la crueldad de las batallas, probablemente no había tenido más de quince o dieciséis años.

Avanzó hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas pelando las patatas, y la abrazó. La escuchó soltar un suspiro y dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Eres una mujer asombrosa, Gin. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella rió.

\- Creo que sí. Pero sigue diciéndolo, me gusta.

Ella se giró hacia él y sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento, suave, delicioso.

\- Steve… hay algo… algo que debo decirte.

* * *

Ginny había estado pensando en aquello durante toda la semana, desde que recibiera la visita de Kingsley, informándole de unos preocupantes acontecimientos.

Altos mandos de seguridad en los gobiernos muggles de Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania habían sido asesinados y, por lo que habían podido averiguar, estaban seguros de que esos asesinatos ocurrieron por medios mágicos. El ministro de magia de Japón también ha caído. Simultáneamente, ataques de grupos terroristas muggles estaban teniendo lugar en esos países."

\- Creemos que nos enfrentamos a algo más grande que Voldemort esta vez, Ginny. La Confederación Internacional de Magos se ha reunido, y se piensa que hay magos que han roto el Estatuto del Secreto y se encuentran trabajando con criminales muggles. Esto es mortalmente peligroso.

Ginny lo sabía. ¿Muggles y magos oscuros trabajando juntos? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Trabajando de manera organizada, a escala internacional… y mostrando lo que podían hacer, era como si los estuvieran desafiando.

\- Si este… grupo, ataca sin ningún temor de ser descubiertos, es que están preparados para la guerra, - dijo ella, confirmando sus temores - ¿no es eso lo que crees?

Kingsley asintió.

\- Y me estás diciendo esto… viniste personalmente… ¿crees que ellos estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de mi familia?

\- Es altamente probable, Ginny. He venido para alertarte, debes tener cuidado. La Confederación Internacional cree que es momento de llegar a un acuerdo con las Naciones Unidas, en organismo muggle que está medianamente preparado para este tipo de… situaciones…

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos en quiénes podemos confiar y en quiénes no?

\- Ese es uno de los problemas. – admitió Kingsley. – El otro es el MACUSA. Americanos… estamos intentando convencerlos, pero se rehúsan a trabajar con los muggles o revelar su secreto. Eventualmente cederán, la Confederación Internacional está presionándolos.

\- Es una locura.

Kingsley la miró con severidad.

\- Se que es mucho pedirte, Ginnevra, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero el Ministerio de Magia… no, el mundo puede llegar a necesitarte pronto. Sin Harry, tú y Hermione Granger son las fuerzas más poderosas de nuestra comunidad.

Dicho esto, él se marchó.

Otra guerra. Ginny no quería pelear en otra guerra, y no quería exponer a Steve si eso llegara a suceder. Él estaba en total oscuridad respecto a sus poderes. Pero entendía a Kingsley, ella era consciente de su poder, el que había manifestado temprano en su adolescencia e incluso el que había crecido durante el último año, algo que el ministro ignoraba.

Steve.

Sólo habían sido un par de meses, pero en ese tiempo él la sacó de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida. Él la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo. Ginny simplemente no podía imaginar su mundo sin él a su lado, no podría soportarlo.

Pero entonces, si lo quería a su lado, él tenía que saber.

\- Steve… hay algo… que debo decirte.

* * *

Él supo inmediatamente que se trataba de algo muy serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gin?

\- Yo… hay cosas que no te he dicho antes sobre mi… primero, porque aún eras un extraño y luego, bueno, supongo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Toda la vida nos han enseñado a mantener el secreto.

\- ¿Qué secreto?

\- Bueno, sabes un poco de la guerra de la que te he hablado, pero nunca pude decirte de la naturaleza de esa guerra. Sucedió en Inglaterra, hace casi 15 años… pero si buscaras sobre ella en los periódicos, en libros, o en internet… jamás encontrarías nada. Verás, se trató de una guerra en la comunidad mágica. Steve, soy una bruja.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: La Bruja y el Súper Soldado.


	6. La bruja y el súper soldado

Nuevo capítulo. Serenemoon, trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos en el futuro, pero espero que disfrutes lo que hay escrito hasta el momento ;)

* * *

 _"Lo que yo necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego, alimentado con odio y rabia. Tengo bastante fuego por mí misma. Yo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera. El brillante amarillo que significa renacimiento en lugar de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede seguir adelante, sin importar qué tan malas sean nuestras pérdidas." Sinsajo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La bruja y el súper soldado.**

\- Una… ¿qué?

\- Una bruja.

Ginny extendió su mano y ordenó: "Incendio!" un fuego se extendió por sobre la mesa, para gran sorpresa de Steve, pero ella enseguida realizó otro movimiento con la mano: "Aguamenti". Un chorro de agua apagó el fuego.

\- También tengo una varita, aunque desde que llegué a Nueva York, he aprendido a no usarla.

\- No puede ser cierto… eso es- es imposible.

\- La guerra que vivimos hace años también es la razón de que asesinaran a mi esposo y a mis hijos. Harry Potter era el máximo héroe de la guerra para todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra.

Steve seguía encontrándolo difícil de creer, tal vez Ginny había perdido la razón, pero acababa de ver sus poderes… la miró a los ojos. Ella no mentía. ¿Y quién era él para opinar, el soldado que venía de otro tiempo? ¿El que debería haber muerto hace más de sesenta años?

Necesitaba sentarse. Estiró una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella.

\- Si en realidad existe toda una comunidad de… personas con magia, ¿cómo es que no lo hemos sabido?

\- Nos escondemos muy bien, desde la época de la caza de brujas. En ese entonces, muchos muggles inocentes vivieron, y nosotros fuimos perseguidos y odiados.

\- ¿Muggles?

\- Personas sin magia. Aunque creo que aquí, en Estados Unidos, les dicen No-Maj. Sólo las máximas autoridades muggles están informadas de nuestra existencia… aunque eso sucede en la mayoría de los países, pero aquí en Estados Unidos el Mágico Congreso decidió mantener el secreto absoluto.

\- ¿Están por todo el mundo?

Ginny asintió.

\- Siempre hemos estado, mezclados entre ustedes, pasando desapercibidos. También hay lugares restringidos para los muggles, aunque nunca se han dado cuenta porque los encantamientos nos protegen.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

\- El Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra vino a verme hace unos días. Cree que estoy en peligro. O más bien, que todos estamos en peligro.

Esto alertó a Steve.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No puedo decírtelo Steve, no todavía… de todas formas, no sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Pero parece que existe una organización… un grupo de magos que han roto el Estatuto del Secreto y se han aliado con criminales muggles. Es la primera vez que ocurre, y han ocurrido cosas que afectaron a varios países en Europa… por eso, la Confederación Internacional de Magos está considerando también trabajar con muggles, a pesar de que apeligre nuestro secreto.

Se produjo un largo silencio, mientras él asimilaba todo lo que ella le había contado. ¡Había estado tan preocupado de hablar con Ginny sobre su secreto, cuando ella soltaba esa gigantesca información!

\- Me gustaría seguir llevando contigo la vida que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Estos meses contigo… - Ginny sonrió, pensando en que eran las mismas palabras que alguna vez habían sido dirigidas a ella. – han sido como un sueño. Pero si vamos a estar juntos, necesitas saberlo todo. Tú también has peleado una guerra por tus convicciones, y sabes lo que siento respecto a lo sucedido con mi familia… si llega el momento, tendré que volver a pelear. Inglaterra me ha pedido que me una a ellos.

Steve suspiró, y finalmente, sonrió.

\- Oh por Dios, y pensar que estaba tan preocupado… y había tanto que no sabía… - él se puso de pie y la abrazó. – Gracias por decírmelo. Sé que no es fácil… yo también había estado pensando en cómo decirte sobre mi situación.

\- ¿Tu situación?

\- Me hablaste de tu guerra. Es justo que yo te hable de la mía. Gin, la guerra en la que combatí fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- ¿La… Segunda Guerra Mundial? Pero eso sucedió hace setenta años.

\- En 1945, tuve que dirigir un avión al mar… permanecí congelado desde entonces, y el año pasado me encontraron y me reanimaron. Cuando desperté, todo lo que conocía había desaparecido.

\- Pero ningún ser humano puede simplemente permanecer congelado y no morir. – y entonces Ginny pensó en todas las veces que había creído que Steve no era un ser humano normal.

\- No una persona común – admitió él. – pero durante la guerra, me administraron un suero… algo que me dio ciertas habilidades que la mayoría de las personas no poseen. Entonces me convertí en el Capitán América.

\- ¿El Capitán América?

\- Ese era… o lo sigo siendo. Acabo de acceder a unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D., una organización que se encarga de mantener a raya a terroristas y otros… peligros.

\- Steve…

Él suspiró.

\- Supongo que la vida juntos será inevitablemente peligrosa, ¿no es así?

Ella le miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos y limpios ojos azules.

De entre todas las personas que pudo haber conocido, tenía que ser él, un muggle que ni siquiera era normal, que tenía el espíritu de un héroe y que por todo lo que sabía, arriesgaría constantemente su vida… pero era tarde para retractarse. Era tarde, porque se había enamorado de él.

\- Así es. Es tu oportunidad para escapar de mí, Capitán.

Steve sonrió. Eso era lo que él debería estar diciendo.

\- Creo que he lidiado con situaciones peores. Estoy preparado para lidiar prácticamente con cualquier contingencia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

Ella se acercó más a él, susurrándole al oído de manera seductora.

\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro? ¿Aunque tengamos que guardar nuestros secretos sólo para nosotros?

\- Totalmente – contestó él, su respiración agitándose.

Ella se uso de puntillas y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Steve, inhalando su esencia, grabando su olor en la memoria para nunca, jamás olvidarlo.

\- Te quiero, Steve. – confesó ella. – Ahora mismo, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Era la primera vez que ella lo decía, y Steve tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que tantas dudas le había causado. Nada más que eso importaba.

\- Tú eres lo único que yo tengo. Estoy enamorado de ti.

La cena fue olvidada totalmente mientras él la llevaba a su dormitorio, desnudándola en el trayecto, y mientras él la amaba Ginny pensó que podía vivir en ese mundo que había considerado horrible, podía vivir en ese mundo para siempre, si tan sólo lo tenía a él.

* * *

\- Cuéntame más de tu mundo – le pidió él, mientras descansaban en la cama más tarde esa noche.

\- Bueno, hay un colegio de magia al que vamos casi todos cuando cumplimos los once años, Hogwarts. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, mamá me enseñaba en casa… la mayoría de nosotros no va a colegios muggles, excepto los niños que vienen de familias de no magos y no saben nada de sus poderes. Es que a veces, cuando somos pequeños, tenemos brotes de magia accidental, y mantener el secreto es muy importante…

Ella le habló de todo: de sus seis hermanos mayores, de su primer año en Hogwarts y cómo conoció y se enamoró de Harry Potter, le contó del diario de Riddle y lo mucho que eso la había afectado. Le contó del regreso de Lord Voldemort y el inicio de la guerra, cómo Harry y ella se enamoraron pero él la dejó para ir a cazar a Voldemort. Le habló del Ejército de Dumbledore y de Luna y Neville, y sobre la batalla de Hogwarts y cómo perdieron a Fred.

Era increíble que pudiera contar todo eso en relativa calma en esos momentos, cuando tiempo atrás todo era aún un pasado que ella se resistía a recordar. Él la escuchó hasta el final, todavía más maravillado con la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, y en retorno, le contó todo sobre Bucky, sobre Peggy, sobre su transformación y la guerra, y cómo luego de estrellar su avión en el ártico, había despertado en uno de los edificios de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todo el mundo había cambiado.

\- Pero todo está cayendo en su lugar ahora. Si no hubiera sido congelado y no me hubieran hecho despertar en estos años, no te habría conocido a ti.

Ginny sonrió. Steve, la vida lo había devuelto para que pudiera alcanzarla y ayudarla a ser feliz otra vez.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Los Vengadores.**

"Finalmente ha sucedido"

"Quiero ayudar."

"¿Se conocen?"

"Pero qué demonios..."


	7. Los Vengadores

_"Algunas veces, alcanzar y tomar la mano de otra persona es el comienzo de un camino. Otras veces, es permitir que otra persona tome el tuyo." – Vera Nazarian._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Los Vengadores.**

 **Nueva York, Abril de 2012.**

Ginny había vuelto del gimnasio, un "pasatiempo" que compartía con Steve desde que ambos se había mudado juntos, un mes atrás. Simplemente, parecía un sinsentido tener dos departamentos cuando pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ya fuera en casa de uno o del otro. Así que una tarde él la había ayudado a mover sus pocas pertenencias y dieron ese paso.

Kingsley no había vuelto a contactarla luego de que ella le escribiera diciéndole que podía contar con ella en caso de que una nueva batalla se desatara, pero que en lo posible le gustaría quedarse en Estados Unidos, donde tenía su vida ahora. Lo cierto era que ir a Londres le resultaría demasiado doloroso.

Su teléfono vibró y ella sonrió. Steve. Debería estar volviendo a casa en una hora más o menos, por lo que le daría tiempo de darse una ducha y preparar la cena.

"Ha surgido un problema. No llegaré a cenar esta noche. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda."

Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sería ahora? Steve no tenía muchas misiones, ya que lo consideraban sólo para casos extremos o muy importantes.

Ella se dio una ducha de agua caliente y se cambió por unos cómodos shorts y una camiseta de algodón, cuando escuchó un suave "Puff" en la sala y salió de su dormitorio para encontrarse con Kingsley parado en su sala.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kingsley? – preguntó, sabiendo con sólo ver el rostro del ministro que iba muy mal.

\- Finalmente ha sucedido. Una base muggle fue robada, un artefacto mágico que ni siquiera pertenece a la Tierra y que tiene el poder de destruirnos a todos. – Kingsley frunció el ceño. - Francamente, no sé cómo los muggles pudieron ser tan estúpidos como para mantener algo como eso con ellos… al parecer unos hombres con varitas, acompañados de un ser de otro planeta, fueron quienes lo robaron. Y ellos quieren guerra.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora, entonces? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- El MACUSA ha accedido a colaborar con la Confederación Internacional de Magos y con los gobiernos muggles. Como te dije antes, existe una organización con sede aquí en los Estados Unidos que se ha preparado por cierto tiempo para una situación como esta. Le llaman S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve. Ginny contuvo la respiración.

\- Quiero ayudarlos. – dijo ella, decidida. En momentos como ese, debía estar con Steve, simplemente eso.

\- Es justamente lo que quería pedirte. Ahora mismo, la acción se concentra aquí en Estados Unidos. El cuerpo de Aurores y la Orden del Fénix se encuentran en cooperación con Francia para combatir cualquier eventualidad, si el problema llega a expandirse. – le explicó Kingsley - Pero el Confederación también ha decidido poner a una persona capaz de luchar, como nexo entre los muggles y nosotros. – MACUSA ha protestado un poco, diciendo que es mejor poner a uno de sus hombres, pero los líderes de la comunidad mágica internacional prefiere un nombre que inspire confianza… sobre todo ahora que todos podrían entrar en pánico. No sólo entre los magos de Inglaterra, sino de todas partes en donde la guerra contra Voldemort llegó a tener efectos, se conoce tu nombre, Ginny. Eres la única Potter que sigue con vida. Te necesitamos.

\- No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. Claro que quiero, y voy a ayudar, pero Hermione o Ron también podrían… lo que quiero decir es que no soy la mejor opción para representar a nadie.

\- La Confederación te quiere a ti, Ginny, trabajando con estos… agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tienes autorización para utilizar tu varita en cualquier lugar al que debas ir, y una licencia especial para Aparecerte.

Ginny asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Supongo que debería estar partiendo ahora. ¿A dónde me dirijo?

Kingsley le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección y un carnet de identificación.

\- Preséntate en esa dirección con ese carnet. Debes llegar hasta Nick Fury, que será tu supervisor a partir de ahora. Además de eso, te comunicarás conmigo para brindar informes a la Confederación Internacional cuando sea necesario.

\- De acuerdo. – Ginny estiró un brazo y con un movimiento de la muñeca, agregó – Accio Varita!

Kingsley parecía impresionado.

\- Me he vuelto buena con esto de la magia sin varita.

Él sólo rió. Y luego decía que no era la mejor opción… no por nada Ginny Weasley era la bruja más poderosa que se había visto en el último siglo.

* * *

Así que Loki estaba acompañado de personas que utilizaban unas varas como arma. ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación, de que el robo del Teseracto estaba conectado también con aquellas personas que podían usar magia? Él había prometido a Ginny no revelar su secreto, sabía de las graves implicaciones que tendría, pero si realmente esas personas estaban involucradas, ¿qué debía hacer?

\- ¡Ouch!

Tony Stark acababa de darle una pequeña descarga eléctrica a Bruce Banner. Steve inmediatamente saltó, preocupado.

\- ¿Podrías por una vez, al menos fingir que te importan los tripulantes de esta nave?

\- No te preocupes, Cap. El Dr. Banner lo tiene todo absolutamente controlado. De hecho, su auto-control resulta un poco insultante.

Estaba a punto de perder la calma con este Tony Stark. ¿Es que no tenía un ápice de conciencia cuando intentaba provocar al Dr. Banner? Un ególatra jugando a ser un héroe… podría ser poderoso con el traje puesto, pero más que nada era un peligro para la misión.

\- ¿A quién tratas de engañar, Stark? No estás aquí porque te preocupe nadie más, o porque te importe el resto del mundo. Para ti, todo se trata de ti mismo.

\- Creo que debes relajarte un poco, Cap. La edad te está afectando – dijo Stark, levantando la botella de agua que tenía en la mano. - Al Dr. Banner no le molesta, ¿no es así Doctor?

\- De hecho…

El Dr. Banner no alcanzó a decir lo que realmente pensaba, puesto que en ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a Fury que llegaba acompañado del agente Coulson, Natasha y….

\- Ginny.

Ella iba vestida con un uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D., idéntico al de Natasha, y le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Capitán.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó el agente Coulson.

\- Verás Steve, - dijo ella, cortando la distancia entre los dos y dándole un beso - no soy muy buena en eso de quedarme esperando sola en casa.

\- Creo que eso responde tu pregunta – dijo Natasha.

Todos allí los miraban con curiosidad.

Steve se dirigió a Nick, cuya mirada era suficiente para saber que esperaba explicaciones.

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas la mujer que te mencioné que… ehr… bien, es ella, Ginnevra Potter.

Steve casi podía escuchar las acusaciones de Fury. Era evidente que conocía del secreto de Ginny.

\- Un placer, Ginnevra – dijo Tony, acercándose para besar su mano.

Steve frunció el ceño.

\- Igualmente, aunque prefiero que me llamen Ginny.

\- Ginny Potter es la nueva adición al equipo, es una agente de las Naciones Unidas. Al menos durante esta misión estará trabajando con ustedes. – luego Fury se dirigió a Ginny. – Considero que tú deberías darle los detalles que consideres pertinentes, aunque viendo que ya conoces a Rogers, no veo por qué tenga que ser tan difícil.

\- De acuerdo, director.

\- Iré a ver si Thor pudo sonsacar algo de información a Loki, y luego tendremos una conversación. Agente Coulson…

\- Si, señor.

\- ¿Y entonces, cuál es tu gran habilidad? – preguntó Stark, sonriendo - ¿Semi-Diosa, espía entrenada para matar, alguna mutación, experimentación genética?

Ginny sonrió.

\- ¿Mi gran habilidad? – Ginny sonrió y extendió el brazo hacia él, y con un movimiento de su mano, dijo - ¡Levicorpus!

Tony quedó colgado en el aire, con la cabeza para abajo, intentando desesperadamente bajar.

\- Pero qué demonios…

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, Stark. – le advirtió Steve.

\- De acuerdo, te bajaré – dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. Tony cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Magia. – dijo ella, como si fuera una obviedad. – Soy una bruja.


	8. Las dificultades de formar equipo

**Porque me siento muy inspirada escribiendo, y también porque voy a pasar unos cuantos días desconectada, hoy es día de 2x1. Seremoon, ojalá disfrutes estos cortos capítulos.**

 **Y sólo por si las moscas, a quienes estén por aquí, los review de verdad me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

* * *

 _"Todos somos ordinarios. Todos somos aburridos. Todos somos espectaculares. Todos somos tímidos. Todos somos osados. Todos somos héroes. Todos nos encontramos necesitando ayuda. Simplemente depende del día." Brad Meltzer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Las dificultades de formar equipo.**

\- ¿En serio? ¿Una bruja, de esas que usan varita y todo?

Incrédulos, los demás seguían esperando una demostración.

\- Si – dijo ella, sacando la varita de un bolsillo de su chaqueta negra. - ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un majestuoso ciervo luminoso y plateado salió de su varita. A Ginny se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ha cambiado… - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

\- El Patronus es un encantamiento escudo, que nos protege de unos seres horribles… los dementores, son unos monstruos que absorben tus recuerdos felices y pueden llegar a absorber tu alma. Normalmente el patronus tiene forma de un animal, y el mío siempre había sido un caballo. Pero ha cambiado.

\- ¿Eres la única? – preguntó Tony - ¿Hay otros como tú?

\- No, no soy la única. Hay magos y brujas por todo el mundo, mezclados entre los muggles…

\- ¿Muggles? – preguntó extrañado Bruce.

\- Personas que no poseen magia – explicó Steve, suspirando.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Exacto. Pero hemos escondido nuestra existencia de los muggles desde la época de la Inquisición.

Natasha frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a Steve.

\- ¿Sabías de esto, y no dijiste nada? ¡Maldita sea, Rogers! ¿Cómo pudiste callarte algo así? ¿Gente con poderes sobrenaturales que quizá pueda hacernos triza en segundos? ¡No veo cómo pudiera afectarnos!

\- Tranquila, Romanoff.

\- Existe un Estatuto del Secreto. Si Steve se los contaba, y alguien amenazara revelar nuestra existencia al mundo, hubiéramos tenido que borrar la memoria de todos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué salir de su escondite ahora? – preguntó Tony.

\- Porque ese hombre al que se enfrentan, Loki… él cuenta con ayuda de unos magos, unos que han roto nuestras normas y son una amenaza para todos nosotros.

\- Espera, ¿tiene que ver con los ataques que dijiste que habían tenido lugar en Europa? – preguntó Steve.

Ginny asintió y suspiró.

\- Al parecer, aunque no estamos seguros de qué es exactamente lo que pretenden o cuál es su objetivo final. Por el momento parecen estar del lado de Loki, así que la Confederación Internacional de Magos ha decidido unirse a los muggles. Magos y brujas han peleado con ustedes guerras anteriores, como la primera y la segunda guerra mundial. Simplemente, esta es la primera vez en que se forma una alianza de manera oficial. Me estoy uniendo a ustedes como prueba de que estamos realmente comprometidos en esta causa. De todas formas, será mejor que no vayan difundiendo la noticia. Ambos gobiernos tienen la intención de que los magos y brujas sigan viviendo en el mayor secreto posible.

\- ¿Y supongo que eres más que una bruja promedio, por eso te eligieron a ti?

\- Más que una bruja promedio, por supuesto. Gracias por ahorrarme todas esas explicaciones – dijo Fury, que regresaba con Coulson y Thor a la sala. No parecía muy contento, por lo que Steve presumió que el interrogatorio a Loki no había ido bien.

Aquello le molestaba. Loki era demasiado poderoso para haber sido atrapado tan fácilmente, si permanecía en esa celda, era porque quería. Steve todavía no lograba adivinar qué exactamente, pero presentía que sería mucho más seguro para todos en la nave liberar a su prisionero de guerra y echarlo por la borda.

\- Potter fue elegida por su gente por haber sido una de las líderes de los grupos rebeldes en una guerra de bandos mágicos en Gran Bretaña, hace 14 años.

\- ¿Una guerra? ¿Cómo podríamos no enterarnos de eso? – bufó Tony.

\- Lo mantuvimos mayormente entre nosotros. Hicimos todo lo posible para evitar que los Mortífagos, unos puristas que básicamente odiaban a todos aquellos que no pertenecieran a familias de tradición mágica, mataran a muggles. Aunque claro que no se pudieron evitar pérdidas, pero si unos gigantes atacaban alguna comunidad, los muggles normalmente lo atribuían a terremotos o tornados…

\- ¿Gigantes? – repitió el Dr. Banner.

\- Parece ser que la Tierra es un lugar más vasto y poderoso de lo que creía – dijo Thor. – Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, Hechicera?

\- No soy una hechicera, soy una bruja. – resopló Ginny. – Y tengo motivos personales por los cuales quiero ver a esos malditos muertos.

\- A ella no le recriminas el lenguaje, ¿verdad? – comentó Tony con diversión, dirigiéndose a Steve.

\- Cierra la boca, Stark.

\- Harry James Potter, 30 años; James Sirius Potter, 6 años; y Albus Severus Potter, 4 años… - leyó Fury. – Muertos por una maldición asesina, el 31 de octubre de 2010…

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo eso? – espetó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por favor, Nick. – dijo Steve, mirando a su novia con preocupación.

\- No dejaría que nadie se uniera a mi equipo sin información relevante. – Fury miró a Steve, desafiante. – Claro, debo reevaluar en quienes debo confiar. Obviamente, Steve, llevas tiempo sabiendo que la mujer con la que estás viviendo – hubo bocas abiertas ante esta revelación ante los otros miembros del equipo. – Es una poderosa bruja, según su propio ministro "la más poderosa que se ha visto en este siglo y el anterior", y que estamos rodeados de amenazas en nuestro propio país, mientras nos preparamos para una invasión extraterrestre.

\- ¡No somos una amenaza!

\- Disculpa, ¿pero quienes ayudaron a Loki a robar el Teseracto?

\- ¿Es esa la razón de la fase dos? ¿Para luchar contra extraterrestres, o contra magos en todo caso… dime, Fury, exactamente por qué estás construyendo armas de destrucción masiva que podrían matar a centenares de personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Todos se callaron cuando escucharon esa declaración de Stark, que mostraba por medio de sus hologramas todos los detalles del proyecto de la "Fase 2"

\- ¿De qué hablas, Tony? – preguntó Steve, con los ojos clavados en Fury.

\- Bueno, no tenía pensado revelarlo de esta manera, ciertamente… pero logré burlar el sistema operativo de S.H.I.E.L.D., sabía que nos estabas ocultando algo Nick, ¿y qué encuentro? ¡Que aquí mismo tienes unas armas que pueden aniquilar a todos! ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- ¡Es por culpa de él! – gritó Fury, apuntando a Thor.

\- ¿Culpa mía? – Thor se mostró enormemente ofendido.

\- ¿Sabías de esto, Natasha? – preguntó Steve, mirando a la agente Romanoff.

\- Somos espías, no es posible revelar todos los secretos.

\- ¿Cómo el hecho de que la celda en la que está Loki estaba diseñada para mí? – preguntó el Dr. Banner.

Todos tenían una acusación para el otro, y Ginny sólo podía mirar de aquí para allá viendo el desastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo eso.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS, PARTIDA DE IMBÉCILES!

* * *

Steve nunca había oído a Ginny gritar, y ciertamente, nunca la había visto tan enojada. Parecía una fiera.

\- Si no dejan estas discusiones ahora mismo, me encargaré de que ningún sonido vuelva a salir de su boca, ¿entendido?

\- Si, señora – dijo de inmediato el Dr. Banner.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que recuperemos el teseracto, o que derrotemos a Loki y a los magos oscuros que están de su lado, si no somos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo? Todos aquí somos diferentes, pero no me importa que tú seas un ególatra – dijo, apuntando a Tony – o que tú sólo quieras salvar al psicópata de tu hermano – señaló a Thor, apuntándole con la varita en el pecho, ante lo que él dio un paso hacia atrás. – que tú seas una asesina decidida a seguir siendo secretísima – Natasha enarcó una ceja – o que usted crea que todo aquel que camina y del que no puede tener completo control es una amenaza – Fury suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué el Capitán no recibe ninguna crítica? Obviamente no hay imparcialidad aquí… - comenzó Tony.

\- Bueno, Steve, creo que aunque obviamente no te gusta Stark, por lo poco que he podido verles, tienes que darle una oportunidad y trabajar juntos.

Él suspiró.

\- Es cierto. Necesitamos trabajar juntos, divididos no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Es lo que Loki quiere, que peleemos entre nosotros. Así que discutiremos más tarde sobre esas armas de destrucción masiva y el por qué tenían una celda lista para el Dr. Banner. Tenemos una misión más urgente: salvar la Tierra.

\- Bien. Supongo que eso está bien – masculló Tony.

\- Es inútil, Loki no nos dirá nada – dijo Thor.

\- Tal vez… hay una manera – dijo Ginny. – Necesitamos a un Legirimens…

Pero Ginny no llegó a explicar qué era exactamente un Legirimens, porque la nave se sacudió violentamente en ese momento.

\- Una explosión. – dijo Tony.

\- Loki… - murmuró Thor, antes de salir corriendo de la sala en busca de su hermano.

\- Ponte tu traje, Stark – dijo Steve, al tiempo que tomaba su escudo. – Ginny… saca al Dr. Banner de aquí.


	9. Preparados para la batalla

_"Cuando entendemos completamente la brevedad de la vida, sus alegrías pasajeras e inevitables penas; cuando aceptamos el hecho de que todos los hombres y mujeres se acercan a un inevitable fin; la conciencia de esto debería hacernos más amables y considerados del otro. Debería traer una cercana camaradería, un mejor entendimiento y más profunda simpatía por aquellos que deben vivir una vida común y morir una muerte común." Clarence Darrow._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Preparados para la Batalla.**

Ginny tomó a Bruce Banner de la mano, y juntos desaparecieron. Fueron a caer en la costa, ella de pie, pero él de rodillas y sintiendo ganas de vomitar. A saber cómo esa mujer podía soportar ese método de transporte.

\- Lo siento, aparecerse puede ser incómodo las primeras veces. Quédese aquí, Dr. Banner. – dijo Ginny - Volveré por usted después.

Bruce se sintió impotente por no poder ayudar, si tan sólo el otro sujeto no amenazara con aparecer… simplemente asintió y vio a la pelirroja volver a desaparecer.

Cuando Ginny volvió a la nave, el caos se había desatado. Apenas había tomado un instante. Un rayo de luz verde pasó justo al lado suyo, dando en el pecho a un agente que cayó al suelo, inerte. Ella empuñó su varita dirigiéndose al mago enmascarado que estaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Potter? – una risa maniaca llenó el lugar. - ¡Justo como tu querido marido, según dicen? ¿O es que no puedes hacer más?

\- Cállate, estúpido. ¡Reducto! – el mago esquivó el tiro, pero Ginny ya había lanzado otro hechizo - ¡Bombarda Máxima!

\- ¡Protego!

Steve. No podía perder tiempo con esto, Steve tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Desmaius! – hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho del mago, y ella se acercó, quitándole la varita y rompiéndola en dos. Le quitó la máscara. Nunca había visto a ese mago en su vida.

Al sonido de otra explosión, Ginny fue corriendo a ver quién más necesitaba caer.

* * *

\- ¡La palanca, capitán, necesito que tires de la palanca ahora!

Si le hubieran dicho media hora atrás que estaría preocupado por Stark, o que en realidad estaban intentando trabajar juntos, no lo hubiera creido.

Tiró de su escudo, derribando a otro de los hombres que venían a por él.

\- ¡Espera un minuto!

\- ¡No tengo un minuto!

Otro más llegaba. ¿Cuántos hombres exactamente tenía Loki trabajando para él? Pero este le apuntó con una varita.

\- Oh, santos cielos…

Su escudo regresó a él automáticamente…. derribándolo en el proceso. Steve cayó de la superficie de la nave, alcanzando a sostenerse de una cuerda. La palanca. Si no tiraba de la palanca, Tony Stark no podría contarla…

\- ¡Desmaius! – Ginny derribó al mago que había echo volar a Steve y corrió hacia el borde de donde él pendía.

\- Gin, la palanca, tira de la palanca ahora – dijo, mientras intentaba subir.

Ella corrió a hacerlo, empleando todas sus fuerzas y cayendo al suelo casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Steve.

\- Si, pero Stark…

\- Todo bajo control, Cap – dijo en ese momento Tony, aterrizando junto a ellos.

Vieron caer una gran cápsula en el suelo.

\- Espera, ¿esa no era…. – preguntó Steve.

\- La celda de Loki – completó Tony.

Los tres cruzaron una mirada.

\- Lo primero es reunirnos – decidió Steve, - y luego, a por él.

* * *

No sabían dónde estaba Thor, el agente Coulson estaba muerto, y seguían sin saber dónde exactamente estaba el Teseracto. Al menos habían recuperado a Ojo de Halcón. Pero el ambiente era pesado, era como si la muerte los rodeara ante la batalla que estaba por llegar.

\- Los Magos que lograron escapar y que las cámaras lograron grabar están siendo identificados por tu Confederación – dijo Fury, mirando a Ginny. – Los han llevado a su prisión.

\- Es lo mejor – dijo ella. – Incluso las celdas de máxima seguridad que ustedes pudieran tener, acaban siendo fácilmente burladas por nosotros. Y si los magos encargados de seguridad tienen algún parecido contigo, probablemente sus aurores sean suficientes para sacarles la información necesaria.

\- Sin embargo, Loki está suelto y nos quedamos sin tiempo. – apuntó Fury.

\- Loki lo ha vuelto algo personal – musitó Steve.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Ojo de Halcón - ¿Cómo encontramos a Loki y el Teseracto?

\- Loki es una diva. El quiere derrotarnos públicamente, demostrar al mundo que ha ganado – dijo Tony, dando vueltas por la sala. – Quiere flores, quiere luces, quiere gente mirando y su nombre escrito en el cielo… - de pronto, pareció alcanzar una súbita realización igual que varios en la sala. - Oh, ese maldito bastardo. – salió de allí antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Steve se puso de pie.

\- Bueno, a qué esperamos. En marcha. Debemos llegar a la Torre Stark, planearemos en el camino.

\- ¿Hay tiempo de evacuar la ciudad? – preguntó el Dr. Banner.

\- Me temo que no – contestó Fury.

\- Debo irme. Conseguiré refuerzos. – dijo Ginny - El Mágico Congreso tiene que darnos algunos aurores, y tal vez con medios mágicos podamos proteger la ciudad por un poco más de tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, nos veremos allí – dijo Steve, dándole un beso. No estaba seguro, después de todo, en qué acabaría aquello. – Cuídate.

"Cuídate, todavía quedan cenas por compartir y risas que escuchar." Incluso cuando sentía la necesidad de salvar la ciudad, de ayudar al mundo a ser un lugar mejor, en ese pequeño instante Steve también vio que quería que la Tierra siguiera siendo libre al día siguiente para compartir otro día de felicidad y descubrimientos junto a Ginny.

\- Tú también, mantente a salvo.

Ella desapareció con un suave sonido, y Natasha y Clint corrieron a preparar la nave. Un minuto después, en la habitación no quedaba nadie más que Nick Fury, que observaba el cielo a través de la ventana.

Después de todo, la humanidad no debía perder las esperanzas. Los Vengadores, finalmente, estaban en camino.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Manhattan.**

"No podremos evitar que nos vean."

"¡Crucio!"

"Imperdonables aquí no, bastardo"

"No pude, Steve..."


	10. Manhattan

_"Mis propios héroes son los soñadores, esos hombres y mujeres que intentaron hacer del mundo un lugar mejor que el que encontraron, ya fuera de pequeñas o grandes maneras. Algunos tuvieron éxito, otros fallaron, la mayoría tuvo resultados mixtos… pero es el esfuerzo el que es heroico, tal como yo lo veo. Ganen o pierdan, admiro a esos que dieron una buena pelea." George Martin._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Manhattan.**

Había tomado toda la paciencia que Ginny poseía soportar a los superiores del MACUSA lo suficiente para que ellos accedieran a dejar a sus aurores ir con ella. Se habían aparecido en Manhattan, a cuadras de la Torre Stark, cuando ella vio el gran hoyo en el cielo, de donde provenían esas bestias de metal.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín…

Su celular sonó. Genial.

\- Ginny! – una explosión a una cuadra - ¿dónde estás?

\- Hermione, no tengo tiempo para hablar. Sólo dile a todos que los amo, ¿ok?

Ella cortó el teléfono y se dirigió a los Aurores.

\- Quiero encantamientos protectores comenzando por los edificios más cercanos a las torres, ustedes tres, la policía muggle… la policía no-maj intentará evacuar a los civiles (si son lo suficientemente inteligentes), ayúdenlos, no hay mucho tiempo y sin protección mágica es más probable que mueran antes de salir por las puertas. Traten de que no los vean usar las varitas si es posible, cuando menos gente se da cuenta de lo que realmente estamos haciendo, lo más probable es que lo atribuyan a imaginaciones suyas por el desastre.

\- No podremos evitar que nos vean – dijo uno de los aurores, que Ginny logró identificar como Gray.

\- Tienes razón, Gray. Nos verán. Nuestro secreto probablemente sea expuesto a los No-Maj, pero si no peleamos hoy, no habrá un mundo en el cual podamos seguir viviendo. Y una cosa más: traten de mantenerse con vida.

Ginny salió corriendo en dirección a la Torre Stark, y pudo ver al Dr. Banner convirtiéndose en un enorme monstruo verde, el Hulk. Tony se elevó en el aire llevando a Ojo de Halcón consigo, y Thor también salió disparado un segundo después.

\- Lamento la tardanza – dijo Ginny, mirando a Steve. – Me tomó un poco más de esfuerzo del que creí.

\- Llegas a tiempo. Tú, Natasha y yo nos quedaremos en el suelo, pelearemos desde aquí. Y Hulk…

Hull miró a Steve, como si esperara por instrucciones. Eso impresionó a Ginny.

\- ¡Aplasta!

Hulk sonrió y saltó a destruir un Leviatán, y Ginny apuntó su varita hacia otro que se acercaba.

\- ¡REDUCTO!

Natasha, que acababa de echar abajo a uno de los Chitauri, le sonrió.

\- Buen trabajo.

\- Qué puedo decir – dijo ella, dirigiendo la varita hacia otro – Me gustan estos blancos grandes, es imposible que falle la puntería.

* * *

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Steve rechazó el rayo de luz verde con su escudo, y éste rebotó en dirección al que lo lanzó, que cayó, muerto, al suelo.

\- Genial, ahora no sólo Chitauris…

\- ¡Crucio!

Esta vez el hechizo que se dirigía a él fue contrarrestado por otra luz blanca.

\- Imperdonables aquí no, bastardo. – dijo Ginny, con furia en sus ojos.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Potter. Dime, ¿qué tal te ha tratado la vida después de la visita de Halloween?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Aunque fue una visita más bien corta, debo decir. Con tu esposo, Potter, se necesitaron 5 de los nuestros para echarlo abajo.

El rostro de Ginny se descompuso, y a Steve le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero entonces otros tres chitauris se abalanzaron sobre él. Ginny sabía cuidarse sola, se recordó.

En ese momento el resto de su equipo le necesitaba, todos estaban quedando sin fuerzas frente a aquel ejército que seguía llegando, interminable y aparentemente invencible.

Pero aun así…

\- Steve, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Ginny, rígida. – Vete, de esto me encargo yo.

* * *

Ella había esperado por ese momento desde aquel día en el que despertó en San Mungo. Se acercó al mago, quitándole la máscara.

Nunca había visto a ese mago en su vida.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para que su voz no temblara.

Él le devolvió una asquerosa sonrisa torcida.

\- Hill, George Hill.

\- Ni siquiera eres… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque la magia es poder, Potter. – escupió el hombre. – Porque el mundo entero estaba preparado para seguir a Lord Voldemort en su victoria, y los demás países permanecían sin hacer nada, temerosos, hasta que Potter lo venció a él y a sus mortífagos. Él era un símbolo que debía ser eliminado. Tú deberías haber muerto también… esa extraña magia tuya te protegió…

Ella rodeó el cuello de ese hombre con sus manos, dejándolo casi si aire.

\- ¿Dices que estabas preparado para seguir a Voldemort? ¿Entonces por qué aliarse con muggles? ¿Por qué aliarse incluso con Loki y sus fuerzas de otro planeta? Al lado de ellos, no hay versión de la historia en la que ustedes pudieran acabar con el poder.

Hill no habló.

\- ¡Responde, maldito! – dijo, soltándolo, y él comenzó a toser secamente.

\- Es un juego de poder y supervivencia. Algo mucho más grande que nosotros se acerca, y sólo los que demuestren fuerza podrán vivir en el nuevo mundo. El mundo ya no se divide simplemente entre magos y No-majs. Por eso, ciertas alianzas son necesarias.

\- El nuevo mundo… - Ginny frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué hablas?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se apareció en el rostro arrogante de ese hombre, pero ella le borró esa sonrisa con un puñetazo tan fuerte que ella misma sintió el dolor e hizo que él escupiera sangre.

\- Tendrás que matarme, Potter. Aunque de todas formas las MOIRAS se encargarán de ti después.

Así que ella le apuntó con su varita.

* * *

\- ¡Capitán, nunca ganaremos si no cerramos el portal! – dijo Natasha, agotada.

Él ayudó a Natasha a subir a una de las naves, y mientras seguía peleando, contactó con Tony, quien le informó que un misil nuclear estaba siendo enviado con dirección a la isla. Eso tenía que ser cosa del gobierno, ¿Es que no les importaba que hubieran millones de personas muertas como resultado? Al menos, mientras ellos siguieran de pie, intentarían acabar con los Chitauri y con Loki.

\- Tenemos que hacer pasar el misil por el portal, es nuestra única oportunidad. Oye, ¿está tu novia por allí?

\- ¡Ginny, puede que necesitemos tu ayuda con esto!

Pero Ginny no respondió. Estaba parada frente al cuerpo inmóvil de aquel hombre.

\- No pude Steve… no pude matarlo. Es como si pudiera oír a Harry pidiéndome que no me convierta en un monstruo… simplemente no puedo.

\- Todo está bien, Gin. O al menos lo estará – dijo él, acariciando su rostro. Hubo una explosión justo al lado de ellos – Pero ahora, necesitamos tu ayuda. Un misil nuclear se acerca y si llega a explotar aquí…

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó ella, de nuevo cien por ciento alerta.

\- Stark acaba de alcanzar el misil y lo está encaminando hacia el portal. ¿No puedes hacerlo desaparecer?

En la distancia, vieron el misil acercarse, y Ginny levantó su varita, intentándolo. No podía, era demasiado grande para hacerlo desaparecer.

\- No puedo. Sólo queda hacerlo más liviano, al menos eso podría ayudar a Tony – volvió a intentar y esta vez sintió la magia corriendo por sus dedos. - ¿Tony? ¿Ha funcionado?

\- Bueno, ciertamente no es la ayuda que esperaba pero, esto al menos lo pone más fácil, pelirroja.

Ginny se estremeció cuando Steve la empujó detrás suyo protegiéndolos con el escudo, ante otro ataque. Ella volvió a blandir la varita.

\- ¡Reducto! – un leviatán - ¡Bombarda máxima! – otra de las naves.

Stark atravesó el portal, y luego de un minuto, dos, no volvió a salir. Los leviatanes y soldados que quedaban en pie cayeron inanimados. Ginny suspiró. Tony realmente lo había hecho, a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias…

\- Vamos, Stark, tú puedes… - murmuró Steve. Pero Tony no volvió. Finalmente, tuvo que tomar la decisión que era mejor para todos – Nat, cierra el portal ahora.

Poco a poco, el hoyo se fue cerrando, pero no antes de que ellos lograran ver a Tony atravesarlo de vuelta.

\- ¡Si, lo hizo! – exclamó Ginny.

Pero Steve y Thor, que había llegado junto a ellos, parecían preocupados.

\- No está perdiendo velocidad.

Iba a estrellarse contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que no quedaría nada. Hulk saltó para recuperar a Tony, pero fue arrastrado también por la enorme fuerza de la caída.

\- ¡Aresto momentum!

Y de pronto, antes de colisionar con el suelo, se detuvieron estáticos en el aire. Ginny dio un suspiro y deshizo el encantamiento, con lo que tanto Hulk como Tony cayeron al suelo sin sufrir grandes daños.

Se acercaron a Tony, quitándole la máscara de acero. Estaba inconsciente y el centro de su traje no estaba encendido.

Realmente lo había hecho, se había sacrificado a si mismo por el resto de la ciudad. Steve se sintió culpable de las palabras que le había dicho antes. Si, Tony era un ególatra y tal vez no fuera la primera persona que él elegiría para formar parte de su equipo, pero tenía el corazón donde debía estar.

Y entonces, Tony abrió los ojos inspirando profundamente.

\- Por favor, díganme que ninguno de ustedes me besó. – miró a Ginny y sonrió. – Ni siquiera tú, Pepper me mataría. – miró a Hulk, a Thor y a Steve alrededor suyo. - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

\- Ganamos – dijo Steve.

Tenía la sensación de que aquello recién empezaba, pero por el momento, habían logrado un día más de libertad.


	11. Cadenas Rotas

**Hoy acabo de ver en el cine Dr. Strange junto a una de mis mejores amigas. Lo amé. Ahora a la espera de Animales Fantásticos...**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y, bien, como la saben ni Harry Potter y Avengers son propiedad mía, sino de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente.**

* * *

 _"He lidiado con mis fantasmas y enfrentado todos mis demonios_

 _Finalmente aceptado el pasado que lamenté_

 _He descubierto que encuentras fuerzas en tus momentos de debilidad_

 _Por una vez estoy en paz conmigo mismo_

 _He estado cargando la culpa, atrapado en el pasado por demasiado tiempo_

 _Ahora estoy siguiendo adelante."_

 _-I'm Moving On. Rascal Flatts. -_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Cadenas Rotas.**

* * *

 **Nueva York. Abril, 2012. Un día después de la batalla.**

\- ¡Ginny, me puedes explicar qué demonios sucedió?! – exclamó Hermione, histérica, a través del teléfono. – Un momento Rose enciende el televisor, y de pronto vemos las noticias, y allí apareces tú… ¿en una invasión alienígena? ¿Intentabas matarte, Ginny?

Lo había dicho todo tan rápido que Ginny no tuvo siquiera tiempo de explicarle.

\- Oh, Merlín, claro que no. Lo siento, Hermione, pero todo sucedió tan rápido y no quería preocuparte, el bebé acaba de nacer y no necesitabas estresarte como siempre lo haces…

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estamos bien, Steve y yo…

\- ¿Él también? Oh, cielos…

En ese momento Ginny oyó algo parecido al golpe de una puerta, y luego, en lugar de Hermione, oyó la voz de su madre.

\- ¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – resonó a través del auricular, y ella casi sintió el terror que daban los vociferadores. Justo entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió, y Steve la miró alarmado, cuando ella le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. - ¡NI UNA NOTICIA TUYA EN MESES! ¡NO TE DIGNAS A APARECER POR AQUÍ! Y AHORA KINGSLEY ME DICE QUE HAS ESTADO EN UNA MISIÓN LUCHANDO CONTRA NO SE QUÉ DIOSES DE OTRO PLANETA! – murmuró algo sobre nunca más permitir a Kingsley pisar su casa en lo que le quedaba de vida. - ¿Puedes explicar eso? ¡Te vuelves para Inglaterra ahora mismo! ¡Confiamos en tu juicio, y en que estabas bien, pero casi te matas!

Ginny suspiró.

\- Tranquilízate, mamá. Las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera, te juro que no era mi intención matarme. De hecho, tengo todas las intenciones de vivir por muchos años más.

\- ¿Entonces cómo explicas esto?

\- Bueno, hubiera decidido ayudar ya fuera que Kingsley viniera a mi o no. – Ginny le echó una mirada a Steve, tenía los labios apretados, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer preguntas. Sonrió - Verás, al parecer mi novio estaba en apuros.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

Ginny olvidó que no había mencionado nada sobre Steve al resto de su familia hasta ese momento.

\- Pensé que Hermione te habría dicho… - dijo inmediatamente, sacudiéndose la culpa.

\- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! – por las voces molestas, era claro que la discusión y el enojo de su madre ya se había transferido hacia otra persona.

\- ¡Ginny, no me acuses a mí! – se oyó de nuevo la voz de Hermione. – Espera, te pondré en altavoz. Listo. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Steve con todo esto?

Ginny le dio una mirada a Steve. Sólo por su mirada, sabía que podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación. "¿Puedo?" preguntó, moviendo los labios.

\- Lo terminarán sabiendo de todas formas, a menos que pretendas mantenerme escondido.

\- Bien… ¿recuerdas que te dije que era un soldado? Bueno, no era exactamente un soldado común… y es parte de los Vengadores ahora.

\- Espera, ¿los Vengadores? ¿Te refieres a esos Superhéroes que…

\- Si, los mismos. – interrumpió Ginny, algo ansiosa.

\- Pero dijiste que era un soldado, ¡del ejército!

\- Sip.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, tu Steve es el Capitán América! No, no puedo creerlo.

\- Está aquí ahora mismo. ¿Mamá sigue por ahí…

\- ¿Capitán América? ¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto, Ginny? – preguntó su madre, respondiendo su pregunta.

\- Más tarde, mamá. Es una larga historia. – miró a Steve y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. - ¿Quieres decir hola?

\- Hola, Sra. Weasley. Soy Steve, el… novio de su hija. Siento mucho que tenga que escuchar sobre mí en estas circunstancias, pero le prometo que cuidaré mejor de ella en el futuro.

\- Oh… yo… - al parecer su madre se llevó tal sorpresa que quedó sin palabras - mucho gusto, Steve. – ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Así que no te preocupes, mamá. Ya lo oíste, aunque sabes que me puedo cuidar muy bien sola. Ahora, tengo que colgar, hablamos más tarde.

\- Pero…

\- Prometo visitar pronto.

\- Ginny…

\- Mamá, no había estado tan bien en años. En serio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Bien, tal vez casi habían sido asesinados por un ejército alienígena, pero era cierto que Ginny no había estado realmente bien durante su aparente seguridad de los últimos años, como lo había estado en esos pocos meses. Mientras Le sonreía a Steve, y él le devolvía la sonrisa, tenía la sensación de que aquella sensación de bienestar podía al fin quedarse con ella por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nueva York. Mayo, 2012.**

Ginny y Steve volvían a casa luego de cenar con el resto de los chicos del equipo. Después de lo sucedido en Manhattan, se merecían al menos ese momento de descanso.

El anonimato que Steve y Ginny habían disfrutado por meses se había desvanecido, ahora que los ojos del mundo estaban puestos en ellos.

Increíblemente, los Aurores americanos se las manejaron para no levantar polvareda con sus acciones, a pesar de que fue con magia que lograron evacuar exitosamente a casi todos los civiles y que la pérdida de vidas humanas fuera mínima.

De Ginny, decían que se trataba de algún tipo de mutante, o tal vez otro súper soldado, realmente las versiones no se ponían de acuerdo, aunque algunos habían comenzado a llamarla "La Bruja". Fury simplemente no haría nada al respecto hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

La Confederación Internacional de Magos, luego de felicitarla por sus acciones, le había ofrecido permanecer como contacto permanente entre la comunidad mágica y muggle. Ella aceptó, con la condición de que dicha alianza le permitiera permanecer como parte de los Vengadores.

Si de una cosa Ginny estaba segura, era de que su lugar estaba al lado de Steve. Por el momento, darían unas vacaciones cortas a Inglaterra – ella se lo debía a su familia, después del ataque que su madre había tenido un ataque al enterarse de lo sucedido. Los aurores tuvieron que detenerla de entrar a la oficina de Kingsley y matarlo ella misma, según Hermione le contaría más tarde, luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

Luego de eso… bueno, Steve seguiría trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D., pero eso requería que se mudara a Washington, lo cual estaba bien… en ese momento, Nueva York parecía demasiado.

\- Sé que tú no te cansas, pero yo puedo decirte que estoy muerta – dijo ella.

\- Bueno, ha sido un día largo.

\- Pero me siento feliz. Después de todo, aquí estamos… - dijo ella, soltándose el pelo mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. – vivos. Y creo que hasta Tony me empieza a agradar – agregó ella al final, riendo.

Steve rió también. Era cierto que, por más imposible que pareciera, él consideraba ahora a Tony como un amigo. Eso no significaba que su actitud le irritara menos.

\- Auch – gimió ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¿me ayudas a desabrochar eso? - dijo, señalando su vestido – se ha atorado con mi cabello.

Él se acercó a ella, apartando su larga cabellera roja a un lado y desabrochando el vestido, dejando su espalda blanca a la vista. Sus manos recorrieron la línea en el medio de su espalda, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

\- Steve – dijo ella en un suspiro. – Sabes… con todo esto… y luego todas esas reuniones… - él estaba besando su cuello con reverencia, mientras la abrazaba pegando más su cuerpo al de él – no hemos tenido tiempo realmente… Oh!

Simplemente el sonido de su voz era suficiente para querer poseerla en ese mismo instante.

\- Dijiste que estabas muerta de cansancio – le dijo él al oído.

\- Olvida lo que dije. – ella ya estaba despojándolo de su camisa y quitándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo - Te quiero dentro de mi. Hazme el amor, mi Capitán.

\- Como tú órdenes. -

Se besaron con fuerza y pasión, llegando a la cama donde ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, frotando su centro contra la erección de él, y provocando gemidos que escaparon de la boca de ambos.

Entonces él la hizo rodar hasta que quedara debajo de él, desabrochándose los pantalones con prisa y penetrándola.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó ella, sintiéndolo entrar y salir, moviéndose al compás para lograr que penetrara más y más, en el ritmo perfecto que ellos siempre encontraban y que sabían disfrutar.

Ese era su Steve. Ella podría vivir con él por el resto de sus días.

* * *

 **Londres. Julio, 2012.**

\- Este es el Callejón Diagón. Los chicos vienen aquí cada año a comprar sus varitas y libros para el colegio, Hogwarts…

Steve la escuchaba y miraba maravillado a su alrededor. Si, Ginny le había hablado de algunas de esas cosas, y él ya sabía que existía toda una comunidad mágica, pero verlo era totalmente distinto.

\- Por allá está la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos, George y Ron. Sortilegios Weasley.

Luego de lo de Harry, Ron había dejado el Departamento de Aurores para trabajar con George en la tienda de bromas, que cada día prosperaba más.

Cuando entraron la tienda, lo más colorido y ruidoso que Steve había visto en mucho tiempo, fueron enseguida recibidos por un hombre alto del mismo pelo rojo de Ginny. Le faltaba una oreja, así que por lo que Ginny le había contado, debía ser George Weasley.

\- ¡Hermanita! – George la abrazó con fuerza – Te estábamos esperando desde hace horas. – La apartó y la tomó por los hombros, inspeccionándola. – Tienes muy buen aspecto, Ginny. Me alegro.

Luego George se dirigió a Steve.

\- Tú debes ser Steve, del que Ginny tanto ha hablado.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Steve, estrechando su mano.

\- Bueno, puedes considerarte bienvenido a la familia. Esperen un momento – George se dio vuelta y llamó a una de las dependientas. – Amata, por hoy me retiraré temprano, quedas a cargo de la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor Weasley.

\- ¿Tienes conectada la Red Flu? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Por supuesto, en mi oficina. Vengan.

Si Steve consideraba que no había nada más en el mundo que pudiera impresionarle, estaba equivocado. Ginny le pasó en un puño un polvo, y Fred fue el primero en entrar en la chimenea, echar el polvo a sus pies mientras decía en voz alta "La Madriguera!" y desaparecer en unas llamas verdes.

\- Ahora tú – le dijo Ginny a Steve. – Sólo tienes que decir las palabras "La Madriguera" fuerte y claro. Yo iré detrás de ti.

La familia de Ginny, los Weasley, eran una familia numerosa. La Madriguera estaba llena de gente: los seis hermanos de Ginny, sus esposas y varios niños que correteaban en el patio trasero. Todo allí parecía extrañamente extravagante para él, pero aun así era imposible no notar el calor de hogar en la casa.

\- ¡Ginny, querida! Y tú debes ser Steve. – dijo una señora bajita y regordeta, que tenía los mismos ojos marrones y brillantes de Ginny.

\- Ginny ha hablado maravillas de ti.- dijo esta vez una mujer de cresposo pelo castaño, que llevaba a una pequeña criatura en brazos.

\- ¿Es ése el pequeño Hugo? – preguntó Ginny, sonriendo y cargando en brazos al bebé.

\- Bienvenido a la familia. – dijo otro hombre pelirrojo, que destacaba por una gran cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, por lo que Steve supuso que debía ser Bill Weasley.

\- Gracias. Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, estaba ansioso por conocerlos.

\- Esta es mi madre, Molly; esta es mi cuñada Hermione y el bebé es Hugo; y éste es mi hermano mayor, Bill.

Veinte minutos después, toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa en el jardín, disfrutando de la comida de la señora Weasley y haciendo preguntas a Steve y a Ginny sobre lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

Todos habían estado extremadamente preocupados por Ginny, pero viendo que todo había salido bien se alegraban de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera un soldado venido de otros tiempos y cuyo trabajo requería que se pusiera constantemente en peligro. Ellos habían aceptado a Harry a pesar de esto, y en el fondo sabían que Ginny jamás podría estar con un hombre ordinario.

En la tarde, Steve vio a Ginny en un partido de Quidditch. Ella le había contado que por unos años antes de que nacieran sus hijos había sido una jugadora profesional, pero aunque tratara de explicarle el juego, era muy diferente al verlo. No había un momento en que él dejara de sentirse asombrado por ella.

Desde lo sucedido en Manhattan, él estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin ella a su lado por el resto de sus días.

\- Señor Weasley – dijo, sentado en un banco junto al padre de Ginny, viendo a los demás jugar sobre las escobas. – No sé muy bien cómo se hacen las cosas hoy en día, todavía menos como se realizan en su mundo, pero en cuanto a Ginny… la única cosa de la que estoy completamente convencido es de mi amor por su hija. Me gustaría tener su bendición para casarme con ella.

\- Hijo, has tenido mi bendición desde el momento en que ella llegó a casa con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Temimos que Ginny nunca volviera a ser feliz después de la tragedia que vivió, y sin embargo te conoció a ti. Gracias por devolvernos a nuestra hija.

Esa misma noche, Steve le dio un anillo a Ginny. Ella lo aceptó. El pasado siempre les acompañaría, pero el presente y el futuro… esos eran completamente suyos.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Nuevo Comienzo.

"¿Romanoff? Oh, rusa… amo a las mujeres rusas."

"Ginny, ¿qué tienes?"

"¿Y si pasa algo malo, Steve?"


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

Nuevo capítulo :) Espero que les guste.

Saludos, Tifa. Los comentarios siempre me hacen muy feliz al saber que hay gente que disfruta de lo que escribo :)

* * *

 _"_ _Debe de haber algo muy especial acerca de los límites del universo. ¿Y qué más especial que el hecho de que no haya límites? Y el esfuerzo humano no debe tener límite. Todos somos diferentes. Por terrible que parezca la vida siempre hay algo que puedes hacer con éxito. Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza." - La teoría del todo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Un nuevo comienzo.**

"Tranquila, Ginnevra. No es como si fuera la primera vez que haces esto. Él no saldrá corriendo."

Ella sonrió, mirándose al espejo y observando su reflejo ataviado en un vestido color marfil. Si le hubieran dicho un año atrás, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez con ese tal Steve Rogerts en el pasillo de su edificio, no lo hubiera creído.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

\- Mira, estás preciosa hermanita.

\- ¡Charlie! – exclamó ella, girándose hacia su hermano mayor, que acababa de cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio. Ésta le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Llego justo a tiempo, ¿no?

\- Casi creí que pasaría otro año sin verte.

La última vez que habían coincido había sido tres años atrás, porque su hermano era cada vez menos inclinado a visitar la casa familiar, mientras su madre le lanzaba indirectas no muy indirectas sobre la necesidad de casarse y establecerse de forma definitiva. Luego de lo sucedido con su familia…

\- ¿Y perderme de la posibilidad de ahuyentar al Steve ese? Ni siquiera lo he conocido o aprobado todavía.

Ginny sonrió pensando en la sola idea de que alguien pudiera espantar a Steve, uno de los hombres más valientes que existía en ese mundo.

\- Creo que lo que estás haciendo es retrasarme. – respondió ella, mirando al reloj. – Vamos, ya es hora.

Él le ofreció el brazo y salieron juntos rumbo al patio y la gran carpa en la que todos los invitados, y Steve, la esperaban.

\- Por cierto, ¿quién es esa pelirroja? La mujer muggle.

\- ¿Natasha? No te refieras a ella como "muggle", no le agrada el término. Y créeme, nadie quiere disgustar a Natasha Romanoff.

\- ¿Romanoff? Oh, rusa… amo a las mujeres rusas.

Ginny le golpeó el hombro con un puño.

\- Idiota.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. Febrero, 2013.**

Fue como si todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses llevara naturalmente a ese momento. La boda, tantas veces retrasada por misiones de último momento y porque Ginny se negaba a realizar la boda sin que los únicos amigos de Steve estuvieran presente. Y Nat, Ojo de Halcón y Tony estaban siempre tan ocupados como Steve. Finalmente la boda se realizó en casa de los padres de Ginny con la presencia de casi todos los vengadores – excepto Thor, demasiado lejos para desatender su reino – y toda la familia Weasley, los Lovegood y los Longbottom.

Ella todavía podía recordar la expresión de Tony al llegar a la Madriguera, como si sus ojos no pudieran dar crédito a lo que veía. Su novia, Pepper Potts, había tenido que estar constantemente detrás de él para evitar que dijera algo impertinente, al menos hasta que Tony comenzó a cruza palabras con George y Ginny se dio cuenta de que una amistad muy peligrosa se podría formar allí. Eso no resultó ser malo, al final, ya que tanto Tony como George la ayudaron a crear un sistema que permitiera a la Confederación Internacional de Magos llevar un registro de todos los magos y brujas de cada país y reconocer quién había utilizado magia en un lugar concreto. Luego de todo lo sucedido con Loki, la mayoría de los gobiernos en la comunidad mágica consideraron que la medida era necesaria.

Luego de la boda, Steve y ella se habían establecido en Washington, mientras él se ponía al día con casi 70 años de eventos en el mundo y trabajaba con Fury en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y entonces, allí estaba ella.

Ginny no podía realmente creerlo. Todavía se encontraba asimilando la cantidad de emociones que la embargaban en ese preciso instante: alegría, nostalgia, ansiedad, miedo…

Ella había tenido todo esto alguna vez, y el dolor al perderlo había sido insoportable. Ella no podría soportar que aquello volviera a pasar. ¿Qué si algo le pasaba a Steve? ¿Y si algo le pasaba al bebé? El sólo pensar en esto hizo que se echara a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios del futuro, y así fue como Steve la encontró media hora más tarde, cuando llegó al departamento.

\- Ginny, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado, corriendo hasta ella.

Ginny respiró profundo, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por mostrarse tan débil. Este era Steve, el hombre que

\- Yo… no pasa nada malo… yo… - imposible, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, comenzó a llorar otra vez – estoy embarazada.

Miró a Steve, expectante a su reacción, pero él permaneció inmóvil.

Embarazada.

¿Un bebé? Steve soñaba con formar una familia completa con Ginny, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera en ese momento, cuando sus trabajos (especialmente el de él) los ponían en constante peligro.

Ginny y él iban a tener un bebé.

Steve había peleado muchas batallas, incluyendo fuerzas de otro planeta, pero eso… ¿estaba realmente preparado?

Se acercó a Ginny y se puso de rodillas frente a ella en la cama.

\- Vamos… vamos a ser padres?

Finalmente, a pesar de que probablemente era el peligro más grande que enfrentaba en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

\- Nosotros… tu trabajo, incluso el mío… ¿y si pasa algo malo, Steve?

Tomó un tiempo que Ginny confesara la razón de su llanto, y Steve la abrazó con más fuerza, acunándola en sus brazos. No podía culparla por tener miedo, después de todo él también tenía miedo, y todo lo que ella había vivido antes de que se conocieran… Ginny tenía razón en estar preocupada.

\- Nunca permitiré que nada malo te suceda, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. – dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Lo prometo, Ginny.

\- No podemos realmente saber.

\- No, tal vez no hay nada que sea cien por ciento seguro, pero daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Esto lo vale. Formar una familia contigo, tener un niño… Oh, por Dios, sea niño o niña, lo amaré por el simple hecho de que lo creamos juntos. Gin, esto lo vale todo. Te amo.

\- Te amo Steve – dijo ella, reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Y estoy contenta, más que contenta… realmente quiero este bebé. Lo quiero tanto que me asusta la idea de perderlo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si preparo la cena hoy?

\- Oh, en ese caso me conformo con filetes y huevos revueltos. – bromeó Ginny.

Mientras se dirigían a la cocina, ella ya estaba pensando en cómo le daría la noticia a su familia. Y luego pensó en el equipo, a quienes no veía hace bastante tiempo. ¡Oh, lo que Tony tendría por decir! Sí, ya estaba a la espera de ese momento.

\- Tendremos que conseguir una casa de verdad, ¿sabes? – dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

\- Tan grande como tú quieras, Gin.

Al menos lo suficientemente grande para ver a sus niños correr en el jardín durante el día.


	13. Construyendo una familia

_"Tener un lugar a donde ir es el Hogar. Tener alguien a quien amar es la Familia. Tener ambos es una bendición."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Construyendo una familia.**

* * *

 **Washington D.C. Mayo de 2013.**

Ginny acababa de volver a casa después de realizar unas compras. Steve había partido el día anterior a una misión con Ojo de Halcón, y al parecer se trataba de algo importante puesto que todavía no se había comunicado con ella. Si, Ginny confiaba en que Steve se mantendría a salvo y salvaría al mundo otra vez, regresando a casa al final. Pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Acababa de llegar del hospital, y el sanador le había confirmado que su bebé sería un niño. Ella sonrió al imaginarlo, un niño que tal vez no escapara de la herencia pelirroja de los Weasley, pero que con suerte tendría los ojos azules de Steve y sus hermosos rasgos. ¡Un bebé como Steve! Incluso le hubiera gustado ver fotos de su marido de pequeño, aunque en realidad no las necesitaba para imaginarse como sería su pequeño.

Fue en ese momento cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El ringtone no era el que ella había configurado, sino una canción mucho más… escandalosa… Ginny no dudó de quién se trataba.

\- Tony – dijo apenas contestó. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hola a ti también, pelirroja.

\- Es que es raro de ti que llames simplemente para saludar – dijo Ginny, sonriendo. – Y no hemos tenido noticias tuyas en meses. ¿Llamas para felicitarme?

\- ¿Felicitarte? ¿Te ganaste la lotería o es que estoy algo desinformado?

Ginny suspiró. Realmente no tenían noticias de Tony desde febrero, y en la única ocasión en que Ginny se había animado a contactar a Pepper Potts para preguntar por él, tuvo la impresión de que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre esos dos, por lo que decidió no entrometerse. Pero con el aislamiento de Tony, era uno de los pocos dentro del grupo que no sabía nada sobre su embarazo.

\- Felicitarme por el bebé, idiota. Si te preocuparas en contestar el teléfono las veces que Steve o yo te llamamos, sabrías que en unos meses tendremos un Rogers más.

\- Oh. – se oyó un carraspeo incómodo del otro lado. – Lo siento, es que…

\- Da igual, Tony. Por suerte para ti mis sensibilidades no son fácilmente ofendidas. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy metido en un gran lío… antes de que digas nada, esta vez no es mi culpa. No del todo. Bueno, estoy en una situación… ¿hablarías con Pepper por mí, por favor? Sigue enfadada, aunque no logro entender por qué. ¡Mujeres!

A veces, Tony se comportaba como un niño grande. Ginny suavizó su voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Tony?

\- Bueno, tuvimos un problema. Ya sabes, organización criminal intentando crear un virus de nanobots que podría convertir a un puñado de ellos en supersoldados que harían pedazos incluso al Cap… lo normal.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No se te ocurrió pedir ayuda?

\- Todos están en sus propias misiones. Y francamente, trabajo mejor solo. De cualquier manera, la situación está bajo control ahora. ¡Incluso destruí mis trajes, porque era de lo que ella venía quejándose desde hace meses! Pero ahora parece incluso más enfadada, y prácticamente no me habla.

\- Espera… - dijo Ginny, rebobinando todo lo que Tony había dicho - ¿destruiste tus trajes? ¿Estás completamente loco?

\- Pepper dijo que estaba obsesionado. Y puede que tuviera razón.

\- Si, sin duda si estuviste ignorándonos todos estos meses por los trajes. ¡Por Dios, Tony! No puedes olvidarte de vivir por culpa de las pesadillas, no puedes dejar que el temor sea lo que dirija tus acciones. ¿Me escuchas? – ella se sentó en el sofá, respirando profundo para dejar de estar enfadada. – Eso no significa que debas destruír tus trajes. Tu traje es parte de quien eres, tú eres Iron Man. Sólo debes tener siempre claro que eres tú quien controla el traje… por supuesto que Pepper está molesta. Tiene que lidiar todos los días contigo, viendo cómo te haces daño a ti mismo.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

\- Bueno, para empezar pide disculpas. Por todo. Y empieza a trabajar de nuevo en tu traje, pero no te obsesiones. Podrías volver a necesitarlo en cualquier momento. Ahora… ella debe estar enfadada, pero eventualmente te perdonará. Pepper te ama, Tony.

\- Eso espero… y bruja, felicidades por lo del pequeño monstruo en camino. Saluda al Cap de mi parte.

\- Descuida, se lo haré saber.

* * *

 **Washington. Julio, 2013.**

\- Steve, sólo será por un día y estaré bien, en serio… - dijo ella, mientras servía dos tazas de café y él ponía las tostadas en la mesa. – Tengo que ir a las oficinas del Departamento de Control de la Red Flu. Ahora no puedo aparecerme, no hasta que el bebé nazca, y en cualquier momento podríamos necesitarlo… entonces podríamos trasladarnos mucho más rápido, sin necesitar de coches o aviones.

\- Sólo digo que podrías esperar un poco más. En un par de días, podría ir contigo.

\- Cualquier cosa puede pasar en dos días. Sabes que Fury no avisa con demasiada anticipación.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. El hecho de ese trabajo interfiriera con lo que él consideraba su deber hacia Ginny y el bebé no ayudaba nada al descontento y disconformidad que de por si sentía hacia S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ginny se sentó en sus piernas y le sonrió, mientras dibujaba líneas en su rostro.

\- No te preocupes, Steve. En serio. Estaremos bien.

\- Sé que estarás bien, sólo estoy siendo un poco egoísta. Algunas veces, sólo… quisiera que pudiéramos tener más de una vida normal, tú y yo.

Eran pocas las veces en que él se reconocería a si mismo sentirse de esa manera, las veces en que sus deseos y motivaciones se separaban de las del Capitán América.

Sin embargo, Ginny sabía que Steve siempre haría al final lo que fuera mejor para todos, no sólo para él. Y por eso, todo cuanto podía hacer era ayudarle.

\- Mira, cuando vuelvas de esta misión, quiero que escojamos juntos el nombre del bebé. También podríamos comenzar a pintar la habitación.

Él sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo, dándole un beso.

\- Y tenemos una buena vida, Steve. Tan normal como puede ser la vida de un superhéroe y una bruja, - agregó ella – al menos es lo que yo pienso todas las mañanas, cuando despierto. Que soy muy bendecida por poder tener todo esto contigo.

* * *

Le había dicho a Steve que todo estaría bien. Pero cuando el avión en el que iba resultó ser tomado por unos terroristas, maldijo su suerte.

Si tan sólo no hubiera tanta gente…

Estiró el brazo, no necesitaba sacar su varita para realizar un encantamiento aturdidor, pero todavía tenía que hacer el movimiento de muñeca.

\- ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas, bruja, o todos morirán! – dijo uno de los hombres, acercándose a ella hasta pegar la pistola a su cabeza.

Ginny se congeló. Ellos sabían que era una bruja, por lo que debían tener relación con aquel grupo de Hill. Si intentaba hacer magia de una manera obvia, alguien saldría herido. O muerto.

\- Asi me gusta. Ahora… ¿dónde tienes la varita?

Les dirigió una mirada de absoluto odio mientras ellos tomaban su varita, y uno intentaba romperla, sin resultados. Se necesitaba algo más que un muggle para destruirla.

\- Déjalo, se la llevaremos a Graham y él sabrá qué hacer con esa cosa. Es de los suyos, después de todo. – dijo otro, antes de alejarse hacia la parte trasera del avión.

Se oyó el sonido de un celular, alguien que había logrado mantenerlo escondido, y el hombre que tenía la pistola en su cabeza se alejó, golpeando al muchacho que tenía el móvil.

Ella apenas movió la mano en su dirección.

\- ¡Desmaius!

El hombre cayó inmediatamente.

\- ¡Estúpidos! – otro de los terroristas se giró al ver a su compañero caído y le apuntó a ella.

\- ¡Protego!

El encantamiento le protegió de las balas.

\- Cómo… no se supone que puedas hacer eso sin el maldito pedazo de manera.

\- Pues no te informaron bien. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- ¡Desmaius!

Entonces hubo un temblor, y acto seguido una voz se escuchó a través de los parlantes.

\- Atención todos, les habla su nuevo capitán, Iron Man.

Ginny sonrió aliviada. Cuando Tony se presentó en el pasillo con un brazo apuntándoles, uno de ellos apenas tuvo tiempo de amenazar con explotar su bomba. Ella había recuperado su varita y sencillamente lo hizo desaparecer.

\- Bueno, ahora está fuera del avión. Pero creo que querrás asegurarte de que caiga donde no pueda lastimar a otros. – le dijo a Tony.

\- Como tú digas, pelirroja.

* * *

Al menos Ginny fue capaz de hacer el regreso a casa (al día siguiente, después de haber aprovechado que Pepper podía hacerse de unas horas libres en medio de la locura de su trabajo, para tener un tiempo de chicas) por medio de la red Flu, estrenando la conexión. Pensando en lo conveniente que sería, ella firmó los papeles para una conexión directa entre su casa y la Torre de los Vengadores, haciendo entender a Tony por qué había insistido tanto en que agregaran una chimenea en el lugar.

\- Vamos, Tony. Ya sé que te mueres de curiosidad por criticar nuestros medios de transporte.

\- En realidad sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo, ya sabes. – carraspeó él - Estoy seguro de que el Cap no estaría muy contento si te sucediera algo.

Ginny sonrió.

\- ¡Te estás ablandando, Tony! ¿Seguro de que no piensas pedirle matrimonio a Pepper uno de estos días?

Él tosió sonoramente, y esto sólo la hizo reír más.

\- Bien, vamos.

Tony seguía tosiendo – aunque esta vez en serio – luego de llegar a su departamento.

Para sorpresa suya, Steve estaba allí, sentado en la sala, esperándola. No se suponía que llegara hasta más tarde ese día…

\- ¡Steve! – aunque sonrió, sabía que Steve no se encontraba del mejor humor.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué sólo me entero por terceros de que estuviste en un avión secuestrado por terroristas apenas ayer? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve?

\- Ayayay, creo que mejor me voy a la cocina… - dijo Tony, dando dos pasos al costado. Y luego dos más. - ¿Tienes algo para beber, pelirroja?

\- No Tony. Ve y espera allá.

El hombre se fue murmurando algo sobre un complejo de madre que ella tenía y sus ganas de darle órdenes.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, Steve. Pensaba que estabas ocupado, así que no quise molestarte al ver que todo se solucionó.

Steve suspiró, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

\- Pudo haberles pasado algo, a ti y al bebé…

\- Estamos bien. Además, por fortuna, Tony llegó a tiempo para resolver esas cosas que no entiendo como, ya sabes, volar un avión.

Steve la abrazó con fuerza y fue relajándose poco a poco.

\- También me preocupo por ti cada vez que vas en una misión, pero confío en que, si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación que no puedes manejar, me pedirás ayuda. – dijo ella, acariciando el rostro de su esposo. – No te mentiré, estuve asustada. Pero me protegí a mí y a nuestro hijo. Estamos bien.

\- De acuerdo. – él beso su frente, y luego bajó a sus labios. – Te amo, Gin.


	14. Recuerda

_"Gracias, Buck, pero puedo hacer esto solo."_

 _"La cosa es que no tienes que hacerlo solo. Estoy contigo hasta el final, compañero."_

 _\- Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Recuerda.**

* * *

 **Washington. Abril, 2014.**

Steve inspiró profundo, viendo a Natasha darle la espalda y alejarse. La dejó. Aunque no lo dijera, apreciaba a Fury y necesitaba vivir su pena. Él mismo no había imaginado cuando Fury lo citó en aquel departamento, que las cosas acabarían de esa manera.

Tenía que averiguar quiénes exactamente habían hecho eso, de quiénes había desconfiado Fury antes de ser asesinado. Pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo.

Andando hasta una cabina, tratando de ocultar su rostro lo más posible, marcó el teléfono de su casa.

\- ¿Hola? – la voz de Ginny respondió luego de unos timbrados.

\- Gin, sucedió algo. Asesinaron a Fury. Natasha y yo acabamos de verlo en la mesa de operaciones. No ha sobrevivido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

\- Aún no lo sé. Pero algo está sucediendo dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. Voy a casa ahora. No abras la puerta a nadie más. Haz… lo que tengas que hacer para protegerlos. Y recoge tus cosas, lo mejor es que se vayan lejos cuanto antes, tal vez a la Madriguera.

\- Cuidate – fue lo único que ella dijo antes de cortar.

Para cuando él se había girado, Natasha estaba de nuevo a su lado.

\- Espera, ¿vas a casa ahora? – había cierta acusación en su voz.

\- Es el mejor lugar en el que podríamos planear y evitar ser espiados. La magia de Ginny interfiere con esa clase de cosas.

Natasha lo sabía. Era uno de los motivos por los cuáles Nick se quejaba constantemente… Steve tenía un buen punto.

\- Iré contigo. También quiero ver a Tony, después de todo.

Rumlow llegó en ese momento, informando a Steve que debía ir a las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. con él en ese mismo momento. Él frunció el ceño: la orden y la forma Rumlow lo apremiaba no le gustaba para nada.

Realmente, ¿podía confiar en Natasha? A veces creía que si, pero con los últimos acontecimientos no estaba seguro. Después de todo, ella le ocultaba información bajo órdenes de Fury, sin importar que fueran amigos. ¿Podía seguir incluso llamándola una amiga?

De acuerdo.

Steve sacó un pedazo de papel de la libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo y anotó la dirección.

\- Ve a esta dirección. Ginny te abrirá.

\- De acuerdo.

Él siguió a Romlow y a sus hombres, mientras todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a Ginny y a Anthony, deseando que ambos estuvieran bien. Seguro de que él mismo, en esos momentos, corría un riesgo potencial de no estar nada bien.

* * *

El día en que Anthony había nacido fue uno de los días en que sintió más miedo. Él, que había pelado guerras y batallas casi imposibles, que era responsable de mantener seguros y a salvo a miles de personas, se sentía en ese momento de esa pequeña criatura que, por primera vez, dependía solamente de Ginny y de él.

El hecho de que Tony no dejara de citar todos los percances que los recién nacidos podían sufrir –al parecer había buscado información en internet sólo para fastidiarlo – no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Más de una vez se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a la idea de Ginny de llamar a su hijo con el nombre de Stark.

\- Tony, no estás ayudando en nada. – dijo Natasha, suspirando. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Pepper en la cafetería?

\- ¿Sr. Rogers? – una doctora salió de la sala, llamándolo.

\- Soy yo.- dijo él de inmediato.

\- Su esposa quiere verlo. Venga, por favor.

Ginny estaba acostada en una cama, sosteniendo al bebé en brazos. Ella lo miró y sonrió, y en ese momento se veía más hermosa que nunca.

\- Es idéntico a ti. – dijo ella. – En serio, es como si los genes Weasley no hubieran aportado nada.

El bebé abrió los ojos azules y movió sus pequeñas manitas.

\- Anthony Buchanan Rogers. – repitió Ginny – viéndolo ahora, el nombre le queda muy bien.

\- Es perfecto. – Steve se encontró a si mismo sonriendo. – Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

Sintiéndose no del todo adecuado, él tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, y todo tuvo un sentido diferente. La razón por la cual arriesgaba su vida en las misiones, la importancia de proteger la libertad y la seguridad de las personas… él necesitaba hacerlo por Anthony, para que él viviera en un mundo mejor.

\- No sabes cómo mamá y papá te aman, Anthony. – susurró él, pero Ginny alcanzó a oírlo. – Nos has dado una nueva vida.

Anthony había supuesto toda una nueva aventura, y él se vio aprendiendo todo tipo de nuevas cosas, desde cambiar pañales, despertar en la noche cuando el bebé lloraba y pasear con él por toda la casa, hasta más recientemente, escondiendo objetos que antes siempre había considerado inofensivos pero que veía como armas mortales desde que Anthony había comenzado a gatear y hacerse de todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

Aun así, el tiempo que pasaba con Ginny y Anthony todavía se veía muy limitado por las misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y en ese mismo momento, mientras era rodeado en un ascensor por otros agentes de la organización, a punto de atacarle, Steve se preguntó si algo de lo que había hecho en la agencia valía la pena. Estaba en peligro mortal. El mundo estaba en peligro mortal. Su familia estaba en peligro mortal en ese momento.

* * *

Steve no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las cosas que había aprendido ese día lo sorprendía más: saber que HYDRA seguía existiendo, y bajo las narices de S.H.I.E.L.D. Que el tipo del parque con el que solía hablar de sus respectivas guerras se hiciera llamar Falcón, y tuviera un equipo de impresionantes alas. Que Nick Fury seguía con vida. O que el Soldado de Invierno era en realidad Bucky, su amigo de toda la vida, a quien había creído muerto hasta hace unas horas.

Pero en ese momento ni siquiera tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo aquello, porque debía destruir esos Helicarriers antes de que mataran a miles y miles de personas, las que habían sido marcadas como amenazas.

\- Atención a todos los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Este es Steve Rogers. Han oído un montón acerca de mí estos últimos días. Algunos de ustedes incluso ordenaron cazarme. Pero es hora de que sepan la verdad. S.H.I.E.L.D. no es lo que pensamos que era. Ha sido tomada por HYDRA…

A partir de allí, todo fue un pandemónium… agentes tratando de derribarlos, otros muriendo o siendo heridos tratando de detener los helicarriers… Steve y Falcón habían logrado derribar dos de los tres, cuando se encontró con la persona con quien menos deseaba luchar.

Buck. Lanzándose al ataque.

\- Me conoces.

\- No, no te conozco!

Steve interpuso el escudo entre ellos, evitando el golpe y enviando a Bucky lejos.

\- Bucky, me has conocido tu vida entera. – Bucky se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercaba a él - Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes…

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo echó abajo.

\- No puedo… dejarte hacer esto. La gente va a morir, Bucky.

Sabía que, en el fondo, detrás de todo lo que le hicieron para que se comportara de esa manera, allí estaba el chico que había sido su mejor amigo. No podía renunciar a salvarle.

Pero si seguía así…

Steve se puso de pie. Tenía que detener los Helicarriers y regresar a Ginny y a Anthony. Pero también tenía que ayudar a Buck, ¿qué ejemplo estaría dejando para su hijo en ese caso? Entonces soltó el escudo.

\- No voy a pelear contigo, eres mi amigo.

\- ¡TÚ ERES MI MISIÓN! ¡TÚ ERES MI MISIÓN!

Se echó sobre Steve, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

\- Sólo recuerda… estoy contigo hasta el final.

Hubo una fracción de segundo en que Steve distinguió el reconocimiento en los ojos de Buck. Una fracción de segundo, y el brazo de metal volvió a prepararse para otro puñetazo.

Entonces él salió disparado hacia atrás.

\- Siempre tan dramático, Steve. Al menos no llego tan tarde.

* * *

Ginny había apenas tenido tiempo de que Natasha le explicara lo que había sucedido cuando los sensores de intrusos le indicaron que había gente no deseada acercándose.

Cogió la bolsa – en la que había cargado todo cuanto era de valor para Steve y para ella – y a Anthony en sus brazos, y le indicó a Natasha que la siguiera.

\- Vete tú, Ginny. Será más fácil que le pierdas el rastro si van ustedes solos.

\- Pero…

\- Me las arreglaré.

Ella había utilizado la Red Flu para aparecerse en las oficinas del MACUSA y de allí había tomado un traslador que la llevó hasta la Madriguera, el lugar más seguro para ocultarse. Ninguna cámara de S.H.I.E.L.D. podía capturarlos mientras estuvieran lejos de la tecnología muggle.

Sabiendo que Steve podría necesitarla, luego de asegurarse de aumentar la protección alrededor de la Madriguera de todas las formas posibles, darle un beso de buenas noches a su bebé, y tranquila sabiendo que estaría a salvo mientras estuviera con su madre, Ginny fue a buscar a Hermione y a Kingsley para ponerles al corriente de la situación.

Natasha le había llamado al número que ella había indicado, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, respecto a HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Primero debemos saber si en las Naciones Unidas, o incluso en la Confederación, hay personas involucradas en esto de HYDRA. – dijo Hermione, desde su asiento en el despacho de Ministra, cargo que ocupaba desde hacía unos meses.

\- ¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?

\- Convocaré a una reunión, – dijo Kingsley enseguida. Tenía el poder para hacerlo directamente desde que se había convertido en el presidente de la Confederación – y Ginny, irás conmigo. Tendremos que usar legiremancia primero, mientras aún no estén prevenidos…

\- Y luego, ¿qué haremos con S.H.I.E.L.D.? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Kingsley y yo nos encargaremos de revalidad tu estatus como nuestra embajadora, si los miembros de la Confederación no están involucrados. – dijo Hermione - De cualquier manera, debemos preparar la defensa… Ginny, pase lo que pase creo que deberías seguir trabajando con los Vengadores. Creo que el mundo los necesitará mucho más de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, ¿has podido contactar con Stark?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

\- No, como siempre evita responder llamadas… y creo que está de vacaciones en algún lugar con su prometida…

Hermione suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Trabajemos con lo que tenemos. Andando.

* * *

Al menos, la Confederación no estaba plagada de secretos magos oscuros. Había un miembro francés de las Naciones Unidas, en cambio…

Luego de que Ginny y Kingsley expusieran el caso, y de paso al traidor, éste fue apresado. Tanto muggles como magos estuvieron a punto de entrar en pánico sabiendo que HYDRA estaba al mando de unas armas que empezarían a matar a todas las "amenazas" en cualquier momento.

\- El Capitán América y su equipo están ahora mismo trabajando para detener esas armas. – dijo Ginny, con calma. – Pero debemos estar preparados, por lo que nosotros sugeriríamos que tanto fuerzas de seguridad muggles como Aurores y magos capacitados en todos nuestros países comenzaran a tomar medidas para proteger a la gente. En caso de que lo peor suceda, y los helicarriers no sean detenidos, debemos salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente que puede ser afectada.

\- Y usted qué hará, Ginny Rogers? Con estas noticias de S.H.I.E.L.D. y su relación con ellos, su posición no está muy clara.

\- Con S.H.I.E.L.D. o sin ella, soy parte de los Vengadores. Y los Vengadores se encargan de proteger el mundo, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Si me disculpan, hay unos helicarriers que deben ser detenidos y me necesitan allí.

Dicho esto, se desapareció silenciosamente para aparecer en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todo allí era un desastre, agentes llevando el mismo uniforme matándose unos a otros. Ella interpuso un escudo entre ambos bandos, ya que no estaba segura de quienes eran los buenos y los malos, y siguió avanzando.

¿Dónde estás, Steve?

Encontró su motocicleta, claro, y los Helicarriers volando a una altura considerable. Sólo debía subir.

\- Bueno, Sirius, vamos a descubrir por qué te gustaba tanto esa moto voladora.

\- ¡TÚ ERES MI MISIÓN! ¡TÚ ERES MI MISIÓN!

Un hombre con un brazo de metal se echó sobre Steve, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

\- Sólo recuerda… estoy contigo hasta el final. – dijo Steve, sin siquiera intentar defenderse.

Ella corrió hacia él, con la varita en mano. "Desmaius!" El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás.

\- Siempre tan dramático, Steve. – dijo ella, tomando aire. - Al menos no llego tan tarde.

\- Gin… ¿estás bien? ¿Y Anthony?

\- No te preocupes, a salvo. No podía simplemente no venir a ayudar. – miró al hombre tirado en el suelo y preguntó. - ¿Y éste quién es?

\- Bucky.

\- ¿Bucky? ¿Tu amigo de la infancia? Pero… - si, Steve le había dicho que estaba muerto. Pero en ese mundo raro en el que vivían. – Olvídalo. Después me dices por qué trataba de matarte. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Volamos este lugar.- al parecer Steve ya sabía cómo lograr esa parte.

\- Genial.

\- El único problema es cómo salir los tres de aquí.

\- Por eso no te preocupes – dijo, señalando la moto. – Le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones. Lo amarás, de verdad.

Cinco minutos después, los tres salían volando montados en la motocicleta, mientras el helicarrier acababa de estallar.


	15. Ayudando a Bucky

_"Perderás a alguien si el cual no puedes vivir, y tu corazón se romperá horriblemente, y las malas noticias es que nunca te recuperarás completamente de la pérdida. Pero esto también es parte de las buenas noticias. Vivirán para siempre en tu corazón roto que no se sella de vuelta. Y lo sobrevivirás. Es como tener una pierna rota que no sana completamente – que todavía duele cuando hace frío, pero aprendes a bailar con la cojera." Anne Lamott._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. Ayudando a Bucky.**

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. se había disuelto. Nick Fury había desaparecido, en su misión de encontrar a los agentes de HYDRA dispersos por el mundo. ¿Natasha? También era muy buena ocultándose. Steve, Ginny y Anthony se habían vuelto a establecer en Nueva York, a una casa que ella había conseguido gracias a los contactos de Hermione con el MACUSA, mucho más protegida en caso de que volvieran a tener un incidente en el futuro. Allí, Steve pensaba tomarse un descanso del gobierno y volver a lo que había sido una de sus pasiones desde su época de adolescente, antes de que la guerra comenzara: los comics. Ginny debía admitir que él era muy bueno en eso.

Al mudarse de vuelta a Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes estaba con ellos.

Ginny sabía lo importante que era para Steve, tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta. También sentía una enorme pena por lo que ese hombre había tenido que pasar, tan horrible como ser sometido a un Cruciatus y al Imperius por años. Que pudiera reconocer a Steve y ya empezara a recuperar sus recuerdos, era una prueba de su fortaleza.

\- Es hora del desayuno – dijo Ginny, y también le alcanzó una taza – pero antes bébete eso.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una medicina para la memoria. Ayuda mucho con la confusión…

No creía que él estuviera listo para saber sobre su magia.

Bucky la miró con sospecha, pero finalmente bebió, haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- Ya lo sé. Asqueroso. – dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa de comprensión. – Sé lo que se siente, créeme.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- La esposa de Steve, Ginny.

\- ¿Ginny? Pero Peggy… - Bucky se apretó la cabeza con las manos, luchando con el dolor.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tranquilo. Lo irás aprendiendo todo. Tus recuerdos volverán. Eres una persona muy fuerte.

\- ¿No me tienes miedo?

\- No tengo por qué tener miedo. Ahora, ven a desayunar.

Bucky se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Y Steve?

\- Es su turno de cambiar a Tony. Bajará en un momento.

\- Tony…

\- Nuestro hijo. Se llama Anthony Buchaman Rogers. Steve quería honrar tu memoria…

\- Es un nombre horrible.

Ginny se mordió el labio. Inevitablemente, hablando de nombres con él, pensó en su pequeño James, y en Albus, y en Harry.

\- Siéntate. ¿Quieres café?

\- Ma… ma… ma…

\- Alguien quiere verte.

Steve traía a Anthony en brazos, y apenas el pequeño la vio exigió ir con ella.

\- Aquí estás, mi príncipe. – dijo ella sonriendo y tomando al bebé de los brazos de Steve- Ven con mamá. ¿Puedes sacar el jugo de la nevera, Steve?

Él lo hizo y se sentó, dándole un vistazo a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Estás casado y tienes un hijo?

Steve sonrió.

\- Despertar en este siglo no fue tan malo.

\- No, si recuerdas bien quien eres, supongo que no.

\- Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo. – ofreció Steve. – Todavía no has visto la ciudad, y ha cambiado mucho desde nuestros días.

Bucky se encogió de hombros y Steve lo tomó como un sí.

\- Genial. Ustedes salgan y diviértanse, yo debo ir al MACUSA. Me dijeron que tienen una guardería, en caso de que necesite dejar a Tony por un momento. – con esto, obtuvo una mirada interrogante de Steve – Dicen que ese hombre… Hill… el que asesinó a mi familia, está muriendo. Alguien le… - "maldijo" – hirió gravemente y está muriendo. Parece que quiere hablar conmigo, y el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad cree que tal vez me dé información importante respecto a su grupo si voy.

\- ¿En serio crees que es seguro?

\- Tomaré todas las medidas, no te preocupes.

Acabaron de desayunar y Ginny cambió a Anthony y a si misma antes de despedirse de Steve y de Bucky y tomar el taxi. Sería imposible explicar que ella utilizara la Red Flu sin contar toda la historia.

\- Bien, vamos. – dijo Steve, tomando su chaqueta.

\- ¿Ella también es del ejército? – preguntó Bucky.

\- No, no estrictamente, como nosotros al menos. Pero también estuvo en una guerra, hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y asesinaron a su familia?

\- A su esposo y a sus dos hijos pequeños. Sucedió sólo un año antes de que nos conociéramos.

Bucky frunció el ceño. Para él, las muertes eran sólo muertes, las víctimas sólo eran números… así había conseguido matar a tantos cuando no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Tenía que enfocarse para pensar en ellos como personas. ¿Asesinar a niños? Creía que al menos no había hecho eso, aunque no podía estar seguro. Todo era confuso.

\- Ella estaba destrozada… y sin embargo, me ayudó cuando no encontraba el sentido de vivir otra vez. Todos los que me importaban estaban muertos, creía que tú estabas muerto… me sentía perdido. Creo que nos ayudamos mutuamente, y en algún punto comencé a amarla. Es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido nunca.

A veces, Ginny tenía días en los que estaba melancólica o triste y él se veía a si mismo incapaz de hacer gran cosa para ayudarla. Sabía que era un dolor que no se iría del todo, y que ella se encontraba extrañando a sus otros hijos, que le gustaría que ellos también estuvieran jugando con Tony… Lo único que él podía hacer era intentar hacerla feliz en la vida que habían construido juntos.

Bucky, que realmente no podía comprender todo eso en aquellos momentos, simplemente miraba alrededor, los altos rascacielos, los carteles, el ajetreo de la ciudad alrededor. Se sentía mareado.

\- No sé si me guste todo esto.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas, Steve y Ginny pusieron a Bucky al corriente de cuanto podían, sobre lo que había pasado desde la guerra hasta ese momento en el mundo.

Él también iba recordando más y más detalles no sólo de sus años en la guerra, sino de su infancia y de sus días de adolescente. Con los recuerdos, Steve decía, comenzaba a comportarse más como él mismo.

\- Habían unos chicos molestándolo. Entonces Steve era un escuálido, nada como lo ves ahora. – le contó él a Ginny. – Me preocupé y me acerqué a ver qué sucedía. Así nos conocimos.

\- ¿En serio? Steve me dijo que él había cambiado después del suero, pero… ¿qué tanto?

\- Solía usar papel de diario en sus zapatos.

Ginny comenzó a reír y Steve se acercó, trayendo a Anthony en brazos.

\- Este chico tiene hambre.

\- ¿Usabas papel de diario en tus zapatos, Steve? ¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny, todavía riendo.

\- ¡Hey! – Steve se dirigió a Bucky. – ¿Ese es el tipo de cosas que comienzas a recordar?

Acabó sonriendo, contento de tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

\- Ven con mamá, Tony. – Ginny cogió en brazos al bebé, que comenzó a reír también.

\- ¿Cuánto tiene? – preguntó Bucky, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Anthony.

\- Siete meses. – dijo Ginny, y miró a Steve. - ¿Puedes creer qué tan rápido pasa el tiempo?

Dejó a Tony en su silla especial y fue a buscar la papilla que había dejado enfriar por un rato. Anthony comenzó a mirar a Bucky con sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules. Bucky miró de vuelta. Anthony sonrió y juntó sus manos, como en un aplauso, y pequeños copos de nieve cayeron sobre la mesa.

Bucky saltó atrás, asustado, y Anthony volvió a reir.

\- ¿H-han visto eso?

Steve, que había estado echando un vistazo al periódico, y Ginny giraron hacia ellos. Steve abrió más los ojos, impresionado. Ginny simplemente sonrió.

\- Oh, Merlín. ¡Su primer brote de magia involuntario! ¡Y es tan pequeño aún!

Steve suspiró. Bucky estaba mirando a Ginny como si estuviera loca. Bien, si su amigo iba a vivir con ellos y Tony tenía magia que no podía exactamente controlar, era mejor que se lo dijeran.

\- Verás, Bucky, no queríamos añadir más carga a todo esto, pero supongo que es el momento oportuno para decirte que Ginny es una bruja.

\- Bromeas.

\- Hasta tiene una varita.

Bucky comenzó a reír.

Tomó una buena hora y varias demostraciones para que él quedara convencido, y otra hora para que Ginny le relatara de la guerra mágica y cómo actualmente magos oscuros trabajaban en conjunto con terroristas muggles de manera clandestina.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día, cuando saliste a pasear con Steve, fui a ver a un preso que había estado pidiendo por mí?

Él asintió, aunque sólo recordaba vagamente. En ese momento no había entendido del todo, sólo que ella parecía ser un soldado igual que ellos.

\- Bien, ese hombre era un mago. Un desquiciado. Cuando fui, simplemente volvió a amenazarme, diciendo que ellos, las MOIRAS, como se hacen llamar, volverían por mí y por los Vengadores.

\- ¿Quiénes exactamente son los Vengadores? Los han mencionado muchas veces, pero realmente no entiendo qué son. ¿Agentes del gobierno? ¿Soldados?

\- Son personas con habilidades especiales. – dijo Steve. – Algunos dicen Súper Héroes.

\- En algún momento los conocerás. – dijo Ginny mientras iba a dejar a Anthony en su corral de juegos. – Creo que al menos a uno de ellos muy pronto. Es Tony Stark, creo que su padre trabajó con ustedes.

\- ¿Stark?

\- Es un buen amigo. Aunque Steve y él tienden a discutir mucho… - Ginny pausó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Bucky y el silencio de Steve. - ¿Algún problema?

\- No, sólo… estaba pensando.

Pero Ginny supo enseguida que sí había algo y su mirada se dirigió a Steve, que optó por mirar a otro lado. No, señor, las cosas no se quedarían así, definitivamente.


	16. Desastre Potencial

**Superado el capítulo 15, estamos a la mitad de Becoming Free :)**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y dejen un pequeñito review. No toma mucho tiempo y me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

 _"_ _La gente siempre habla sobre lo difícil que es recordar cosas – donde dejamos las llaves, o el nombre de un conocido – pero nadie habla de todo el esfuerzo que ponemos en olvidar. Estoy exhausto por el esfuerzo de olvidar… hay cosas que deben ser olvidadas si queremos seguir viviendo." – Stephen Carpenter, Killer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Desastre Potencial.**

* * *

Ginny realmente lo había dejado pasar, esperando que Steve en algún momento le dijera cuál era el problema, hasta esa tarde en que les había contado de la invitación de Pepper para su fiesta de compromiso, a la que todos ellos estaban invitados. No se le pasó desapercibida las miradas que intercambiaron Steve y Bucky por un momento, aunque otra vez optó por el silencio. Hasta esa noche.

Tony por fin se había quedado dormido y Steve acababa de entrar a la habitación luego de tomar una ducha.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando, Steve? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te has puesto tenso hoy, luego de que mencioné la fiesta? ¿Y qué hay del otro día, cuando le hablé de Tony a Buck? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Él suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano Ginny preguntaría.

\- Creo que sería mejor para Buck si no fuera a esa fiesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando Natasha y yo descubrimos lo de HYDRA dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D… bueno, entonces también descubrimos que los padres de Tony no murieron en un accidente. Fueron asesinados.

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios. Cuando Tony lo sepa… - comenzó a decir Ginny, y entonces se detuvo – Espera, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho? Han pasado como dos meses desde entonces.

Steve agachó la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Parecía llevar un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Y entonces, antes de que lo dijera, ella lo entendió.

\- Fue Bucky quien lo hizo. Cuando lo usaban como el Soldado de Invierno.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura.

\- Steve, tienes que decírselo a Tony. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

\- Lo sé.

Pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Tony probablemente no lo comprendería, o no aceptaría que Buck realmente no era culpable porque no estaba en control de sus acciones, ni siquiera de su mente, en esos momentos. Y eso era comprensible, porque después de todo se trataba de sus padres. Pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a Bucky, su mejor amigo, su amigo de toda la vida.

\- Lo sé. Pero ambos son mis amigos.

Y finalmente, no quería perder a ninguno.

\- Mírame, Steve. – dijo ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los castaños de ella, y todo lo que había allí era ternura y comprensión – Eres el hombre más noble que conozco. Uno de los más valientes que he conocido. Harás lo correcto, aunque no sea sencillo, y yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre tendrás a tu familia contigo.

Él sonrió y le dio un largo y suave beso.

\- Gracias. – dijo. – Aunque creo que debo decírselo después de la fiesta de compromiso. Me odiará aún más si arruino la noche, con el esfuerzo que le ha tomado decidirse.

Ante esto, ambos rieron por un rato antes de quedar en un cómodo silencio, que Ginny acabó rompiendo.

\- Ahora, Capitán, pasando a asuntos más serios…

Ella sólo necesitó morderse el labio sugestivamente para que él volviera a besarla, esta vez con pura pasión. Un chasquido de dedos de Ginny y la habitación quedó a oscuras, insonorizada. Un momento para ellos dos.

* * *

En días como esos a Ginny le gustaría tener a su familia cerca, o simplemente tener más amigos en la ciudad. Pero todos sus amigos, claro, estarían en la fiesta esa noche.

\- No te preocupes, Ginny, trae al pequeño Tony contigo. – le dijo Pepper mientras conversaban por teléfono. – De cualquier forma, hace tiempo Tony no ve a su ahijado, y ya sabes que es el consentido de todos en el grupo…

Ginny rió y miró hacia la sala, donde Bucky estaba jugando con Anthony, haciéndole reír. Claro que todos sus amigos querían a su hijo, pero eso no hacía que Steve y ella se preocuparan menos.

\- Tal vez. Pero de todas maneras, Pepper-

\- Mira, de hecho ya está arreglado. He encontrado al ideal personal de confianza en caso de que necesite descansar, y la seguridad en la torre ha sido reforzada por Tony pensando en todo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Está bien. Gracias, Pepper. Y disculpa todas las molestias.

Ginny siguió observando a Bucky y Anthony jugando. En verdad, ese hombre había cambiado mucho desde que lo Steve y ella lo habían traído con ellos la primera vez. Ella había tenido que buscar a un sanador que supiera de legiremancia para verlo, y utilizar todos sus poderes de persuasión para que accedieran a darle a un muggle las pociones que normalmente utilizaban con sus pacientes. Pero había valido la pena.

\- Buck, ¿crees que puedes mirar a Tony por un momento, mientras me doy una ducha? Steve no debe tardar en volver.

\- No hay problema.- dijo él, cargando a Tony en sus brazos.

\- Si necesitas algo, sólo grita.

Era una pena que tuviera que cargar en la conciencia con actos en los que realmente no tuvo elección, pero sabía lo difícil que era aceptarlo, luego de haber pasado por lo mismo a los once años cuando fue poseída por Lord Voldemort y abrió la cámara de los secretos. Había sido horrible no estar en control de su propio cuerpo y sus acciones, pero de todas formas ser culpable del sufrimiento de otros.

Ojalá cuando Tony supiera la verdad, lograra al menos comprenderlo. Pero, habiendo estado también en sus zapatos cuando perdió a su esposo y a sus hijos por culpa de la maldad de otros, sabía que era difícil comprender nada cuando se estaba sufriendo.

De pronto, se sentía muy mayor.

Ginny suspiró, pensando otra vez que la vida a veces era una perra.

* * *

\- Fabulosa como siempre, Ginny – dijo Tony, saludándola y enseguida enfocándose en su ahijado – Oh, y aquí está el campeón. Diablos, está enorme, ¿qué le dan de comer?

Ginny ignoró ese comentario.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Podría decirse que bien, aunque las entrevistas respecto al tema me tienen harto. ¿Por qué nadie puede creer que de verdad me voy a casar?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo digamos? – dijo Steve, sonriendo - Felicidades, Tony.

\- Me alegra que pudieras venir, Cap. – dijo Tony, y echó una mirada a Bucky. - Y tú eres…

\- Este es mi amigo, James Barnes.

\- El otro soldado congelado, si… Romanoff me habló de lo ocurrido. Lo siento, compañero.

Probablemente Tony había confundido la razón de la incomodidad de Bucky por el hecho de no estar totalmente adaptado a la vida moderna, tal como había sido antes con Steve… un minuto después, se los estaba llevando a donde la agente Hill, el doctor Banner, Natasha y Clint se encontraban tomando unas copas y conversando.

\- Oh, pero si es Tony!

\- Ya sé que soy encantador, Romanoff, pero contrólate, que Pepper anda cerca.

\- No tú, Stark – dijo ella, levantándose y extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a Anthony. – ha crecido muchísimo, ¿en serio sólo han sido dos meses desde que lo vimos por última vez?

\- Pronto visitaremos a los padres de Ginny, dicen que apenas pueden reconocerlo de las fotos – dijo Steve.

\- ¿Dónde está Pepper, por cierto? – preguntó Ginny, girando la cabeza a su alrededor buscando a la mujer.

\- Con unos invitados – dijo Bruce, y dirigiéndose a Tony añadió- creo que es un momento oportuno para que vayas a rescatarla.

Tony suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, si me disculpan…

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando nadas en dinero – dijo la agente Hill. – Te ves obligado a tratar con personas que realmente no te importan un pepino.

Bucky, Steve y Ginny se sentaron junto a sus amigos y pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre lo que cada uno había estado haciendo desde la última vez que se vieran, hasta que Pepper y Tony finalmente se libraron de los últimos "compromisos obligatorios" de la noche y pudieron unirse a ellos.

\- Ahora, quiero proponer un brindis por estos dos – dijo Natasha, levantando la copa. – Y sobre todo para ti, Pepper, por soportar a este hombre. Sabemos lo difícil que debe ser.

\- Mira, Romanoff – comenzó Tony, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Todos rieron. Steve se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bien, un brindis por este compromiso y que se hayan dado cuenta de que quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos – dijo él. – Les deseo mucha felicidad. Y si alguna vez Pepper te llega a echar de la casa, Tony, recuerda que Ginny y yo tenemos un sofá muy cómodo en la sala.

Y volvieron a reir.

* * *

Tony se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo los informes de la fundación, cuando JARVIS le anunció que Steve estaba llegando.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Cap? Es raro tenerte por aquí.

Él tomó un lugar frente al escritorio.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo, Tony.

\- Te escucho.- sin embargo, había vuelto sus ojos a la computadora.

\- Se trata de tus padres. De algo que Nat y yo descubrimos cuando salió a la luz la infiltración de HYDRA en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony alzó la vista inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Cuando Nat y yo descubrimos lo de HYDRA… bien, ellos estuvieron infiltrados en S.H.I.E.L.D. desde sus inicios. Y si alguna vez alguien se acercaba a descubrir la verdad, lo eliminaban, como intentaron hacer con Fury y luego conmigo. – explicó Steve. – También fue lo que hicieron con tus padres.

Las palabras penetraron su piel lentamente, durante el largo silencio que siguió a las palabras de Steve. HYDRA. Sus padres. S.H.I.E.L.D. Recordó la amarga discusión que había tenido con su padre poco antes de que se despidiera, el rencor por no parecer nunca llegar a sus expectativas – siempre midiéndolo con su mejor amigo, ese hombre que ahora estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio de Tony, y que él mismo consideraba un amigo ahora – y finalmente la culpa. Culpa por todo lo que no había dicho, culpa por no decirle a su padre que a pesar de todo lo que no podía comprender sobre él y lo mucho que dolía la distancia entre ellos, todavía lo quería.

Pero la culpa no era suya. No había sido un accidente, según Steve. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por HYDRA.

\- ¿Quién?

Steve suspiró. Ese era el momento que podía cambiarlo todo.

\- Él realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía control sobre sí mismo..

\- Rogers…

\- Fue Bucky. Estaba programado como el soldado de invierno, y él lo hizo.

Tony se puso de pie de un salto.

\- Eres un bastardo.

Con un clic, estaba enfundado en su traje y ni siquiera Steve pudo pararlo de salir volando, sin duda en dirección a la casa, donde Bucky Barnes ya esperaba problemas.


	17. Navidad

Me he estado divirtiendo tanto al escribir esta historia. Asi que... más capítulos para ustedes :)

* * *

 _"_ _Ahora sé que nunca superamos nuestras grandes pérdidas; las absorbemos, y ellas nos convierten en diferentes, y frecuentemente más amables, criaturas." – Gail Caldwell._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Navidad.**

* * *

 **24 de diciembre del 2014.**

Ginny acabó de empacar todo lo que necesitarían en su bolso, y sentándose en la cama, echó otro vistazo a su teléfono móvil. Ni un mensaje, ni una respuesta.

Steve y ella habían estado intentando comunicarse con él por meses, desde aquella pelea. Steve había ido a buscarlo a su casa y a la torre más veces de las que ella podía contar, pero Tony se negaba a verles. Como si les odiara.

La única vez que habían oído algo de él fue durante el primer cumpleaños de Anthony, cuando envió un regalo para su ahijado. Pero ni siquiera entonces se dejó ver.

Ginny comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez él podría perdonar.

 **3 de julio de 2014.**

Todo había ido terriblemente mal. Tony había llegado a su casa furioso, sacando a Bucky a la fuerza con un puñetazo tan fuerte que arrancó la puerta de la entrada. El ruido asustó tanto a Anthony que comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Al menos los recuerdas? Tú, maldito bastardo.

\- Los recuerdo a todos – dijo Bucky solemnemente, poniéndose de pie y defendiéndose de otra embestida.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Mientras insonorizaba la habitación y reforzaba todos los hechizos de protección sobre la casa, trataba de calmar a Anthony y pensaba cómo detener a los dos hombres, entonces Steve llegó.

Pero las cosas sólo se pusieron peor.

\- ¡No era él, Tony! ¡HYDRA tenía el control de su mente!

\- Apártate – ordenó Tony.

Pero Steve no se movió, interponiéndose entre ambos. Ni siquiera tenía su escudo con él, Ginny se horrorizó al percatarse de ello.

\- ¡No era él!

\- Espera a mamá aquí, Anthony – le dijo en un susurro a su pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Pa… pa..?

\- Papá estará bien. – ella sonrió y lo dejó en su corral, saliendo afuera a tratar de parar esa locura.

\- ¡Es mi amigo! – una explosión mandó a Steve lejos, y un gran golpe de Bucky dejó sin aire a Tony.

\- También yo lo era.

\- ¡BASTA, LOS TRES! – dijo ella, con la varita en su mano. – No dejaré que sigan con esto y hagan algo de lo que se arrepentirán después.

Tony apartó la máscara que protegía su rostro.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Tony, sé lo que debe estar sintiendo.

\- Si supieras lo que estoy sintiendo, me dejarías matar a este desgraciado.- contestó el acusatoriamente.

\- Ahora mismo estás… demasiado enojado. Y tienes razón en estarlo. Pero en cuanto te calmes, tal vez veas las cosas de otro modo. Así que por favor, vete. O me veré forzada a hacer algo que no nos gustará a ninguno de los dos.

Él dio dos pasos hacia ella, desafiante. Ella no retrocedió.

\- ¿Será de esa manera, entonces?

\- Lo siento, Tony.

Pero él sólo le dirigió una mirada de dio a Steve, antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

 **24 de diciembre, 2014.**

\- Realmente creo que yo debería quedarme. – dijo Bucky.

\- Tonterías. – dijo Ginny, rodando los ojos. – Eres parte de la familia. Además, la filosofía Weasley dice: cuanto más, mejor.

A pesar de que Bucky se había mudado a un lugar propio hacía un par de meses, cuando el gobierno finalmente había cerrado su caso y le habían otorgado una pensión, todavía pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ellos, yendo a cenar casi todos los días o a ejercitar con Steve en las mañanas. ¿Cómo dejarlo pasar solo la navidad?

\- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos – señaló Steve, alzando en brazos a Anthony – Se hace tarde, y cuando Arthur llamó les dije que estaríamos allí para las cinco.

\- Bien, ve tú primero – dijo, pasándole un puñado del polvo flu.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Bucky, desconfiado.

Steve y ella rieron.

\- Pues claro.

\- Ottery St. Chappole, La Madriguera.

Un fuego verde pareció consumir a Steve y un segundo después sus dos chicos se habían ido.

\- Ahora tú – dijo Ginny, empujando por los hombros a Bucky y pasándole el polvo. – Di la dirección fuerte y claro…

* * *

\- ¡Ginny, querida! – ella fue atrapada en un abrazo de su madre.

\- Mamá – ella sonrió – los he echado de menos.

\- Pues debieron visitarnos con más frecuencia.

\- ¿Steve y Anthony?

\- Están por allá, con su amigo y Arthur…

Efectivamente, Steve, Anthony y Bucky se encontraban en la cocina junto con el padre de Ginny, Bill y el menor de los hijos de éste, Louis.

\- Wow, ¡fenomenal! – decía Louis, examinando el brazo de Bucky. Después frunció el ceño. - ¿Pero en serio pudiste pegarle al tío Steve? Él es muy fuerte…

Ginny sonrió al contemplar la escena, todos ellos juntos en la acogedora atmósfera que siempre ofrecía la Madriguera.

\- ¡Louis! ¡Es completamente grosero hacer ese tipo de comentarios a las personas respecto a su apariencia! – le regañó entonces una joven rubia, que Ginny reconoció como la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle. Le sorprendió verla allí, pero entonces recordó que se había alejado tanto de casa que no se enteraba de casi nada de lo que pasaba por allí.

\- Está bien – dijo Steve, sonriendo. – Son niños.

Gabrielle suspiró dramáticamente.

\- Como sea. Gabrielle Delacour, no creo que hayamos tenido el placer. – la chica batió sus largas pestañas y sonrió a Steve, y Ginny automáticamente recordó la ocasión de una boda, muchos años atrás, cuando también se había sentido absurdamente celosa de una niña.

\- Steve Rogers, encantado – dijo Steve, extendiendo su mano.

Para crédito suyo, no estaba en lo más mínimo afectado por los encantos veela de la chica. Lo mismo no podía decirse de Bucky, que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

\- James Barnes, para servirle, señorita – tomó su mano y se inclinó para besarla.

\- Encantada, Sr. Barnes.

Ginny contuvo la risa cuando, minutos después, Bucky había conseguido enganchar a Gabrielle con su conversación sobre el ejército, y de soldado venido de otro tiempo.

\- Bueno, parece que se divertirá – dijo Steve, girándose hacia ella.

\- ¡Ginny! – sólo entonces su padre se percató de su presencia, tan ensimismado como parecía con un teléfono celular.

\- Hola, papá – dijo ella, abrazando primero a su padre y luego a su hermano mayor. - ¿Y eso? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

\- Un regalo de Steve, por fin acabé de entender cómo funcionan estos nuevos teléfonos.

Ella sólo rió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si, viendo cómo ignoraste mi presencia por minutos, puedo creer que lo quieres más a él que a mí.

\- ¿Es cierto que Anthony ya tuvo su primer brote de magia? – preguntó Bill.

\- Será un gran mago un día – dijo Ginny, orgullosa de su hijo.

\- Sorprendente.

Entonces se oyó un barullo en las escaleras, y algunos gritos. Un segundo después, todos los niños Weasley estaban allí en la cocina.

\- ¡Tia Ginny, tío Steve!

\- ¿Y los regalos?

\- ¿Me has conseguido el autógrafo de Hulk?

\- Tío Steve, ¿trajiste tu escudo, verdad?

\- Tía Ginny, esta vez sí me tienes que enseñar a lanzar un MocoMurciélago…

Así comenzaron las fiestas en casa de la familia Weasley.

* * *

Antes de la cena, Ginny tuvo preparado un ramo de flores. Dejó a Anthony con sus padres, aunque en realidad su hijo se pegaba más a las piernas de Bucky que de ninguna otra persona. Tomó la mano de Steve, y juntos fueron al cementerio.

No había estado en el Valle de Godric desde el funeral, había sido demasiado doloroso. Pero esos días se sentía mucho más fuerte, y además extrañaba demasiado a sus tres chicos.

\- Es por allá – indicó Ginny, sin soltar la mano de Steve. Aunque ella no le había pedido que la acompañara, él había insistido, y en esos momentos le estaba agradecida. – Junto a los padres de Harry.

En las tumbas de Lily y James Potter, se leía: "El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte." La frase dejó en cierta manera intrigado a Steve. Y a la izquierda de Lily, allí estaban. Ginny se arrodilló y Steve con ella, abrazándola.

 _"El amor siempre protege, siempre confía, siempre conserva la esperanza y persevera. El amor nunca falla"_

\- Sólo tenía seis años – dijo ella, acariciando las letras que formaban el nombre de James Sirius. Derramó unas lágrimas cuando llegó a Albus. – Y él era casi un bebé.

Steve permaneció en silencio, porque, ¿qué podía decirse ante eso?

\- Harry era el hombre más maravilloso… incluso cuando éramos niños y yo no me atrevía a hablarle y me avergonzaba a mí misma de las maneras más tontas, él siempre fue amable. Incluso le escribí un poema cuando estaba en mi primer año, ¡todos en el pasillo lo escucharon! Pensé que me odiaría para siempre, pero en cambio me salvó la vida.

Y Steve siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

Ginny se dirigió a sus ángeles.

\- Harry, este es Steve. Es alguien a quien amo mucho, y gracias a él estoy viva de nuevo. – dijo ella con una voz suave, casi una caricia en el viento. – Hemos formado una familia. Tenemos un bebé, Anthony, que acaba de cumplir un año. Él es precioso, James y Albus lo hubieran amado.

Harry. James. Albus.

\- Les extraño tanto. Pero hago mi mejor intento de vivir de la forma en la que sé que tú hubieras querido. – ella hizo una pausa, pensando en todos los eventos de los últimos dos años y medio, y sonrió – o tal vez en más peligros de los que hubieras aprobado.

El celular de Ginny vibró en su bolsillo. Al ver de quién era la llamada, ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tengo que atender. Volveré en un minuto.

* * *

\- Soy extremadamente afortunado. – dijo Steve, suspirando. Vio a Ginny alejarse un poco y dirigió la mirada a la lápida. – Sé que hiciste a Ginny muy feliz, y si estuvieras vivo, probablemente no sería competencia. Pero ella ha sido un milagro en mi vida, el motivo para seguir adelante desde que la conocí. Incluso luego de que me sacaran del hielo y me reanimaran, nada era real antes de Ginny.

Antes de Ginny, sólo existía el recuerdo de Peggy, de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y el dolor por la pérdida de Bucky. La confusión por encontrarse solo en ese mundo extraño. Y ella, aun tratando de salir de su propia oscuridad, iluminó su vida.

Ella le había dado una familia: le había dado a Anthony, ese niño maravilloso; le había ayudado a traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, cuya mente vagaba en las tinieblas; le había dado incluido en el montón de risas, comida casera, suéteres de navidad y calor de hogar que incluía ser parte de los Weasley.

\- Ginny me contó que la salvaste de muchas maneras. Así que debo darte las gracias, porque es por eso que pude conocerla. Planeo protegerla y amarla hasta mi último aliento.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Ginny.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que hablaran.

\- Pues no es el mejor de mis años.

\- Sé que no me crees, Tony, pero yo lo entiendo. Estuve allí. Pasé por ese dolor.

\- No podré olvidarlo nunca. – admitió él. – Así que aunque quiera, no puedo perdonar lo que Barnes hizo.

Pero él había llamado, después de todo. Era un primer paso para sanar.

\- Lo sé. Sé que nunca podrás superar la pérdida. Es más… es más como aprender a vivir con el dolor y tratar de ser feliz a pesar de eso. Tienes tantas otras cosas buenas en la vida, Tony. Tienes a Pepper. Tienes a tus amigos. Incluso si ya no quieres vernos a Steve y a mí, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti.

El suspiro de Tony era audible desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ginny volvió poco después, tendiéndole el teléfono.

\- Tony quiere hablar contigo.

Eso era algo inesperado, y sin embargo debía ser buena señal.

\- ¿Tony?

\- Cap. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Tony.- hubo un par de segundos de silencio. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sabes muy bien cuál es el problema. Todavía lo estás protegiendo.

\- Me preocupo por Buck tanto como me preocupo por ti. – pero en ese momento, sabía bien, esa discusión no tendría sentido.

Y Tony lo sabía también.

\- La boda está fijada para dentro de dos meses.´

Steve sonrió. Ese era Tony Stark diciendo que, a pesar de todo, seguía esperando verlos allí.

\- Felicidades, Tony, me alegro por ti. Todos necesitamos a la familia. Y no olvides que si nos necesitas… si me necesitas… estaré allí.

El sufrimiento es inevitable. Y para aquellas personas que más empeño ponen en hacer lo correcto, para quienes deciden vivir por algo más que uno mismo, el sufrimiento normalmente llega en dosis mayores. Era un precio a pagar.

Pero también era cierto que, para aquellos que se aferran a la esperanza, al amor, y a la amistad en sus corazones, siempre existiría una luz encendida para encontrar de vuelta el camino a la felicidad. Sólo era necesario seguir andando.

Dejaron las flores junto a Harry, James y Albus, y tomados de la mano, Steve y Ginny regresaron a la Madriguera.


	18. El gran invento de Tony

Mis momentos favoritos, cuando el equipo se reune :) Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Estoy pensando en un spin-off sobre otros personajes. ¿Algunos que les interesen en particular?

* * *

 _"Cuando todo se va a infierno, las personas que se quedan a tu lado sin flaquear: ellos son tu familia." Jim Butcher._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. El gran invento de Tony.**

* * *

 **Sokovia, Mayo de 2015.**

Ginny había planeado pasar una linda semana en la madriguera, de verdad que sí. Visitarían a Ron durante su cumpleaños y Anthony podría jugar con sus primos. Pero en ese momento recordaba perfectamente por qué no solían hacer planes de vacaciones.

Ella era una bruja, y uno una bruja cualquiera, sino que formaba parte de Los Vengadores, los llamados héroes más poderosos del planeta. Y su esposo era el líder de ese grupo, un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial, que para muchos era considerado una leyenda. Su "normalidad" no encajaba en los patrones de normalidad de otra gente.

\- ¡Clint… - gritó Natasha.

\- ¡PROTEGO! – el potente encantamiento rechazó las balas que sin duda hubieran alcanzado a Clint Barton.

\- ¿Tony, lo tienes? – preguntó Steve, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Hulk salió corriendo, alejándose del grupo, y Natasha fue tras él para tratar de calmarlo y traer de vuelta a Bruce Banner.

\- ¿No crees que Nat parece muy interesada en Bruce últimamente? – le preguntó Ginny a Clint, mientras aturdía a dos hombres del Barón que se abalanzaban sobre ella.

\- La verdad es que estoy muy ocupado con esto ahora mismo – contestó Clint, lanzando otra flecha. - ¿Tú crees?

La conversación tuvo que pausar, porque entonces Tony por fin contestó, informando que tenía el cetro de Loki.

Acabaron con los pocos hombres de HYDRA que quedaban en pie allí, quedó decidido que era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

 **Nueva York.**

El plan era en realidad sencillo: se habían reunido para recuperar el cetro de Loki que tantos problemas había traído años atrás, y ya que lo habían conseguido, Thor se lo llevaría a Asgard y fin del asunto.

Pero las cosas nunca podían ser tan simples. Lo único que Steve le había dicho esa tarde, antes de ir con Ginny a la Madriguera para echar un ojo a su hijo, fue que frenara su curiosidad por lo que el poder del cetro podía hacer. Parecía sencillo.

Incluso se divirtieron cuando en la noche llegaron a la fiesta en la Torre de los Vengadores, y se unieron a la contienda por el martillo de Thor.

\- Si lo levanto, ¿gobernaré Asgard? – preguntó Tony.

\- Sí. Por supuesto.

\- Seré justo, pero firmemente cruel.

Por supuesto, no logró nada ni aún con el guante puesto o con la ayuda de su amigo Rhodes.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los hombres logró levantar el martillo, aunque Ginny notó que sí se movió de lugar cuando Steve intentó hacerlo. Interesante. Sobre todo por la expresión preocupada que cruzó el rostro de Thor por un segundo.

\- ¿Ustedes no piensan intentar? – preguntó Bruce a Natasha y a Ginny. Ambas prefirieron declinar.

\- Apuesto a que tiene que ver con las huellas digitales – dijo Tony, luego de haber fallado.

\- Interesante teoría – respondió Thor. – Pero prefiero la mía: no son dignos.

Y fue hasta allí que la diversión llegó, cuando se produjo un fuerte estruendo y una explosión, y una forma andrógina apareció de los escombros cruzando la pared, enredado entre cables y circuitos.

\- ¿Dignos? ¿Cómo pueden ser dignos? Todos ustedes son asesinos.

Así fue como apareció Ultrón.

Y Ginny juró que, cuando llegaran a solucionar ese problema, mataría a Stark con sus propias manos.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de no protestar cuando llamaron a Buck para que los ayudara en esa misión que, en ese momento, desconocían qué tan mal podía acabar.

* * *

\- Lo siento mamá… si, estaremos bien… gracias. Dale un beso a Anthony de mi parte.

Ginny suspiró al cortar la llamada.

\- Todavía duerme.- le dijo a Steve, antes de que él preguntara.

Allí estaba otra situación en la que existía la duda de si llegarían a casa al final de todo para volver a besar y abrazar a su pequeño hijo. Pero Ginny sabía, y Steve lo sabía también (tal como Lily y James Potter antes que ellos o Tonks y Remus, así como Harry lo había sabido…) que era necesario arriesgarse y luchar para proteger el mundo que querían heredar a Anthony.

Entonces Tony llegó con otra gran noticia: todos los sistemas informáticos del mundo estaban colapsando. El lado bueno, tal vez, era el hecho de que el genio Stark había logrado localizar antes la ubicación de Ultrón. Otra mala noticia: se había aliado con los hermanos Maximoff, el chico que corría rápido y la chica que era rara.

\- Bueno, será mejor que se pongan los uniformes – dijo Steve, colocando su escudo en la espalda. – Es hora de irnos.

* * *

 **Granja de los Barton.**

Las cosas no habían salido muy bien. Wanda Maximoff había jugado con la mente de Hulk causando que él comenzara a destruir la ciudad, y Tony había tenido que pelear contra él, tratando de contenerlo para que no destruyera todo a su paso.

Ginny había buscado a Wanda, quien también intentó manipularla con sus alucinaciones, pero ella era demasiado buena en Oclumancia a esas alturas para que una chica como esa ganara con esos trucos.

\- ¡Stupefy! – el impacto y el golpe que recibió Maximoff al caer hacia atrás logró romper la conexión entre ella y Bruce antes de que más daño fuera hecho.

\- ¡Wanda! – no vio venir al chico, sólo sintió una ráfaga antes de caer al suelo. – Tú…

Ginny se puso de pie.

\- Aresto Momentum..

Así sabría en qué dirección pretendía moverse.

\- ¡Gin, debemos irnos, ahora! – le dijo Steve a través del comunicador.

\- Será la próxima. – suspiró ella, antes de desaparecer.

Unas horas más tarde estaban en casa de Clint, conociendo a su esposa y a sus pequeños y adorables hijos, sólo un par de años mayores que Anthony. La atmósfera incluso hubiera sido relajante, sino tuvieran que estar oyendo las noticias que los descalificaban por el desastre causado en Johannesburgo, y el hecho de que el mundo estuviera sumido en caos.

Todo sabía a derrota.

\- A estas alturas Pepper ya debe haberse enterado.- y no quería escuchar lo que vendría luego.

A Pepper le agradaban los Vengadores. Pero les querría aún más si no fueran personas que expusieran sus vidas constantemente, ya que creía que eso influía en la necesidad de Tony de ponerse el traje.

\- No pienses que te defenderemos esta vez, Tony – dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Fue entonces cuando una nutria plateada entró a través de la ventana, sorprendiendo no sólo a los niños sino a todos los presentes.

\- Está bien – dijo Ginny, tranquila – Es alguien en quien podemos confiar.

La nutria comenzó a hablar, con la voz de Hermione.

\- Hay un gran conflicto entre la ONU y la Confederación en este mismo momento. La Comunidad Mágica los apoya, pero los muggles no están contentos con los Vengadores. Exigen que tú, Ginny, te apartes, tomarán tu participación en esto como la decisión de la Confederación de plegarse a ellos o desafiarlos. – Ginny casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione. Definitivamente, sólo su cuñada podría enviar un patronus capaz de pronunciar un discurso tan largo– Sólo Merlín sabe lo que eso podría significar. Hasta el momento estamos bien, las fallas tecnológicas no nos afectan, como sabes. Pero no tenemos idea qué podría ocurrir luego. Tememos algo como lo de Nueva York. Así que, si necesitan refuerzos, haznos saber.

Cuando la nutria desapareció, primero se produjo un silencio.

\- ¿Entonces tu gente está con nosotros, pero nuestros propios gobiernos no?

Tal vez para quienes vivían escondidos ocultando sus habilidades, era más fácil comprender las acciones de los Vengadores. Para aquellos que se ocultaban por el temor que podían provocar, aun sin hacer nada más que vivir sus vidas, era más sencillo no tener a otros seres humanos fuera de lo común.

\- Una confrontación a nivel mundial entre magos y no magos suena mal. Muy mal. – dijo Clint.

Todos asintieron solemnemente. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

\- Bien, ya que al menos una pequeña parte de la población, que cuenta con habilidades más allá de nuestra comprensión, está dispuesta a apostar por ustedes, sugiero que es hora de moverse.

\- ¡Fury!

Ese hombre, el que los juntó a todos ellos en primer lugar, estaba de vuelta.

\- Así que aquí estamos, sin nada más que nuestro ingenio y nuestra voluntad de salvar el mundo.

\- Tenemos que volver a por Ultrón – dijo Steve.

\- ¡Vamos a darle una buena pelea!

\- Entonces es momento de llamar a los refuerzos – dijo Ginny, extendiendo su varita. - ¡Expecto Patronum!

* * *

 **Sokovia.**

Ginny se preguntaba cómo, maldita sea, Ultrón se había hecho de ese ejército tan rápido.

\- Él quiere destruir a la humanidad – dijo Wanda Maximoff – Quiere destruir al mundo.

Al parecer, por mucho que quisieran deshacerse de los Vengadores, los gemelos no querían acabar con el mundo. Sólo eran chicos con problemas, todavía muy jóvenes después de todo. No quería decir que Ginny confiara mucho en ellos, pero Steve estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos, con su firme creencia en las personas. Bien, los necesitaban, así que ella confiaría en el juicio de Steve. La mayor parte de las veces acertaba, después de todo.

\- Tenemos que evacuar la ciudad, esto se pondrá peor. – dijo Steve.

\- Tú, - dijo Ginny, señalando a Pietro – eres rápido. Ve y alerta a la gente. – luego suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. – Nunca he hecho esto antes, ni siquiera sé si mi magia será suficiente…

Debía crear un puente en la plaza de la ciudad, más bien como una especie de Portal, que sirviera para que la gente escapara. Ginny había leído muchas veces sobre aquel encantamiento, que requería de una inmensa cantidad de magia. Tal vez pudiera lograrlo, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Lo suficiente para que Pietro hubiera conducido a todos los civiles a ese punto de encuentro?

\- De nuevo, todo este silencio de Tony no me gusta para nada. – dijo Steve, suspirando. – Y sobre todo si Banner está con él… ya deberían estar aquí.

Entonces se oyó un "Crack."

\- No llegamos muy tarde, ¿o sí? – dijo en ese momento Bucky. Venía acompañado de Gabrielle Delacour.

\- ¿Gabrielle?

\- La noticia llegó a nuestra oficina de Aurores en Francia – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – aunque la mayoría se encuentra en sus propios países, estableciendo la defensa en caso de que ocurra algo peor, como decretó la Confederación.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Creo que una varita más aquí no está de más.

Lo cierto es que Ginny se alegró muchísimo de tenerla allí.

\- Excelente. Ven conmigo.

Cinco androides les cerraron el paso, y Ginny extendió el brazo en su dirección cuando un chorro de fuego los encendió en llamas, hasta derretirlos.

Alzando la vista, se quedaron sin respiración al ver a un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Charlie.

\- ¡Recibí tu Patronus, Gin!

Ella sonrió al ver a su hermano.

\- ¡Una entrada dramática, como siempre! ¡Gabrielle y yo necesitaremos tu ayuda! ¡Tendrás que bajar de ese dragón!

* * *

\- Bueno, sé del lugar perfecto – dijo Charlie, hablándoles de un campo en Rumania que era protegido por barreras mágicas. Hasta hace poco había sido utilizado para criar a los pequeños dragones, pero debieron mudarlos porque las zonas cercanas estaban comenzando a ser habitadas por demasiados muggles.

\- Tú ve con ellos, Charlie. – dijo Ginny. – Necesitarán a alguien que les explique lo que sucede, o enloquecerán… y si allí hay más magos que puedan ayudar, diles que vengan.

A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

\- ¡Pontem Motus!

Cuando el portal se abrió, Pietro direccionó a los civiles a cruzar.

\- ¡Yo me quedaré a luchar! – dijo de repente una mujer de pelo castaño, que estaba mezclada entre la multitud. Sacó su varita y lanzó una chispa al cielo, identificándose como bruja.

Hubo gritos y miedo y asombro entre los demás. Tres personas más con varitas emergieron.

Ginny suspiró. Definitivamente, el tiempo de guardar secretos había acabado.

* * *

\- ¡Un Dragón! ¡En serio estoy montando un dragón! – exclamó Pietro.

Charlie había regresado, e hizo que Ginny, Gabrielle y Pietro montaran al ColaCuerno para sobrevolar la parte de la ciudad que ahora volaba en el aire.

\- Se llama Gus. – le dijo Charlie, sonriendo orgulloso.

\- Todavía hay civiles aquí arriba – les informó Steve, preocupado, antes de que algo más, otra pelea, obtuviera su atención. – Oh, y Tony ha traído a un nuevo "hijo"…

\- ¡Qué?!

\- Bueno, al menos éste está de nuestro lado.

Ginny maldijo mentalmente mientras aterrizaban.

Una flecha pasó justo al costado de su cabeza, derribando a un robot atrás de ella.

\- La ciudad está volando y estamos peleando contra un ejército de robots – dijo Clint, suspirando resignado. – Y yo tengo un arco y flechas.

\- Y una puntería genial. – dijo Gabrielle, impresionada.

\- Nada tiene sentido. – dijo Clint, pero sacó otra flecha y siguió con su trabajo, con Charlie uniéndose a él y cubriéndole las espaldas.

Gabrielle y Ginny repartieron hechizos, mientras trataban de encontrar a sus soldados. Ginny vio a una niña a punto de ser aplastada por un gran bloque de cemento, pero afortunadamente Pietro llegó a rescatarla.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con todos ellos? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de abrir otro portal ahora? – preguntó Steve.

\- No… necesitamos mucha energía para repetir aquello… no duraría ni tres minutos. – dijo Ginny. Un Robot consiguió agarrarla del cuello.

Una gran mano verde lo hizo añicos.

\- Gracias, grandulón – dijo Ginny, sonriendo a Hulk.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que hacemos frente a algo como esto? – musitó Tony, desde algún punto de la ciudad flotante.

\- Juntos – dijo Steve.

\- Moriremos.

Nadie quería morir. Ginny no quería morir. Steve no quería morir. Querían ver a Anthony de nuevo, caminando por la casa con sus pequeñas piernitas. Pero aún así…

\- Entonces moriremos juntos. – dijo Steve. – Pero ahora necesitamos hacer algo, no podemos dejar a la gente…

El ruido de helicarrier acercándose detuvo lo que fuera que iba a decir, porque entonces oyeron a Fury hablándoles.

\- La caballería está aquí. – dijo él – hagan subir a la gente que queda aquí.

\- Fury, maldito bastardo – dijo Steve, aliviado.

\- Wow, ¿besas a tu madre con esa boca?

\- Vengadores, es hora de ganarnos el sueldo. Tenemos que proteger el núcleo y evitar que Ultrón lo tome, o todo estará acabado – dijo Tony. - ¡Romanoff, dime que tú y Banner no están jugando a las escondidas!

Ginny y Charlie volvieron a subir sobre Gus, volando hasta donde todos estaban reuniéndose en ese momento. Rodeados de un ejército interminable de robots. Ruidos. Golpes de metal. Explosiones. Disparos. El olor a sangre.

Finalmente Tony, el androide que había sido bautizado como "Visión" y Hulk, vencieron a Ultrón. Ellos seguían vivos. Habían ganado, juntos.

* * *

 **Grecia.**

Ella se acercó a su hermana con las noticias.

\- Han ganado otra vez. Y ya tienen una de las gemas del infinito…

\- Loki. HYDRA. No son realmente útiles. Habernos aliado con Loki en primer lugar fue un error, debimos presentar nuestros servicios por nuestra propia cuenta.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó una tercera mujer. – Él se acerca.

La mayor sonrió, con un brillo cruel en los ojos. Su largo cabello negro cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero aún se podía distinguir el fuego en ellos.

\- Nos aliaremos con el lado ganador, por supuesto.

Grindelwald, Voldemort, y todos los magos oscuros antes que ellos no habían logrado entender antes lo fundamental: debían aliarse con quien fuera necesario.

\- Ellos creen poder lograr que magos y muggles vivan en armonía. – señaló una.

\- Ginevra Weasley… resultó más peligrosa de lo que creímos. Debimos habernos deshecho de ella también. – la bruja se apartó el cabello del rostro. - Pero de todos modos, son esperanzas inútiles. Ni los muggles ni los magos ordinarios están preparados para vivir juntos. Para ello, es necesario un nuevo orden. Cuando todo haya acabado, sólo quedaremos nosotros.

Y ellos si estaban preparados. Unos pocos privilegiados, muggles, brujas, magos… gente que comprendía que lo más importante era el poder, sin importar el origen. Ellos crearían el nuevo mundo a partir de las cenizas.

En ese momento, Thanos era necesario. Y como las Moiras, jugando con los hilos del destino, las tres hermanas sacarían provecho de ello.


	19. Saliendo a la luz

Diez capítulos más! Espero que les guste este, y que me dejen un review haciéndome saber su opinión. Saludos!

* * *

 _"La libertad es algo que necesitas adquirir activamente. No es algo otorgado sin compromisos. Ser libre significa tomar responsabilidad, y prepararte para lo que vendrá." Eureka Seven._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Saliendo a la luz.**

 **Alrededor de todo el mundo. Mayo de 2015.**

\- Realmente, existen. No es sólo Guinevere…

\- No es ése su nombre, es Ginnevra Rogers.

\- Brujas y Magos, pueden estar en cualquier parte.

Con todos los rumores y el pánico, algunos gobiernos fueron tan lejos como para lanzar un comunicado oficial, aunque sin revelar detalles de la comunidad mágica.

\- ¡Nos salvaron la vida!

\- ¡Son peligrosos!

El miedo y la confusión se expandieron rápidamente. Algunos, que los veían como salvadores – sobre todo aquellos ciudadanos de Sokovia y los de Nueva York – creían que podían confiar. Otros, que había que exterminarlos.

\- ¿Y además, no has visto a los demás?

\- ¿Los vengadores?

\- Esos chicos de Sokovia. Son mutantes. ¿Hay más de ellos?

\- He visto a gente extraña, había una chica que podía volar. Sin nada, su cuerpo simplemente flotaba en el cielo…

\- Pueden estar en cualquier parte. Pueden ser tus vecinos. Puede ser esa chica linda con la que estás saliendo. Podrían ser tus hijos.

\- ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de esto? ¿Qué más nos han ocultado?

El miedo podía hacer cosas horribles a las personas.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

* * *

 **Nueva York. Noviembre de 2015.**

\- ¡Mamá! – Anthony gritó desde la sala. - ¡Tía Mione está aquí!

Ginny, que se encontraba en la cocina en ese momento, corrió al oír a su hijo. Efectivamente, allí estaba Hermione.

\- ¿Y Hugo? – preguntó Anthony, mirando detrás de su tía como si su primo pudiera estar escondido por allí.

\- Pues se quedó en casa de la abuela.

\- Anthony, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con el avión que tío Tony te trajo el otro día?

Anthony era demasiado inteligente para un niño de su edad, y a Ginny le preocupaba que comprendiera algunas de las cosas de las cuales ellas podían hablar. Como que sus padres tenían muchos problemas. Inmediatamente hizo lo que ella le pidió, y una vez que su cabellera rubia desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a su sala de juegos, Ginny se giró a Hermione.

\- ¿Noticias?

\- Bien, la Confederación ha llegado finalmente a un acuerdo con las Naciones Unidas. Cada gobierno de la comunidad mágica compartirá las leyes con su correspondiente gobierno muggle. Tendremos que trabajar juntos, mucho más que antes, ya que eso significa que los magos y las brujas no necesitan esconder sus poderes pero…

\- También nos hace mucho más vulnerables.

Era lógico que Hermione se viera tan cansada. Era como si no hubiese dormido en días.

\- Siéntate, Hermione. Te prepararé un té.

\- En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo…

\- Ven, vamos a la cocina – siguió ella, ignorándola. Hermione siempre olvidaba un poco cuidar de sí misma.

\- Hemos tenido muchas protestas frente al ministerio. Magos y Brujas. Y el Primer Ministro muggle enfrenta algo similar por su cuenta. Creo que sucede en todos los otros países: la gente no está contenta.

\- Tienen miedo.- dijo Ginny, con calma.

Pero ella misma, llegaba a sentir parte de ese miedo, luchaba contra él constantemente. El miedo podía hacer cosas horribles a una persona. El miedo era la causa de la violencia, de las guerras, de la muerte. En esos momentos, en que dos mundos comenzaban a encontrarse nuevamente, con ambos bandos temerosos, ¿qué sucedería?

\- La gente teme a lo desconocido. Es ese temor a lo desconocido lo que crea el odio. Tengo la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, si tan sólo magos y muggles comprenden esto y traban verdaderos lazos de amistad, podamos convivir pacíficamente, sin mayores problemas.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y un instante después se oyeron los pasos apurados de Anthony, recibiendo a su padre.

\- ¡Hola campeón!

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¿Y mamá dónde está?

\- En cocina…

Ginny sonrió cuando Steve entró, cargando a Anthony en brazos.

\- Hola… Hermione, qué sorpresa.

\- Hola Steve.

\- Papá, ¿y Bucky?

Desde lo sucedido en Sokovia, Fury y algunos ex agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. encontraron un nuevo complejo donde los Vengadores pudieran encontrarse, ahora que Tony se había retirado, siguiendo el ejemplo ed Clint, que había declarado querer pasar más tiempo con su familia. Bruce se había dado a la fuga de nuevo – algo que había tenido triste a Natasha por varios meses – y Thor también había desaparecido, aunque no estaban seguros de si seguía por la Tierra o había regresado a Asgard.

Entonces, un nuevo equipo de Vengadores se había formado, con Bucky, los hermanos Maximoff, Visión y Falcón, el amigo que Steve había hecho en Washington.

\- Lo siento, hoy no puede venir a jugar contigo.

\- Creo que ya debo irme – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. – Sólo quería decirles una cosa más: además de este acuerdo todavía un tanto precario con las Naciones Unidas, hay otra cosa de la cual deben tener cuidado. Hay un hombre… Thadeus Ross… le dio bastantes problemas a la Confederación y su actitud hacia nosotros es bastante hostil, pero acabó reconociendo la efectividad de nuestros gobiernos. Él también cree que los Vengadores necesitan supervisión. Su supervisión.

Steve entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, era de esperar.

\- Gracias por decírnoslo, Hermione.

Entrando de vuelta a la chimenea, la joven mujer prometió a Anthony traer a Hugo consigo la próxima vez, y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

 **Abril, 2016.**

Fue luego de una misión en la que enfrentaron a Rumlow, un anterior miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. y agente infiltrado de HYDRA. Wanda había perdido el control y casi envió una bomba a un edificio cuando intentó salvar a Steve. Por fortuna, Ginny actuó a tiempo para contrarrestar la acción de Wanda, enviando la bomba lo suficientemente alto en el cielo como para que la explosión no los alcanzara.

Aunque todo había salido aparentemente bien en la misión, las personas encontraron más de que quejarse: Wanda, apodada "La Bruja Escarlata" por ellos, era una persona peligrosa para la humanidad.

\- No puedes controlar cómo las otras personas se sienten hacia ti, Wanda. – dijo Ginny, con una mano sobre su hombro.

Había entrado a verla luego de que Steve y Pietro trataran de conversar con ella sin éxito alguno.

\- Me odian.

\- Podría argumentar que me odian también a mí y a todos los que son como yo – dijo Ginny – después de todo, soy de verdad lo que ellos definen como bruja. En otras épocas, nos quemaban en la hoguera y con otras formas de tortura incluso más horribles.

Anthony, paseando por la habitación, encendió luces de colores a su alrededor y soltó una risa infantil, dulce y alegre.

\- Ustedes pueden hacer cosas hermosas… maravillosas.

\- Tú también. – dijo Ginny. – Sólo tienes que aprender a controlar esos poderes increíbles que tienes… y eso tomará tiempo, no sucede de un día para el otro. La gente te juzgará, por lo que no será fácil. Pero has elegido este camino, ser parte de los Vengadores.

\- La gente los quería.

\- La gente puede a veces amarte, a veces odiarte. La mayor parte del tiempo tienen miedo.

\- ¿Qué hago para que no me teman?

\- Sigue como hasta ahora, dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Eventualmente, ellos lo verán.

\- Mamá, tengo hambre. – dijo Anthony, pegándose a sus piernas.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Vamos, mamá preparará algo de comer. – se levantó y se dirigió otra vez a Wanda. - ¿Me ayudas, Wanda?

La chica sonrió, un poco más animada.

* * *

Steve suspiró, frustrado. Todos los eventos durante las últimas semanas conducían a esta reunión, con el secretario Thaddeus Ross presionándolos para firmar ese acuerdo, algo que él sabía que podía tener nefastas consecuencias. Si ellos firmaban, si acababan de ser nuevamente peones del gobierno y el gobierno tomaba malas decisiones… o si sucedía algo como la infiltración de HYDRA en S.H.I.E.L.D. otra vez… ¿entonces qué?

\- Dime, Capitán, ¿sabes dónde están Thor y Banner ahora mismo? Porque si yo perdiera un par de 30 megatoneladas de armas de guerra, habrían consecuencias.

\- Las personas no son armas.

El secretario Ross bufó, y Steve súbitamente se alegró de que Ginny no estuviera allí, porque sólo Dios sabría de lo que sería capaz al ver la expresión de ese hombre.

\- Capitán – dijo Tony, interviniendo antes de que Steve pudiera continuar – si no podemos aceptar limitaciones, no somos mejores que los malos.

Y lo peor del asunto, que Tony estuviera del lado de ellos. ¿Por qué? Él sabía mejor que nadie que el gobierno no siempre era confiable, de hecho fue él quien en un primer momento le había hecho ver aquello, cuando los Vengadores se reunieron por primera vez.

\- Esa no es la manera en que yo lo veo. – y Steve se puso de pie, enfrentando a los demás. – No firmaré estos acuerdos, no de esta manera. ¿Pretenden controlar a todos aquellos que simplemente tengan habilidades diferentes? Y luego qué, ¿atacarán a todos los que crean que son una amenaza? Los magos y las brujas, personas con habilidades ampliamente superiores a las nuestras, han vivido desde siempre entre nosotros sin suponer una amenaza más grande de las que creamos por nuestra propia cuenta.

\- No está viendo esto de manera objetiva, Rogers. Y los magos y brujas están siendo supervisados por sus propios gobiernos…

\- Que les dejan vivir en paz a menos de que cometan un crimen. Es totalmente diferente a lo que usted intenta conseguir. Olvida que trata con individuos. Lo que marca la diferencia es lo que las personas tienen dentro, no sus habilidades. Para causar daño, no se necesitan grandes poderes, sólo maldad. Si allá afuera hay más personas con habilidades extraordinarias, intentando llevar una vida normal, no puedes obligarlos a salir y registrarse como si fueran unos criminales. Tienen los mismos derechos que todos los demás.

\- Excepto que son armas potenciales.

Steve frunció el ceño.

\- No firmaré estos acuerdos. – dijo, poniéndose de pie y dejando el salón.


	20. Acuerdo

_"Soy ciego y limitado. Sería un tonto si creyera lo contrario. Y así, sin saber lo que el universo significa, sólo puedo intentar ser responsable con el conocimiento, la fuerza y el tiempo que se me ha dado. Debo ser sincero con mi corazón." – Jim Butcher, Death Masks._

* * *

 _"Soy ciego y limitado. Sería un tonto si creyera lo contrario. Y así, sin saber lo que el universo significa, sólo puedo intentar ser responsable con el conocimiento, la fuerza y el tiempo que se me ha dado. Debo ser sincero con mi corazón." – Jim Butcher, Death Masks._

Capítulo 20. Acuerdo.

\- Margaret Carter era conocida como la fundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero yo sólo la conocí como la tía Peggy…

Steve y Ginny se encontraban en el funeral de Peggy Carter. Steve sólo la había visto una vez luego de haber sido traído de vuelta a la vida, feliz de encontrarla con vida y a la vez triste de ver cómo en sus últimos días, perdiendo la memoria y sus demás facultades, era sólo una sombra de la gran mujer que siempre había sido. Quizá por eso no volvía visitarla. Sabía que había vivido bien, y quería conservarla en la memoria como esa mujer fuerte, decidida, inigualable.

-… le pregunté una vez como logró dominar la diplomacia y el espionaje en un tiempo cuando nadie quería ver a una mujer tener éxito en ello. – continuó Sharon Carter, la sobrina de Peggy - Y ella me dijo, "comprométete donde puedas. Donde no puedas, no lo hagas. Incluso si todo el mundo te está diciendo que algo incorrecto está bien. Incluso si todo el mundo te dice que te muevas, es tu deber plantarte firme como un árbol, mirarlos a los ojos y decir "No, tú muévete."

Steve sonrió. Sonaba completamente como algo que Peggy diría.

\- Suena como una mujer bastante increíble. – dijo Ginny, apretando su mano.

\- Me alegra que haya vivido una buena vida.

* * *

\- Tony ha estado aquí – dijo Wanda, cuando ellos llegaron a la casa. La chica se había ofrecido a quedarse con Anthony, luego de haberse encariñado con él. – Quería hablar contigo – dijo, dirigiéndose a Steve.

\- Gracias, Wanda.

\- ¿Almuerzas con nosotros? – preguntó Ginny. – Hemos traído comida china…

Tony insistía en que todos debían firmar los acuerdos, tal como él, Visión y Rhodes habían hecho. Natasha se mantenía hasta el momento neutral, y Clint había insistido en que él se encontraba retirado. Buck, Wanda, Pietro y Sam se mantenían del lado de Steve, renuentes a firmar.

El asunto era un dolor de cabeza para todos, mientras seguían las manifestaciones alrededor del mundo.

\- Hay que hacer algo. No podemos simplemente firmar esos acuerdos con todo lo que implican – dijo Ginny – pero tal vez podemos lograr que cambien algunas cosas…

\- ¿Realmente crees que se pueda? – preguntó Wanda. – Ese hombre, el secretario Ross, no parece muy dispuesto a negociar.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Podríamos, por supuesto, responder ante alguien más en caso de que nuestras acciones perjudiquen al mundo. Debemos responder por nuestros errores como todos los demás ciudadanos – dijo Steve, sentándose. – Pero bajo ningún concepto podemos permitir que lleven a cabo un control o registro de todos los "Súper humanos".

\- Si no hacemos algo ahora, es la decisión a la que llegarán de todos modos.

Ginny miró preocupada a Anthony.

\- Creo que llamaré a Tony primero. – dijo Steve. – No podemos estar divididos en estos momentos.

* * *

\- Sabes, Pepper y yo… Pepper y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, ya sabes, una de esas pequeñas cosas babosas y frágiles…

Steve sonrió.

\- Felicidades, Tony. – una punzada de arrepentimiento le golpeó. – Lamento todo lo que está pasando, no tenía idea…

\- Si, bueno. Me ha hecho reconsiderar un montón de cosas. Mi padre y yo no tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones, ¿sabes? Y hablaba de ti todo el tiempo. Oh, Dios, como te odié.

\- No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles.

\- Lo sé, porque eres una persona con demasiados buenos modales.

\- Si veo una situación apuntado al sur, no puedo ignorarlo. A veces…

\- Algunas veces quiero golpearte en tus perfectos dientes, pero no quiero que te vayas. Te necesitamos, Cap. Por favor, firma.

\- Puedo comprometerme. El equipo puede comprometerse. Pero sabes que hay más que eso en juego. Esa absurda idea del Registro de Súper Humanos… ¿qué pasa si el algún momento el enemigo vuelve a infiltrarse, como sucedió antes? El Gobierno está mejor sin tener toda esa información, la gente está mejor… - Steve suspiró enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Tony se sorprendió al ver algo de desesperación en su rostro cuando volvió a mirarlo. – Estoy pensando en la clase de mundo en el que quiero que Anthony viva. Uno en donde él no deba sentir miedo y no sea temido por ser diferente.

Él realmente no había hablado de eso antes. Cuando Anthony nació, sabía que tenían que protegerlo de peligros que no tendrían que preocuparlo si tan sólo él no fuera el Capitán América y si él y Ginny no se hubieran unido a los Vengadores. Había sabido también que su magia lo hacía especial, diferente. Pero eso había sido esencialmente algo bueno y no había tenido que temer porque los magos y brujas existían pacíficamente a escondidas de los demás, el mundo no tenía por qué saber de sus poderes. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

\- Capitán…

\- Pienso en todas esas personas inocentes, como Anthony, no pidieron tener las habilidades que tienen, tal vez simplemente estén intentando llevar una vida normal… ¿por qué deberían ser marcados?

\- Podemos arreglar eso con el secretario Ross. Cambiar lo del Registro, después de todo aún no ha sido hecho.- dijo finalmente Tony. – Todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea… y probablemente no seré el mejor padre que haya por allí, pero también me preocupa el futuro del… bueno…

Decir la palabra "bebé" más de una vez al día todavía le resultaba difícil. Pero Steve le comprendió y sonrió.

\- Bien, pongámonos a trabajar en eso entonces.

* * *

\- ¿Tú que crees que debemos hacer? - le preguntó Wanda a su hermano, teniendo los documentos finales en sus manos y luego de haberlos leído.

\- Bueno, esto es justo… - dijo Pietro, pensando en todos los desastres que habían sido ocasionados por los poderosos que no tenían ningún tipo de control - y me parece que hemos decidido ser Vengadores.

\- ¿Y si algo sale mal?

La última noche, habían tenido una larga conversación con Steve. Y realmente, él sólo quería acabar con los conflictos entre ellos mismos. Todos los días veía como esa diferencia afectaba a su hermana, que se había distanciado de Visión. No es que a él le agradara mucho el androide, pero a Wanda parecía importarle, y a Pietro le importaba su hermana.

\- Entonces, estaremos allí para proteger a quien necesite ser protegido. –pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermana, añadió. – Sobretodo, estaremos juntos.

* * *

 _"Esta tarde, se ha realizado la firma y ratificación de los Acuerdos de Sokovia en las oficinas de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York."_

La decisión había sido tomada.

 _"Finalmente con la presencia de Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América, acompañado de su esposa Ginnevra Rogers, los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, el sargento James Barnes…_

Personas yendo al trabajo, siguiendo su rutina diaria, personas que se escondían entre las sombras, personas que hasta entonces habían peleado contra el crimen en soledad. Todos observando.

 _"… todos aquellos que utilicen sus poderes para causar en forma alguna un daño a la humanidad, serán juzgados por sus actos por el recién establecido Consejo de Seguridad Mundial…"_

Los superhéroes, entonces, tampoco podían permanecer ocultos si querían que su labor fuera reconocida legítimamente y no considerado criminal.

 _"… los llamados Vigilantes deberán también responder por todas sus misiones ante este consejo…"_

Como era natural, el miedo seguía existiendo, a partes iguales. ¿Realmente podían convivir todos en ese mismo mundo?

 _"Estos acuerdos marcan el inicio de una nueva era. Con la esperanza de que humanos, súper humanos, brujas y magos puedan convivir pacíficamente…"_

Habría que comprobarlo. El tiempo lo diría.


	21. El inicio de la tormenta

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, y creo que uno de los más largos que escribí hasta ahora para esta historia. Y sólo faltan unos más para llegar al final de Becoming Free. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _"Siempre hay otra tormenta. Es la manera en que funciona el mundo. Tormentas de nieve, lluvias, tormentas de viento, de arena, y de fuego. Algunas son feroces y otras pequeñas. Tienes que lidiar con cada una de ellas de forma separada, pero necesitas mantener un ojo en lo que se viene para mañana."-_ _Maria V. Snyder. Fire Study_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. El Inicio de la Tormenta.**

 **Abril, 2016.**

\- Lo han hecho, finalmente expuesto a la comunidad mágica ante el mundo.

La bruja frunció el ceño. No se suponía que ocurriera, no todavía. Arrojó su copa al suelo, furiosa. ¡Malditos Vengadores! Y sobre todo, maldita Ginnevra Weasley, Potter, Rogers… como fuera que se hiciera llamar entonces.

Habían cometido un error al no haber acabado con ella desde un principio, cuando enviaron a Graham y a George Hill por los Potter. La dejaron con vida, pensando que a partir de entonces sería indefensa, pero la estúpida parecía un imán para atraer héroes. Primero al héroe de la comunidad mágica en Europa, y luego al superhéroe que representaba y unía a todos los demás en su país, el que había sobrevivido al tiempo al parecer sólo para darles batalla.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Aisa?

\- Les ayudaremos a ver cómo ese mundo con el que sueñan no existe. – respondió finalmente la bruja, sonriendo. – Contacten a nuestros grupos en todos los continentes. Es hora de agitar las aguas.

* * *

 **Nueva York. 20 de noviembre de 2016.**

Algunas cosas se habían evitado con la cancelación del Registro de Súper Humanos. Incluso las protestas contra los mutantes comenzaban a menguar, sobre todo gracias a las acciones del instituto del profesor Charles Xavier y algunas figuras políticas que se encargaban de trabajar con aquellas personas que salían a la luz con sus habilidades especiales. Pero otras, en cambio…

Steve acababa de leer el reporte que la agente Hill le había entregado, una base de HYDRA que había sido atacada, todos sus agentes asesinados sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

\- Esto es magia. – murmuró. ¿Por qué brujas y magos interferirían con HYDRA? ¿Qué ganaban?

Nick asintió.

\- Las cosas no pueden seguir así. – las manifestaciones muggles contra brujas y magos, así como la de éstos con la Confederación Internacional de Magos, no se habían atenuado con los meses. En cambio, las cosas se habían puesto bastante difíciles. – Hubo un ataque en una cafetería en Francia, al parecer responsabilidad de magos – dijo Fury. – y en Brasil, varios niños de familias mágicas y muggles han sido atacados.

\- Esto es malo – murmuró Pietro, frunciendo el ceño.

S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido re-establecida por las Naciones Unidas, como una organización al servicio tanto de gobiernos muggles como mágicos, en un intento de frenar la violencia desatada, aunque como en sus comienzos contaba más bien con un personal muy limitado y operaba mayormente con ellos, los Vengadores.

\- Están incitando la guerra – dijo Steve, preocupado. – Y es difícil seguir el rastro de la magia, al menos para nosotros.

\- Es por eso que contaremos con ayuda. – dijo Fury. – La Confederación Internacional de magos nos ha puesto en contacto con sus agentes más confiables, o aurores, como les llaman ellos. Se aparecerán en el perímetro en unos momentos.

\- También necesitaremos a más gente, si tenemos que dividirnos… - dijo Steve, sopesando la situación. – necesitaremos a Peter, y también a Kate.

Peter era un chico de Queens que todavía iba al instituto, sin embargo desde que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo descubrió haciendo de Vigilante secreto, habían visto su potencial. Y Steve veía en él lo más importante: el chico tenía corazón. Fue por eso que le ofrecieron un lugar en el equipo, entrenando con ellos, si bien no lo llamaban a misiones regularmente – después de todo, Peter sólo tenía dieciséis años – a cambio de que él dejara de actuar por cuenta propia, algo que sin duda le traería problemas si era descubierto por los demás.

Y luego estaba Kate. Clint la había traído personalmente, luego de haberla entrenado por meses – la chica vivía en una granja cercana a su casa, y no lo había dejado en paz hasta que él le enseñara todo lo que sabía – y decidir que era una natural con el arco y con la flecha y que él no tenía nada más que enseñarle. Desde entonces, había estado entrenando con Natasha, pero tampoco formaba parte de las misiones regulares ya que no era mucho mayor que Peter.

\- Bishop puede ir – concedió Fury. – Pero Parker no está listo aún…

Steve suspiró. Había mucho más en el asunto, como la actitud de Peter últimamente al sentir que era dejado de lado. Adolescentes. Tratar con ellos era todo un problema, y él sólo podía agradecer que todavía quedaran muchos años para que Anthony llegara a esa fase.

\- Capitán, Director Fury – Steve se sorprendió al oír ese conocido acento francés. Gabrielle Delacour se encontraba caminando hacia ellos. – Es bueno verlo de nuevo – dijo Gabrielle, sonriendo ligeramente a Steve.

\- Oh, ya se conocen. Por qué no me sorprende.

\- Tenemos una familia política en común – comentó Steve. Sin contar con la pequeña aventura que sabía que Bucky y ella estaban teniendo, aunque su amigo evitara hablar del tema.

\- La oficina de Aurores de Francia y la de Inglaterra han estado trabajando en la localización de los magos que llevaron a cabo el ataque. Creemos saber dónde están – dijo ella, directo al grano. – Y como suponíamos, no se trata sólo de magos, sino de criminales muggles también. El mismo grupo que, según información proporcionada por Ginny, se hacen llamar las Moiras.

\- Moiras. ¿Como las tres brujas que manejaban los hilos del destino?

\- No me importa cómo se hagan llamar. – dijo otro hombre cruzando las puertas. De piel morena y largo cabello negro, iba acompañado de otra mujer joven bastante alta. – Sólo queremos deshacernos de ellos.

\- Auror Adaro – Fury se adelantó hacia él – y usted es…

\- En este mismo momento ya no somos aurores. Los aurores ya no tienen permitido interferir en asuntos muggles – acotó Adaro. – puede considerarnos… agentes especiales. Esta es Nina Mego, mi compañera.

\- Su superior no me informó que vendría acompañado.

\- Bien, me tomé la libertad. Hasta ahora, la oficina de Aurores de la Junta Mágica Brasileña siempre ha trabajado bien por su cuenta, y sin embargo ahora nos vemos obligados no sólo a tratar con muggles, sino con americanos…

\- Esa ha sido la decisión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, – dijo Gabrielle con un tono de reproche – y si no has visto lo que ha sucedido recientemente, no tienes autoridad para cuestionar…

\- Basta. – dijo Steve, deteniendo a Gabrielle. – No estamos aquí para pelear, sino para trabajar juntos. Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, proteger a personas inocentes que están sufriendo estos ataques y descubrir quienes están atrás de todo esto.

\- Somos perfectamente capaces… - comenzó otra vez el Auror Adaro.

\- No dudo de que sean capaces de manejar sus asuntos internos. Pero esto es sin duda a una escala mayor, no podemos hacerlo solos – dijo Steve, tratando de hacerle ver la situación. – Como estábamos hablando cuando ustedes llegaron, las personas responsables de estos ataques son, o al menos todo apunta a ello, las mismas que conspiraron a favor de una invasión alienígena hace cuatro años. No se limitan a actuar en una sola zona, ni siquiera sabemos cuál es realmente su objetivo, pero claramente están sembrando el caos en todo el mundo. Tenemos que poner un alto a esto, y eso solo podremos hacerlo colaborando.

\- El Capitán Rogers tiene razón, Félix.- dijo la agente Mego, que se había mantenido silenciosa hasta ese momento. – Nuestro objetivo ahora es el mismo.

\- Bien – continuó Fury – aclarado eso, por favor vengan conmigo. Tengo algo que enseñarles.

* * *

\- Acabo de recibir la confirmación de los Departamentos de Seguridad mágica de Inglaterra y de Alemania, creen tener la ubicación de bases de las Moiras – dijo Ginny, en cuanto vio llegar a los demás. Ella, Bucky y Wanda sólo estaban esperándolos para compartir la nueva información. – Hasta ahora son los únicos países que han respondido.

\- Algo es algo.

\- ¿Ustedes son los agentes Adaro y Mego, supongo? – dijo, dirigiéndose a los dos desconocidos. – Mucho gusto, soy Ginny Rogers. Llegan justo a tiempo, porque quería consultarles algo sobre el caso que están llevando. Por favor, miren esto.

Les enseñó un dibujo, similar a un ojo, marcado en el papel.

\- Los aurores en Londres encontraron esta marca mágica en los lugares donde se produjeron los ataques. Una especie de firma. ¿Vieron algo similar?

\- El Ojo de Agamotto. – dijo Mego, sorprendida.

\- ¿El Ojo de Agamotto? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Entonces sí lo han visto?

\- No, al menos no vimos nada así en los lugares en donde los niños fueron atacados pero… el Ojo de Agamotto es una antigua leyenda. Una piedra de poderes místicos inimaginables. Pero ningún mago o bruja lo ha visto nunca, es más bien un cuento que mi abuelo nos contaba cuando éramos pequeños.

\- Las leyendas siempre provienen de algún lugar – dijo Steve.

\- Bueno, según el abuelo hubo un tiempo en el que hechiceros convivían con brujas y magos, y el Ojo de Agamotto era su más preciado tesoro. Al menos, es lo que él oyó durante sus viajes por Hong Kong. Pero no se ha visto un hechicero en siglos, han desaparecido.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre magos, brujas y hechiceros? – preguntó Bucky.

\- Las brujas y magos heredan la magia por genética – explicó Ginny. – Hay familias de larga tradición mágica, hay quienes están orgullosos de lo que llaman su "sangre pura", la mayoría son mestizos, y también están los nacidos de muggles, es decir, magos y brujas que aparecen en familias aparentemente no mágicas. Pero rastreando en los árboles de familia, siempre habrá algún familiar mago o hijo de magos que pasara el gen. Los hechiceros…

\- Teóricamente, cualquier ser humano con suficiente fuerza espiritual puede llegar a ser un hechicero. – continuó Mego. – Su magia tiene otro origen. Sin embargo, si alguna vez existieron, han desaparecido por completo. No hemos oído de ellos en siglos.

\- O tal vez simplemente se han estado escondiendo muy bien – apuntó Steve, y se dirigió a Fury. - ¿Natasha y Sam se encuentran en camino?

\- Deberían llegar aquí en diez minutos.

\- Crees que las Moiras usan a magos y hechiceros por igual – dijo Ginny, viendo los ojos de Steve repasar el dibujo del Ojo una vez más.

\- Y terroristas sin magia ni poderes especiales también están con ellos. Si esas diferencias no les importan, ¿por qué estos ataques… - preguntó Wanda.

\- Necesitan el caos. Quieren al mundo dividido, a las personas peleando unas con otras. Es una distracción. – para Steve era claro, querían verlos divididos y débiles, sabían lo fuertes que podían resultar juntos con magia o sin ella. – Lo que debemos descubrir es para qué.

* * *

\- ¡Quiero ir! ¡Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts! – lloró Hugo, cuando la abuela Molly recibió una lechuza de Rose.

Rose era la hermana mayor de Hugo. Anthony no acababa de entenderlo, pero no soportaba que su primo llorara por el tal Hogwarts ese. Rose ni siquiera iba allí todavía, pero Hugo ya lloraba por una tonta lechuza.

\- Abuela, ¿qué es Hogwarts?

La abuela Molly le miró sorprendida.

\- Oh, cariño. Es un colegio de Magia. Tu mamá estudió allí también – y resultaba inconcebible que ni siquiera la hubiera mencionado a Anthony, aunque era cierto que todavía era muy pequeño para entender.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también?

\- Cuando seas mayor, tesoro. Y tú también, Hugo, no llores. En unos años irás con Rose también.

Con su primo siguiendo con lo mismo, Anthony más bien se aburría. Quería ir a casa. ¿Cuándo vendrían mamá y papá por él?

* * *

\- Hay una barrera mágica muy fuerte aquí – dijo Gabrielle, mientras ella, Natasha y Buck aguardaban en su posición.

\- Y alguien se acerca – mencionó Mego, ubicada en otra esquina, junto a Adaro y Wanda.

\- Eso está bien – dijo Ginny, echándose encima la capa. – Entraré con ellos y luego podré darles el pase.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – preguntó Adaro, preocupado.

Ella acarició la vieja tela de la capa de invisibilidad. ¡Oh, cuántas veces esa capa había salvado la vida de Harry! Por años, se había rehusado a mover nada de su lugar en Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera había vuelto allí en todos esos años desde que se marchara a Nueva York, pero en esos momentos necesitaban todas las ventajas que pudieran tener, y una de las reliquias de la Muerte sin duda era una ventaja.

\- Ese es mi secreto – respondió ella, avanzando cuando la bruja y el mago se dirigieron hacia la entrada del viejo edificio que, a la vista de todos los muggles, eran simples ruinas y escombros.

\- Ten cuidado – le dijo Steve, que aguardaba junto a Pietro, Sam y Kate en un café cercano.

\- No te preocupes.

Era algo sencillo: entrar con la bruja y el mago y ser capaz de burlar los encantamientos de defensa dando paso a los demás desde dentro.

Muy sencillo, excepto por el hecho de que el auror Pucey les había informado de sus sospechas de que la base de las Moiras fuera mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba en primer lugar.

¡Malditas nuevas legislaciones que no permitían a los Aurores interferir en asuntos que involucraran a los muggles! Si tan sólo tuvieran a más magos y brujas en las fuerzas de S.H.I.E.L.D., no habría problemas, pero la desconfianza y el recelo todavía eran demasiado grandes, por lo que en ese momento se encontraban en la situación de enfrentar quizá a un pequeño ejército de brujas y magos con apenas cuatro de ellos en sus propias filas.

Bueno, Ginny se resignó pensando, habían estado en situaciones mucho peores juntos. Y hasta el momento, seguían vivos.

* * *

La bruja parada en el centro de la gran sala parecía haberlos estado esperando. No podía ser mucho mayor que Ginny, aunque las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos la hacían lucir más vieja.

Sonrió cuando vio a Ginny y Steve llegar, acompañados de Gabrielle y Bucky. De las dos puertas laterales emergieron más brujas y magos encapuchados.

Ginny creía saber quién era, gracias a reportes de la Confederación Nacional de Magos. Eran tres hermanas, tres brujas de Grecia, y la que estaba frente a ella era la menor de ellas.

\- Láquesis Kafkis.

\- Así que después de todo, no son tan ignorantes. Al menos tienen nuestros nombres. – no parecía para nada afectada por ese hecho. - Justo a tiempo, les estábamos esperando.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Así que querías vernos?

\- Desde luego. ¿Crees que sería tan sencillo encontrarnos si no lo quisiéramos? Pero mis hermanas y yo hemos esperado bastante tiempo para conocerte, Ginny Potter. Después de todo, fuimos nosotras quienes te dejamos vivir.

Ginny empuñó su varita con más fuerza.

\- Pues ha sido un error. No permitiremos que sigan operando, quedas bajo arresto.

Una carcajada resonó en el lugar.

\- ¿Bajo arresto? ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Estás viva sólo porque nosotras lo permitimos! Se suponía que quedarías destruida, un recordatorio para ustedes los ingleses y para el mundo de lo inútiles que resultaban. – ella frunció el ceño – Pero resulta que sólo debimos matarte a ti también. Y hoy corregiremos ese error.

Ginny fue más rápida.

\- ¡Stupefy!

Pero su hechizo rebotó contra otro lanzado por la bruja. Los magos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a disparar sin tregua, y Ginny se sintió preocupada por los demás, que en esos momentos debían estar siendo doblados en número en los pasillos.

Bucky logró cortar distancias con uno de los magos, dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe y arrebatándole la varita.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo de luz verde dirigido a Ginny rebotó contra el escudo que Steve lanzó en el momento justo.

\- ¡Desmaius! – Ginny debía reconocer que esa bruja era demasiado veloz. Tan veloz que ella misma no lograba acertar con sus encantamientos.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – Se agachó para evitar una maldición - ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡Desmaius!

Una última bruja cayó con una maldición de Gabrielle, y sólo quedaron ellos cuatro y Láquesis.

\- Bien, un placer conocerlos. – dijo Láquesis, suspirando. Debió haber traído a mejores hombres, pero al parecer había subestimado a los Vengadores. – Dissa…

\- Oh, no. No escaparás – Ginny corrió hacia ella, agarrando su brazo en el momento justo.

Y desaparecieron.


	22. La razón para luchar

**Hoy finalmente fui a ver Animales Fantásticos, y casi morí de la felicidad.**

 **Como estoy a punto de mudarme de vuelta al campo, tal vez no pueda actualizar tan de seguido como hasta ahora, pero trataré al menos de acabar de subir todos los capítulos de esta historia antes...**

 **Bueno, sin más, que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 _"Mi padre dijo: No te preocupes, niño. Los cielos tienen un plan para ti. No te preocupes ahora." Sweedish House Mafia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22. La razón para Luchar.**

Ginny sólo sabía que aparecieron en una playa, con la brisa salada dándole en la cara. Ambas perdieron el equilibrio, pero Ginny fue más rápida en levantarse y sujetar a Láquesis por las muñecas.

\- Tú volverás conmigo.

Láquesis rió estruendosamente, una risa que, en cierto modo, hizo que Ginny recordara a Bellatrix Lestrange. El pensamiento envió escalofríos a través de su espalda.

\- Eres tan ilusa, tú y todos tus Vengadores. ¿De verdad creen que pueden luchar contra todo el odio que se ha esparcido sobre la tierra? ¿Creen poder arreglar el gran desastre que está hecho el mundo, con todos nosotros mezclados?

\- El problema no sería tan grande si no fueran sembrando discordia – refutó Ginny.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que todos los ataques fueron causados por nosotros? Si, ayudamos un poco… - admitió Láquesis – pero el mundo no está listo para aceptar las diferencias. No está listo para el poder. No este mundo, al menos.

Ginny sintió la mano arder y en un acto reflejo soltó a la bruja. Láquesis sonrió, con la varita apuntando a ella.

\- Es por eso que comenzaremos uno nuevo. ¡Crucio!

* * *

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un segundo, Ginny simplemente ya no estaba.

Steve abrió las puertas del salón, y lanzó su escudo hacia un hombre vestido también de negro que corría hacia él con intención de atacarle. Detrás, emergían Pietro y Kate. El primero casi sin rasguños, la segunda casi sin aliento.

\- Se han… se han ido – dijo Kate.

\- Habían otros mutantes con ellos. – informó Pietro. – Uno de ellos podía lanzar explosivos de la nada.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Steve.

\- Sí. Los agentes Adaro y Mego están inspeccionando el lugar. – dijo Visión, que llegaba acompañado de Wanda , Natasha y Sam.

Bien, la mayoría se encontraba a salvo. Steve se giró entonces hacia Gabrielle, y ella ya sabía lo que él iba a preguntar.

\- Lo siento. No hay manera de saber en dónde están… - dijo Gabrielle, disculpándose con Steve.

Él tomó aire. Todo su equipo estaba allí, y no era un momento en el que él pudiera permitirse perder el foco. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Tenía que confiar en Ginny, y en que ella estaría bien, al menos por un rato más, en tanto se les ocurriera algo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sam, pero mientras escaneaba la habitación con la mirada la pregunta se hizo más clara - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

\- Desapareció – dijo Steve – persiguiendo a Kafkis.

Y no sabían dónde seguir buscando. Literalmente, podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Podrían…

Hubo un golpe contra la pared, y Wanda exclamó:

\- ¡Ginny!

Steve fue hasta ella, que caía de rodillas y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Ella sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – dijo, con la voz un poco ronca. – Estoy…

Pero él vio la sangre a sus pies en ese momento, y nunca como hasta entonces había sentido tanto miedo.

\- O tal vez no tanto.

\- ¡Gabrielle! ¡Llévanos hasta ese hospital… - cómo se llamaba? Ginny le había hablado de él tantas veces.

\- …San Mungo – murmuró Ginny.

Y acabó de desvanecerse en brazos de Steve.

* * *

La Sanadora Brown frunció el ceño al salir de la sala de su más reciente paciente y ver el pasillo de la planta de Daños Provocados Por Hechizos lleno de gente. Muggles, además. Acabó suspirando, resignada, aunque esa escena era algo que jamás se hubiera visto un par de años atrás.

\- No debería haber tanta gente aquí. – sólo familia directa.

\- Bueno, él es el esposo – dijo Gabrielle – y nosotros sus primos– se apuntó a sí misma y a Bucky, la mentirosa descarada. – De éstos – agregó, señalando a Wanda y a Pietro -, no pudimos deshacernos.

Y si no fuera porque alguien debía comunicarse con Fury sobre lo sucedido, probablemente los demás también estarían allí.

\- Gracias a Merlín la trajeron a tiempo. – dijo la sanadora Brown en un suspiro.

El hombre alto y rubio, probablemente el hombre más guapo que ella había visto en su vida – y que parecía haber estado inmóvil junto a la pared desde que ella entrara a la sala -, la miró con ansiedad.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Era lógico que el hombre estuviera tan preocupado. No sucedía todo los días que una persona resistiera el Cruciatus – al nivel al que esa mujer había sido expuesta - con tanta fuerza, y sin mayores efectos secundarios. Pero claro, esa no era cualquier bruja, por lo que había oído…

\- Ambos están bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar. – le sonrió con simpatía. - Pero tendremos a la señora Ginnevra aquí un par de días más, para asegurarnos.

\- ¿Ambos?

\- Si, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Tanto su esposa como el bebé están bien. – le dijo, con otra sonrisa. – puede pasar a verla, pero sólo se permiten dos visitantes por turno, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron mecánicamente, girando su vista a Steve, mientras la doctora se alejaba a paso rápido a ver cómo se encontraban los Longbottom ese día.

* * *

De todas las cosas que Steve había estado imaginando, ciertamente un bebé no estaba entre ellas. Si, Ginny y él lo habían hablado, y habían querido… pero rápidamente decidieron que sería mejor esperar, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. ¡Él ni siquiera podía pasar tanto tiempo con Anthony como quisiera, o como su hijo necesitaba! Y al parecer, tampoco era capaz de proteger a su esposa. Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Ginny…

\- Gabrielle, supongo que la familia de Ginny podría llegar en cualquier momento – dijo él, organizando sus pensamientos y lo que tenía frente a él en ese mismo instante. Si conocía a Molly, efectivamente, no tardaría en llegar. – Entraré con ella por un rato. Por favor, hazles saber que todo está bien.

\- De acuerdo.

Steve entró a la sala en la que se encontraba Ginny, quien giró la cabeza un poco al sentirlo llegar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco mareada, pero estoy bien – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

\- Láquesis tenía… otras habilidades… no es una bruja normal. Rompió mi varita, pero pude escapar apareciéndome sin ella. – hasta intentarlo en ese momento desesperado, Ginny realmente no supo si funcionaría.

\- La doctora dijo…

\- Si, también a mí. – dijo Ginny, cerrando los ojos - Creía que ya lo sabía.

\- Pude haberte perdido… haberlos perdido a ambos. Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte, Steve? Tú no sabías… yo no sabía… simplemente estábamos haciendo lo que teníamos que hacer.

Y ambos sabían los peligros de la vida que llevaban.

\- Láquesis y sus hermanas quieren comenzar un nuevo mundo. Dijo que éste no está preparado para tener a magos, mutantes y muggles normales juntos. Quieren aniquilar a la humanidad, y comenzar de nuevo.

\- Bien, no es algo que permitiremos. - y Steve creía saber exactamente a dónde recurrir. – Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, Ginny. Sólo descansa.

Ella bostezó. En realidad, sí que estaba exhausta.

\- ¿Irás a ver a Anthony? – Él asintió – Dale un beso de mi parte.

Steve se reclinó para darle un beso en los labios, sintiéndola suspirar levemente.

\- Ten cuidado, Steve.

* * *

Apenas acabara de contarles a Molly y a Arthur lo sucedido, y enviar al resto del equipo de vuelta a Nueva York, a descansar y esperar por noticias del paradero de las Moiras – que en ese momento estaban siendo buscadas en Alemania y en Grecia, de acuerdo a sus últimas apariciones registradas -, antes de poder formar una nueva línea de acción. Steve tenía mil cosas en mente sobre todo lo que debían hacer, luego de lo que Ginny le dijera sobre esas brujas y el inquietante hecho de que estuvieran apoyados por un grupo de mutantes. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar un poco más.

\- ¡Papá! – Anthony corrió a abrazarlo cuando lo vio llegar a la Madriguera, sonriente y contento. - ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? Hugo ya se fue…

Angelina, la esposa de George, se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

\- Al parecer me he vuelto aburrida para los chicos.

\- Gracias, Angelina. – dijo él, y luego se dirigió a su hijo -Nos quedaremos un par de días más. – dijo, ganándose una mueca de su hijo. – Pero prometo que luego iremos a casa los tres.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Ha tenido que ir al doctor. Iremos a visitarla mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Anthony frunció el ceño – Quiero ver a mamá.

\- Iremos mañana, mamá tiene que descansar. Y también tú, soldado, ya es bastante tarde.

\- ¿Me cuentas un cuento antes de dormir? – preguntó Anthony, sin soltar su agarre a la mano de su padre.

Steve sonrió. Cada día que pasaba era más notorio que en lo único que Anthony había sacado de él era la apariencia.

\- Te alcanzaré en un minuto. Anda, ve a acostarte.

Soltó un suspiro y la sonrisa se fue borrando mientras Anthony corría por el pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Angelina.

\- Los sanadores dijeron que está bien, sólo necesitan tenerla en observación por un par de días y asegurarse de que ella descanse. Molly y Arthur se quedaron con ella en tanto yo regreso.

\- Gracias a Merlín. – dijo Angelina, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – también deberías descansar. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no te ves nada bien.

Steve no pudo sino reír.

\- Tal vez, cuando todo este lío acabe.

\- Dejé sopa en la estufa, si quieres comer algo. Y Steve – agregó ella, mientras entraba a la chimenea – si llegan a necesitarnos, no olviden llamar. Para eso está la familia.

Steve sabía, tanto como Ginny. Solamente que el tipo de ayuda que ellos requerían era demasiado… durante la amenaza de Ultrón habían estado más que contentos de tener a Charlie, pero el resto de ellos tenía hijos, sus propias familias…

\- Lo sabemos, descuida. Saluda a George de mi parte.

Angelina desapareció en las llamas de la red Flu y Steve se dirigió al cuarto en el que Anthony le esperaba – todavía cubierto de pósters de equipos de Quidditch, como muchos atrás cuando Ginny utilizaba esa habitación -, sentado en la cama.

\- A ver, ¿qué cuento quieres escuchar hoy?

\- Cuéntame de esa vez que el tío Bucky y tú pelearon contra Red Skull!

\- Ese no es un cuento, Anthony…

\- ¡Espera, cuéntame una historia de los Vengadores…

Tomó bastante tiempo antes de que el niño, por fin, pudiera dormir, e incluso después, Steve simplemente se quedó viendo a su pequeño hijo descansar con esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad en la cara. Tan inocente.

Sabía que ni él ni Ginny podrían evitarle dolor y sufrimiento en el futuro – aquello era una parte natural de la vida -, pero era su deber mantener la oscuridad y el odio a raya, para que Anthony pudiera ver lo bueno que ese mundo, en medio de todos sus defectos y de las incesantes batallas, tenía que ofrecer.

Y él era un soldado. Siempre lo sería, aunque no planeara vivir al frente de la batalla para siempre. Si de verdad quería hacer algo significativo, Steve sabía que ese era el momento. Debía asegurarse de que los Vengadores tuvieran al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir en el tiempo, cuando él y Ginny y Tony y Natasha y el resto de sus amigos ya no pudieran seguir peleando, los héroes del planeta siguieran luchando las batallas que importaban.


	23. Unidos Permaneceremos

**Uno de los dolores de mi corazón es que algunos personajes de Marvel, sin importar lo geniales que sean, no estarán nunca en las películas de MCU. Así que, decidí jugar un poco con ellos y divertirme. Espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

 _"¿Qué hay de todos los demás? ¿Dónde encajamos en este gran diseño, excepto como especies marcando el tiempo hasta su rápida e inevitable extinción? ¿Cómo te sentirías si esto estuviera pasándote a ti? ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Aceptarías este cambio, o pelearías con todo tu corazón?" X-men._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Unidos, Permaneceremos.**

 **Nueva York. 30 de noviembre de 2016.**

\- ¡HOLA, ESTOY AQUÍ! – Peter se deslizó hacia abajo rápidamente, con la intención de abrir la puerta para recibir a Kate, pero Anthony volvió a atraer su atención.

Algunas veces, Peter temía que jugar con Anthony Rogers podía ser potencialmente más peligroso para su cabeza que enfrentar al Duende Verde.

\- ¡Mira, Peter, yo también puedo!

Peter miró, alarmado, al hijo del capitán intentando imitar una de sus acrobacias deslizándose por las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera, no! – logró detener el intento de Anthony sujetándolo firmemente con sus telarañas. – A tu mamá no le gustará nada que juegues así.

Entonces Kate abrió la puerta, su boca formó una "O" al ver al pequeño, y Peter temió que lo fuera a delatar. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Anthony estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, cuando justo oyeron la voz de Ginny llamándolos desde la cocina.

\- ¡La comida está lista! ¡Peter, Anthony!

El chico se apresuró en bajar a Anthony mientras éste se arrancaba la telaraña con su ayuda, cuando la mujer se asomó a las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué hacen? Anthony, deja a Peter tranquilo. Él tiene que ir a trabajar. – se giró hacia Kate y sonrió – llegas justo a tiempo, Kate.

\- No iba a perderme tu comida por nada del mundo, Ginny.

Peter entró a la cocina, y el olfato le anticipó lo que, efectivamente, sería una deliciosa comida. Eso le recordó cuál era la razón para arriesgarse a estar bajo el mismo techo que el pequeño Anthony: la comida de Ginny Rogers era un agradable cambio a la comida callejera que él podía permitirse desde que la tía May volviera a trabajar, dejándolo sin su comida casera.

\- Steve llamó. Ha encontrado al mutante del que le hablaste, Peter.

\- ¿Encontró al señor Logan? – Peter preguntó, impresionado.

\- Y creo que llegarán a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. en menos de una hora, ese es el motivo de la reunión de hoy.

Por todo lo que Peter recordaba de su único encuentro con el señor Logan, a pesar de que él lo había ayudado en aquella ocasión… bueno, no parecía alguien muy dado a trabajar en equipo. Aunque después de todo estaba ese Instituto del que le había hablado, al cual le había invitado a unirse meses atrás, antes de la ratificación de los acuerdos y cuando sus poderes todavía eran algo demasiado reciente para él. ¿Lograría el capitán convencer a todos esos mutantes de unirse a ellos?

\- La gente simplemente se odia – dijo Kate, agachando la cabeza. – Todas esas manifestaciones, ataques entre ellos mismos…

\- Es cierto. – dijo Peter. – Magos, mutantes, el resto de las personas, todos se atacan mutuamente. ¿Cómo combates de esa manera?

\- Perseverando, Peter. – dijo Ginny con firmeza. – Mantente fuerte en lo que crees y sigue luchando por lo que es correcto, y finalmente alguien lo notará. No importa si no es todo el mundo. Si tan sólo logras llegar a una persona más, habrás cambiado el mundo.

* * *

No era común tener al equipo completo reunido últimamente. Steve incluso había llamado a Tony, informándole a grandes rasgos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tony le había dicho que, por supuesto, si llegaba el momento él estaría con ellos, pero tenía cosas que hacer en ese instante y básicamente, con Ethan que acababa de nacer y Pepper algo sensible, acudir a una reunión de S.H.I.E.L.D. podría ser catastrófico para su familia. Era entendible.

\- ¡Papá! – y en ese momento, Anthony anunciaba la llegada de Ginny y los dos miembros más jóvenes del equipo.

\- ¡Hola, soldado!

\- No sabía que tenían un hijo – dijo el agente Adaro, sorprendido.

\- ¿No hay un beso para la tía Nat? – reclamó Natasha enseguida, y el niño corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Es éste lugar una guardería también? – preguntó un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, pelo oscuro y mirada dura.

Ginny frunció el ceño. No era como si quisiera traer a Anthony a un lugar como ese, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo con cualquier persona – tantos peligros potenciales teniéndolos a ella y a Steve como sus padres – y tampoco podía dejarlo todo el tiempo en la Madriguera. Pero bueno…

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor…

\- Éste es Logan, Ginny. Ha venido a trabajar con nosotros.

Y por todo lo que Ginny sabía, era un miembro muy importante. Un mutante conocido y respetado por su capacidad en la batalla, y ocasionalmente parte de un grupo conocido como X-men, que trabajaba con jóvenes mutantes.

\- Excelentes noticias. – dijo ella, sonriendo. - Anthony y yo daremos un paseo. – Agregó, tomando de la mano a su hijo y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano de sus amigos - Me podrán al corriente después.

Steve vio a Anthony tirar de la mano de su madre, pretendiendo recorrer las instalaciones del complejo, y sonrió por un breve instante antes de volver al asunto.

\- Bien, todos saben por qué estamos aquí. Un grupo conformado en parte por magos y mutantes, liderado por tres brujas que se hacen llamar a sí mismas las Moiras, pretenden aprovechar este momento en que el mundo se encuentra más dividido para tomar el control – repasó. – Su objetivo es, en sus propias palabras, "comenzar de nuevo en un mundo nuevo". Lo que quieren es la aniquilación.

\- Según lo que me contaste, todavía no se sabe dónde están, ni siquiera quiénes exactamente, además de sus líderes, forman parte de este grupo – dijo Logan – entonces, ¿cómo los enfrentamos?

\- Las oficinas de Aurores de todos los países que forman parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos están colaborando en hallar su ubicación – dijo Gabrielle.

\- Sin embargo, no tienen permitido intervenir directamente. – dijo la agente Mego.

\- Eso es por lo que, con la ayuda de Gabrielle, de los agentes Mego y Adaro, y de nuestro contacto en Rumania, S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzará a reclutar su propio grupo de magos y brujas como agentes. Si el otro lado tiene magia, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás. – dijo Steve. – Pero eso no es suficiente.

\- Ellos tienen mutantes de su lado – dijo Pietro. – Y por lo poco que pudimos probar, son poderosos. Si convencen a más gente de unírseles, será…

\- … catastrófico. Ya están causando suficientes problemas alimentando el odio y el miedo de la gente, pero esto todavía puede empeorar, ya que su plan final es acabar con todos. No sabemos cuál será su siguiente paso, pero sea lo que sea, debemos estar preparados y unirnos.

\- Trabajaré con ustedes. Incluso sé de una persona o dos que tal vez puedan ser gran ayuda…

\- ¿Y el Instituto de Charles Xavier? – preguntó Natasha.

Logan negó con la cabeza.

\- El profesor no quiere involucrar a sus alumnos en una batalla que ni siquiera están seguros de que ocurrirán. – dijo él. – Al menos por el momento, esa es su postura.

Steve asintió.

\- Esperemos que cambie de opinión mientras quede tiempo. – dijo Steve. – Mientras tanto, comencemos con el reclutamiento.

Otra vez, él estaba alistándose para una guerra.

* * *

Natasha salió a ver a Anthony corriendo por el césped, con Ginny vigilándolo atentamente.

\- Algunas veces simplemente me siento cansada… todas estas batallas… y me pregunto si realmente vale la pena continuar – dijo, sentándose en el suelo junto a Ginny - Cuando veo a Anthony, me doy cuenta de que si, ha valido la pena cada golpe y cada cicatriz.

\- Así es como me siento todos los días. – asintió Ginny. - ¿Qué piensas de Logan?

\- No estoy completamente segura de sí podemos confiar en él, pero lo necesitamos. Debemos comenzar a formar alianzas con los mutantes. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener.

Un silencio siguió a las palabras de Natasha y a la nostalgia impregnada en su voz.

\- Has estado buscándolo otra vez, ¿no? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Pero es inútil. – Natasha llevaba más de un año con esa búsqueda, y seguía sin tener rastros de Bruce. – De verdad no quiere ser encontrado. O eso, o en verdad está muerto, como sugirió Nick.

Y cualquiera de las dos opciones dolía con la misma intensidad, porque si Bruce simplemente estaba escondido y sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, sin buscarlos o tratar de ayudarles, entonces no había llegado a conocerlo tan bien como creía. Y si estaba muerto… simplemente la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo era lo que la había mantenido con energías todo ese tiempo.

\- Es hora de dejarlo ir, Nat. – dijo Ginny con simpatía. Sabía lo difícil que resultaba seguir esas palabras.

\- Si lo dejo ir, no sé si me atreva a sentir algo así otra vez – había sido tan difícil, y si sucedió fue solamente porque ella se permitió bajar la guardia, algo que no sucedería de nuevo.

\- Realmente creo que algo muy bueno está esperando aquí en la esquina – dijo Ginny, sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie para buscar a Anthony – y la felicidad siempre se disfruta más luego de haber sentido la falta de ella. Tú realmente mereces ser feliz, Nat, no importa lo que tú creas o lo que te hayan hecho creer. Cosas muy buenas te esperan. – repitió, y fue a buscar a Anthony para volver a casa.

* * *

\- ¡Muy lento! – dijo Pietro, mientras Peter volvía a fallar en atraparlo con su telaraña. - ¿En serio, es todo lo que tienen? – volvió a decir, cuando las flechas de Kate fallaron.

Siempre acababa ganando en el juego de "Atrapa a Pietro si puedes", sin importar qué tanto los chicos lo intentaran.

Pero entonces Pietro vio a la chica descendiendo del cielo y por una fracción de segundo se distrajo.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Te tengo! – dijo Peter, sus telarañas aprisionaron los pies de Pietro en el suelo por un momento. - ¡Cien puntos para el Hombre Araña!

Pietro lo ignoró y con rapidez – pero bastante esfuerzo - liberó sus pies de la telaraña.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó a la chica, que acababa de aterrizar y por fin había captado también la atención de Peter y Kate.

Tenía el largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta, y mechones blancos cayendo a los costados. Y era impresionantemente, imposiblemente hermosa, pensó Pietro, cuando la chica sonrió.

\- Pueden llamarme Rogue. – dijo ella. – Y estoy aquí buscando a Logan. Mencionó algo sobre ayudar a S.H.I.E.L.D. a combatir a un grupo de magos y mutantes, las Moiras. Resulta que tengo cuentas pendientes con ellas.


	24. Las gemas del infinito

**Cada vez más cerca del final, sólo cinco capítulos más :)**

 **A quienes me han dejado saber de su presencia hasta ahora con sus comentarios o añadiendo la historia a favoritos, gracias! Los reviews en especial siempre me hacen sentir más contenta.**

 **Ah, y si quieren seguir leyendo un poco más, estoy publicando unos capítulos cortos centrados en Natasha Romanoff, y que estarán situados entre el capítulo 28 y 29 de Becoming Free. Pueden encontrar la historia con el título de Pitch Black.**

 **Bueno, sin más, que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 _"Junta a todos, Logan… Diles… Diles que necesito guerreros y necesito héroes. Diles que es el fin del mundo y que lo que necesito… son Vengadores." – Steve Rogers._

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Las Gemas del Infinito.**

 **Londres. 31 de octubre de 2010.**

\- ¿Mamá? ¿A qué hora llega papá hoy?

\- Llegará en cualquier momento, cariño. – dijo Ginny, sonriendo a su hijo.

\- Prometió enseñarme a montar una escoba. – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Una de verdad!

Ginny suspiró. Si tan sólo Harry no hiciera promesas que sabía que no podría cumplir…

\- Bueno, pues no será hoy. – dijo Ginny, mirando al reloj en la pared. – Y sabes que papá tiene que trabajar. Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte a volar. Podemos ir mañana, ¿qué te parece?

James pareció considerarlo por un momento, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos castaños.

\- Pero papá prometió enseñarme.

Debía tener una seria charla con Harry. Sí, él hablaba constantemente – medio en broma y medio en serio – sobre tener otro bebé, porque sólo Merlín sabía cómo quería una niña. Pero ni siquiera lograba pasar tiempo suficiente en casa. Claro, ella entendía lo que él hacía por toda la comunidad mágica, pero sus pequeños hijos no podrían comprenderlo.

\- Lo sé, James. Pero puedes comenzar a practicar conmigo, y el fin de semana practicas con tu papá. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien – dijo él, aunque no sonaba muy contento.

\- El tío George dejó algo para ti esta tarde. Está sobre mi cama – dijo ella, sonriendo. - ¿Por qué no vas y pruebas el juguete del tío George mientras preparo la cena? Ah, y no despiertes a tu hermano…

Al no había parado de jugar todo el día, hasta que finalmente se durmió, agotado. Aunque claro, probablemente no tardaría en despertar con James alrededor…

\- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – preguntó James.

\- ¿Qué tal tarta de calabaza?

Al fin vio una gran sonrisa iluminando el rostro de su hijo.

Y entonces despertó.

* * *

 **Nueva York, 5 de diciembre de 2016.**

\- ¡Gin! – Steve abrazó a su mujer, que temblaba en sus brazos, llorando silenciosamente – Está bien. Estamos bien.

\- Soñé con James… - dijo ella, todavía derramando lágrimas, pero dejando de temblar en los cálidos brazos de su esposo – Fue el día… fue ese día… él quería que Harry le enseñara a montar una escoba… y quería comer tarta de calabaza… - simplemente no podía parar de llorar. - ¿Anthony?

\- Anthony está bien, Gin. Duerme en su habitación.

\- Necesito verlo.

Suspirando, él se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta de Anthony, justo al lado de la de ellos. Sólo cuando vio a su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente, Ginny logró calmarse.

\- Tengo miedo, Steve.

\- Lo protegeremos, Ginny. Él estará bien.

\- También tengo miedo por ella – dijo, pasando una mano sobre su vientre que todavía no revelaba nada.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sólo lo sé. Va a ser una niña.

Steve sonrió, volviendo a abrazarla mientras contemplaban a Anthony.

\- Será preciosa, como tú. – suspiró y besó la frente de Ginny. – Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando los Vengadores ya no me necesiten, tendremos una vida diferente, los cuatro.

\- Los Vengadores siempre te necesitarán, Steve. El mundo siempre te necesitará. – susurró ella.

\- Pero no de la misma manera. Esta guerra que se avecina… el mundo está cambiando.

\- Te amo, Steve. – dijo ella, poniéndose en puntas para besar sus labios. – Y lo que sea que tengas que hacer, hoy o mañana, lo haremos juntos.

Incluso si en esos días, aquel lado egoísta suyo solo quisiera tener a Ginny y a Anthony en un lugar alejado y seguro de todos los peligros que pudieran rondarles.

* * *

 **Alemania. 15 de diciembre de 2016.**

\- Está hecho – dijo Cloto, entrando a la sala donde la aguardaban sus hermanas, y sacó del bolsillo de la túnica la cadena de la cual pendía el Ojo de Agamotto. – La gema del tiempo, la última que Thanos necesita.

Asia, la mayor de ellas, sonrió satisfecha.

\- Excelente. Cloto, ve por el hechicero.

Encontrar a Mordo había sido en realidad un golpe de suerte. Los hechiceros habían estado escondidos por centurias con éxito, hasta que el muy idiota, había ido atacando a sus iguales y ellas lo habían descubierto, haciéndolo su prisionero. Fue también gracias a él que pudieron descubrir la localización exacta del Ojo de Agamotto.

\- Todo parece estar yendo de acuerdo al plan – dijo Láquesis.

\- Estaría yendo mejor si hubieras matado a Ginnevra Rogers inmediatamente, en lugar de jugar con ella – espetó su hermana mayor. – Ahora ellos están advertidos, y cuando Stephen Strange descubra el Ojo de Agamotto y acuda a los Vengadores, no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que sucederá.

\- De todas maneras no tienen la suficiente fuerza. Nosotras tenemos un ejército listo, Aisa. Ellos no. Además, irán por Thanos…

Pero Aisa simplemente no perdonaba aún el error de su hermana.

\- Ve a buscar a Magneto. Que se aliste para ir a Londres. Tú y yo iremos a Nueva York.

* * *

 **Nueva York. 15 de diciembre de 2016.**

\- Wow, esto es bueno – dijo Natasha, probando la copa que Charlie le acababa de servir, mientras se dirigían al patio. - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

\- Whiskey de Fuego, - le recordó él - te dije que no hay nada comparado con esto en los bares muggles…

Al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos más jóvenes llegaban de sus apresuradas compras en el supermercado.

\- En serio, Peter, - Kate rodó los ojos, mientras dejaba las bolsas de comida en la mesa – simplemente debiste pedirle su número y ya. No sé por qué tienes que ser tan patoso frente a ella si…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas que Peter está idiotizado con una chica? – preguntó Pietro, riendo.

\- No eres el más adecuado para hablar – dijo Wanda, arqueando una ceja. – Por cierto, Vis, - dijo, dirigiéndose a su novio - ¿Quiénes acaban de llegar?

\- Creo que Logan y Rogue, acaban de pasar al patio trasero junto al Capitán y…

Ante la mención de Rogue, Pietro ya se había esfumado de allí.

Ginny simplemente rió en silencio. Era agradable, tener a todos en la casa, con risas y bromas, el ruido le recordaba a sus días viviendo en la Madriguera. Había sido una buena idea invitarlos a todos a cenar, necesitaban relajarse – en algunos casos conocerse mejor – y simplemente reír juntos.

Con lo que estaba por venir, necesitarían las risas.

El repentino sonido de una canción de ACDC en la entrada avisó a Ginny de la llegada de sus últimos invitados y corrió a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Steve, están aquí!

Claro, Steve también había oído la música desde atrás.

\- Hola, pelirroja.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Pepper, que alegría verte! – la mujer cargaba en brazos a su pequeño bebé – Oh, por Dios, es precioso. Hola, Ethan – dijo ella, saludando al bebé que miraba alrededor con sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

\- Tenía que traerlo, no me animo a dejarlo con alguien más.

\- No, no, es genial. Todos querrán conocerlo, y la verdad los echábamos de menos. Nunca creí que fuera posible, pero resulta que eres parte del equipo, Tony – dijo ella, abrazando a su amigo. – Pasen.

\- ¡Tony, Pepper! – Steve había llegado para saludarlos, contento por ver a su amigo luego de tanto tiempo. – Nat se estaba preguntando cuándo llegarían.

\- ¿En serio? – Tony arqueó una ceja. – Vaya, eso sí que es conmovedor. ¿Quién diría que sólo debía alejarme unos meses para pasarme al lado favorable de su lista?

\- ¡Tio Tony! – Anthony llegó, abrazando a su padrino, quien se agachó para chocar puños con él.

\- ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

\- No te pongas tan contento, Tony. – dijo Nat, saludando a Pepper con un beso y echando un vistazo al bebé – Sólo quería ver a Pepper y a nuestro nuevo sobrino.

\- Trajimos pastel – dijo Pepper – está en el auto. ¿Tony, podrías…?

La vida de casado y todavía más siendo un padre parecía haber obrado milagros en Tony, pues obedeció al instante, mientras que Pepper iba a saludar al resto y Ginny le presentaba a los nuevos miembros del equipo.

Todo apuntaba a que sería una noche fantástica. Eso, hasta que cinco minutos después, un gran portal se abrió en el patio trasero, donde ellos estaban reunidos.

Ginny y Gabrielle habían sacado la varita inmediatamente, y el resto había adoptado una posición de pelea mientras Kate alejaba a Pepper y a los niños, cuando dos figuras emergieron.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y rubio, portando un gran martillo.

\- Me voy por un año y un montón de cosas parecen haber cambiado por aquí.

* * *

Bien, a Pepper le agradaban los Vengadores. Realmente, varios de ellos se habían convertido también en amigos suyos. Pero con sólo ver a Thor allí, supo que esta vez no estaría contenta de que los mejores amigos de su esposo fueran superhéroes.

\- Thor.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Internamente, todos se hacían las mismas preguntas pero ninguno las dijo en voz alta, sino que él mismo respondió.

\- Tenemos problemas, un gran problema de hecho. Por donde comenzar…

\- Bueno, ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó Ginny, mirando con sospecha al hombre alto y de pelo negro que acompañaba a Thor.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Es un nuevo amigo – comenzó diciendo Thor.

\- Lamento interrumpir la fiesta. – dijo el hombre. Su capa roja ondeó detrás de él. – Soy el Dr. Stephen Strange, Hechicero protector de Nueva York.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

\- Si, un hechicero, no un mago – confirmó Strange.

\- ¿Puedes explicar lo que sucede, Thor? – preguntó Steve, quien, como los demás, ya estaba un poco impaciente.

\- Strange es, o mejor dicho, era un propietario de una de las gemas del infinito. La gema del tiempo, tan poderosa como el Teseracto o la gema de la Mente – dijo, señalando la piedra en la frente de Visión.

\- La gema ha sido robada, - dijo Strange. – por el único tipo de personas capaces de cruzar las barreras y protecciones que habían sido puestas. - Ginny contuvo el aliento.- Unas brujas.

\- Anthony, vamos – dijo Pepper, suspirando resignada – ¿Quieres saber cómo Iron Man apareció por primera vez?

* * *

Rogue siempre había sufrido por causa de sus genes mutantes. Desde que su mutación se manifestara, temprano en su adolescencia, ella había sido incapaz de tener un contacto directo, piel a piel, con otra persona, porque un simple toque podía matarlos en un descuido. Con los años, se había ido aislando de los demás, decepción tras decepción, hasta que finalmente llegó al Instituto del profesor Charles Xavier.

Allí, por primera vez, había hecho amigos. Y con el apoyo de ellos y su propio esfuerzo, lentamente fue ganando más control de sus habilidades. Entonces conoció a Remy, y se enamoró de él. Probablemente jamás hubiera llegado a sentirse completa, reconciliándose con sus poderes, si no hubiera sido por él. Su Gambito.

Todavía no podía creer cómo Magneto pudo haberlo arrastrado a su lado, pero ella no desistiría hasta tenerlo de regreso. Esa fue la razón por la que, tan pronto como Logan le comunicó de las intenciones de Magneto y sus nuevos aliados, Rogue decidió unirse a los Vengadores.

Pero entonces, claro, ella aún no había comprendido la magnitud de lo que estaba por venir. El peso de la misión que ellos tenían recién cayó sobre ella esa noche, en el complejo de los Vengadores, mientras Thor – al parecer, uno de los miembros originales del equipo – comenzaba a hablarles.

\- En los últimos años, ha habido noticias de casi todas las gemas del infinito. El Teseracto también ha sido robado, y hasta ahora no he podido localizarlo. – dijo Thor. – Sea quien sea el que está recolectando las gemas, no puede traer nada bueno. Quien logre juntarlas todas, poseerá un poder inmenso, un poder que no somos capaces de enfrentar.

\- ¿Recuerdas los rostros de las brujas que robaron esta… gema del tiempo? – preguntó Ginny al Dr. Strange. – Deberíamos recurrir al MACUSA, para que las identifiquen. Podemos comenzar por allí.

\- De todos modos, estas gemas del Infinito no son de la Tierra, - dijo Steve, mirando a Thor - ¿cómo pudieron saber de su existencia?

\- Además, el robo del teseracto. Hay algo más grande que la magia de nuestro planeta aquí – agregó Tony.

\- Hay fuerzas más grandes que las de la Tierra en esto.

\- Pero… ¿quién?

\- Thanos. – dijo Thor. - Es un conquistador intergaláctico. Algunos se refieren a él como el Señor Oscuro.

Ante esto, Ginny se removió incómoda en su asiento.

\- Genial, extraterrestres – murmuró Peter. Recordaba lo sucedido hace unos años en Manhattan, cuando él todavía era demasiado joven y no había adquirido aún sus habilidades. - ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

\- Debemos recuperar las gemas del poder de Thanos – dijo Thor.

\- Y creemos que él se encuentra en el Templo de la Muerte, aunque no por mucho. Vendrá pronto.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta allá? – preguntó Steve. – Ya no contamos con el Teseracto.

\- Puedo transportarnos hasta el templo. – dijo Strange. – Sin embargo, dejar la tierra en estos momentos también acarrea ciertos peligros…

\- Los magos y brujas, y los mutantes reclutados por Magneto. Están organizados y no sabemos cuántos de ellos hay. Sólo sabemos que están por todas partes – Logan comprendió la magnitud del problema. Ellos solos no serían suficientes.

\- Bien, necesitaremos a más personas de nuestro lado, gente dispuesta a proteger nuestro mundo. - dijo Steve, con decisión. – Logan, Rogue, Gabrielle, Ginny… necesitaremos su ayuda. Hagan correr la voz entre mutantes y magos, y todo aquel que quiera unirse a esta misión. Necesitamos voluntarios. Díganles que el mundo los necesita, que es hora de proteger nuestra libertad – la fuerza de su voz fue suficiente para infundir coraje en los demás. – y mostraremos a Thanos, y a las Moiras lo que sucede si intentan ponerse en medio de nuestra libertad.

\- Ya oyeron al viejo– dijo Tony, poniéndose de pie. En situaciones como esa, bueno, Pepper lo entendería sin duda. – Vengadores…


	25. Quien decide ser un Vengador

**Nuevo capítulo! Sólo quedan tres más, así que si continuo un poco más con esta racha de tiempo libre que creo que está a punto de terminar, podré completar Becoming Free dentro de la semana. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y recuerden que los reviews me hacen muy feliz ;)**

* * *

 _"Son tiempos oscuros y desesperados. Sé que algunos de ustedes están asustados. Está bien. Es perfectamente natural. Pero quiero que sepan que yo no lo estoy. No estoy asustado de morir este día porque lo que hacemos es necesario. Puede parecer imposible, nuestros enemigos pueden parecer interminables, pero no importa. Porque no hay nadie más." Captain America._

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Quien Decide Ser un Vengador.**

\- Este es el momento, Charles. – dijo Logan – podría ser el fin del mundo, y los Vengadores necesitan de los X-Men.

Charles Xavier miró a través de la ventana. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, gracias a Cerebro, y la situación efectivamente era grave.

\- Los estudiantes no pueden pelear – dijo él, firme. – Sin embargo, el resto de nosotros, haremos lo que sea necesario. Pelearemos desde aquí, pero, ¿tú, Logan?

\- Rogue hablará con Scott, y coordinarán al equipo juntos. Yo iré con el Capitán América.

Charles asintió.

\- Me sorprende lo rápido que accediste a su propuesta de unirte a los Vengadores.

-Hmp. – Logan sonrió ligeramente. – Es el tipo de persona que simplemente sabes que debes seguir.

* * *

Cuando sintonizaron la radio aquella mañana, oyendo que tenían como invitada a Ginnevra Potter (como aún, y probablemente siempre, sería conocida en Inglaterra), uno por uno brujas y magos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar.

Después de todo, ella no hablaba públicamente todos los días.

"Todos sabrán que años atrás decidí unirme a los Vengadores. Hemos atravesado un largo camino, y hoy vivimos en un mundo diferente, un mundo en que los magos no tienen que esconderse, y sin embargo aún son temidos. – se le escuchó decir. – El odio todavía existe, de ambas partes. Un odio que nace del temor, y que sólo puede ser sobrellevado con mucho esfuerzo de parte nuestra. Pero hoy no quiero hablarles sobre cómo necesitamos ser amigos de los muggles y de los mutantes, y hoy no es el día de lamentar pasadas pérdidas."

"Hoy es el día en que les pido, les pedimos, a todos ustedes: Ayúdennos. Existe un grupo de brujas, mutantes y posiblemente muggles que intentan destruir el mundo tal como lo conocemos. Ellos están seguros de que nosotros nunca lograremos superar nuestras diferencias, y que la única solución es acabar con todo. Hay fuerzas mucho más poderosas de las que podríamos haber imaginado nunca, fuerzas de otro planeta, amenazá Vengadores pelearemos, pero esta vez no podemos defender nuestro planeta solos. Los necesitamos a ustedes.

Porque a pesar de las diferencias entre muggles, magos, y mutantes, hay algo que todos tenemos en común: nuestro deseo de vivir, y vivir en libertad. Y si no nos unimos hoy por ese dese común, si no hacemos a un lado al menos por un momento nuestras diferencias, no existirá un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar mañana.

Hoy es el día en que defenderemos nuestro derecho a vivir"

* * *

\- Listo, Ginny – dijo Ron. – Nos vamos cuando tú digas.

Ginny preferiría que sus hermanos se quedaran… había logrado convencer a Percy y a Bill, de que era necesario que protegieran la ciudad e Inglaterra cuando las Moiras hicieran su movimiento.

Pero Ron y George… bueno, había sido imposible razonar con ellos respecto al tema, los muy cabeza duras. Insistían en que si ella y Charlie iban, ellos tenían que ir también.

A Anthony normalmente le gustaba ir a visitar a la abuela, le gustaba la Madriguera. Y sabía que su papá tenía que ir a trabajar, cuando se ponía el uniforme y tomaba el escudo. Pero ese día no había querido dejar su casa, y en esos momentos tampoco quería que su mamá le dejara.

\- Mamá, no te vayas. – pidió Anthony. Intuía el peligro por la preocupación en el rostro de sus padres. – Por favor.

Mirando los ojos azules de su pequeño, a Ginny se le rompía el corazón.

Aquello era tan familiar.

\- Papá y mamá tienen que ir, amor. – dijo, abrazándolo. – Cuando volvamos, te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo en casa. ¡Te enseñaré a usar la escoba que el tío Ron te regaló! ¿Qué te parece?

Pero era inevitable pensar un poco en Tonks y en Lupin. En James y Lily Potter. En Harry. En sus niños. En Teddy Lupin. Se sintió embargada por la culpa al pensar en cómo había dejado de lado a Teddy cuando probablemente él también la necesitaba al haber perdido a su padrino y a James, que era casi como un hermano menor para él. Ginny había querido tanto a Teddy… simplemente no pudo soportar el dolor. Había huido.

\- No quiero. – dijo Anthony.

Las alturas le asustaban.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? Cuando volvamos, haremos algo divertido tú, papá y yo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a pasear en bici?

Ginny sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Le das un beso a mamá?

Anthony besó su mejilla, y luego la otra, y luego su frente, como ella solía hacer con él todas las noches.

\- Te amo, Anthony. Mamá y papá te aman.

Y ese amor era más grande que la tierra. Ese amor le daba fuerzas en ese momento, para pelear una vez más.

* * *

\- Bien, genial. Pasaremos a buscarte como en… - Tony miró su reloj, mientras seguía al teléfono – media hora. – algo más del otro lado. – Bueno, sí, ella no está aquí ahora…

Steve enarcó una ceja. Tenía una idea de con quién Tony estaba hablando, y mientras que esa podía ser una noticia que lo alegraría en esos momentos, también había varias preguntas que haría a su compañero luego.

\- Capitán, este es Wade, un amigo – dijo Logan, presentándole al hombre que venía con él, enfundado en un traje rojo y negro y con espadas colgando de su espalda.

\- Todo un honor, Capitán – dijo Wade, - soy un gran admirador.

\- Bueno Wade, bienvenido al equipo. Y gracias por responder a nuestro llamado. – se dirigió a Logan – los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. tienen uniformes nuevos… y armas. Pueden ir y recoger lo que les parezca necesario. En una hora todos nos reuniremos aquí para partir.

Steve miró a Tony, que había terminado su llamada.

\- ¿Ése era Bruce?

\- Con las cosas como están, lo necesitamos. – respondió Tony.

\- No puedo creerlo, Tony. – Steve negó con la cabeza - ¿Has sabido dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, y simplemente te quedaste callado?

\- Se estaba tomando un descanso, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Lo que era comprensible. Perfectamente comprensible que Bruce quisiera alejarse de los Vengadores y de las batallas, eso Steve lo respetaba. Pero ellos también eran amigos, y la desaparición de Bruce no afectaba sólo al equipo.

\- De acuerdo, podrías haberlo ocultado de mí, de Fury, del resto… ¿pero ni siquiera decirle a Nat? ¡Estuvo buscándolo por todo un maldito año, y sabes que eso no tenía nada que ver con los Vengadores!

\- Espera – Steve y Tony se giraron al escuchar la voz de Natasha, que estaba parada a unos metros de la puerta, acompañada de Charlie Weasley. Su mirada era mortal. – Stark, ¿has sabido todo este tiempo del paradero de Bruce?

\- Bueno, define todo este tiempo. – dijo Tony – Sólo lo supe hace unos meses, cuando comenzamos a hablar de firmar los Acuerdos…

\- Bastardo. – ojalá Natasha reaccionara más violentamente. Su calma era más aterradora. – Hablaremos de esto después.

Se alejó a la siguiente puerta, donde se encontraba Fury, dejando atrás a Charlie.

\- Hombre, si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas. – dijo él, dándole una palmada. – No quisiera estar en tu lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué crees que sucederá, Peter? – preguntó Kate, sentándose al lado de su compañero en medio del ajetreo que había a su alrededor. - ¿Crees que podremos ganar?

\- Eso espero, porque si no ganamos… bueno, realmente no tenemos otra opción, ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nuestras familias? – siguió Kate, preocupada. - Tu tía… mis padres… ¿qué hay de Anthony? Sus padres…

Normalmente, ella era la que actuaba más dura entre los dos, irritando a Peter. Pero en ese momento estaba realmente asustada y en los últimos meses había aprendido a confiar lo suficiente en Peter, considerarlo un amigo, para revelar cómo se sentía.

\- El Capitán y Ginny saben lo que hacen. Ellos están luchando por Anthony. Es lo que todos hacemos aquí, luchar por nuestras familias y por aquellos que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos.

La tía May no tenía idea de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Hasta entonces, él no se había atrevido a contarle su secreto – estaba seguro de que ella no estaría de acuerdo sabiendo el peligro en el que constantemente se ponía a si mismo -, pero cuando volvieran a casa lo sabría. Era inevitable.

Lo único en lo que Peter no había dudado era en que luchar era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer. Su responsabilidad con el mundo, y también con los Vengadores.

Después de todo, desde que se uniera a ellos se habían convertido en su familia. Ginny y el Capitán les habían abierto las puertas de su casa y se volvieron su modelo a seguir. Incluso Natasha, siendo tan dura dcon sus entrenamientos y Fury, que siempre tenía algo que criticar sobre su forma de proceder con sus misiones…

\- Vamos a hacer esto – dijo Peter, sonriendo a Kate – y cuando volvamos, tendremos ese encuentro en el rind, presumida. Entonces por fin admitirás que soy el mejor.

Kate arqueó una ceja y se puso de pie.

\- Sigue soñando, arañita.

* * *

\- ¿Todos están aquí? – preguntó Ginny a Steve, cuando se apareció con Ron, George y Gabrielle junto a ella. Los cuatro iban vestidos con uniformes reforzados de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Sí, estamos listos para partir – dijo él, mientras ella se unía a su lado. – Pero todavía puedes…

\- Iré contigo, Steve.

Él suspiró.

\- Ginny. - sabía que intentar convencerla era inútil, pero aun así debía intentarlo. – si la situación fuera diferente, pero el bebé… no quiero que vayas.

\- Lo sé – dijo ella, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. A donde sea que miraba, las paredes se cerraban en torno a ella. – Pero no puedo dejarte ahora, no sabiendo que puedo hacer algo y que si no lo hacemos, no habrá un lugar al que volver de todos modos.

Y ella quería, necesitaba desesperadamente, esa vida junto a Steve, Anthony y el bebé. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando existía la posibilidad de perderlo todo otra vez.

\- De acuerdo. – él la abrazó por breve instante, besando su frente, antes de continuar.

En la gran sala de reuniones del complejo, aguardaba el grupo más grande de héroes que los Vengadores habían tenido nunca. Los hermanos Maximoff, Visión, Peter, Kate, Sam Wilson, Clint, Natasha, Charlie, Bucky, Logan, Tony, Thor y el Dr. Strange, un hombre más que Ginny no había visto nunca antes y…

\- ¡Bruce!

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Parecía que era el momento de volver.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un abrazo, pero sus ojos enseguida viajaron a Natasha, que estaba parada lo más lejos posible de él y no parecía muy feliz. Probablemente simplemente se estaba conteniendo pues si intentaba matar a Bruce, Hulk no estaría muy contento.

\- Vengadores, es hora. – dijo Steve.

El Dr. Strange hizo un movimiento con sus manos, abriendo el portal. Ginny intercambió una mirada con Steve, y al mismo tiempo, ambos lo cruzaron.


	26. Cortejando a la muerte, parte 1

**Al principio iba a tratarse de un sólo capítulo, pero sentí que quedaba mejor dividirlo en dos. Espero que los disfruten, mientras yo aquí seguiré empacando para la mudanza.**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni The Avengers me pertenecen, son de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente. Yo solo escribo sobre ellos por diversión.**

* * *

 _"Sabes lo que es la vida, Peter? Lo que realmente es? Es la inevitabilidad de momentos difíciles, que sólo sobrevivimos gracias a los momentos de alegría en medio de ellos." Tía May. El Asombroso Hombre Araña._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Cortejando a la Muerte. Parte 1.**

 **Washington. Diciembre de 2012.**

\- ¡Listo! – dijo Ginny, acabando de acomodar las cosas en la sala con un movimiento de varita, y sonriendo. Dios, se veía hermosa. – Creo que me gustará este lugar.

Steve sonrió, acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de tenerla junto a él. Un año atrás estaba con ella a punto de pasar la navidad juntos, cruzando la línea que dividía sus miedos y la atracción y los sentimientos crecientes entre ellos. En unas semanas más, Ginny se convertiría en su esposa.

Y mientras la tenía junto a él, sonriendo, en ese nuevo lugar del que harían su hogar, se dio cuenta de que la magia más increíble de Ginny era esa que permitía albergar de nuevo en su corazón los sueños de un hombre corriente. Sí, seguía siendo el Capitán América, seguía siendo Steve Rogers, el soldado. Pero gracias a Ginny también había recuperado a Steve, el chico de Brooklyn con sueños simples – y que aun así en su juventud le habían parecido bastante improbables – de encontrar a la pareja de baile perfecta.

Un, dos, tres.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ginny, riendo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Bailando.

Un, dos, tres.

\- No está tan mal – susurró ella - ¿Has estado practicando?

\- Tengo una excelente maestra. Me ha tenido paciencia.

\- Debe ser porque eres un anciano, ya sabes. – bromeó ella, alzando su rostro para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

Sueños simples. Sueños grandes. Niños alegrando la casa, la sonrisa cálida de Ginny, el sonido de sus risas. Envejecer juntos.

Sueños difíciles de alcanzar. Pero que valían la pena.

* * *

 **El Templo de la Muerte. Diciembre de 2016.**

Thanos los había estado esperando.

\- Humanos. ¿Realmente creen que pueden vencerme, con sus fuerzas minúsculas?

\- Has estado tomando cosas que no te pertenecen, de unos amigos míos. Robar no está bien, ¿pero robar a los Vengadores? No ha sido tu mejor idea.

La risa de Thanos resonó en todos lados, él desapareció, y de repente estaba al lado de Steve, dándole un golpe que lo envió metros adelante, directo al suelo.

\- ¡Steve! – pero Ginny no pudo ir hacia él, porque Thanos de pronto estaba frente a ella.

Usando su misma estrategia, se desapareció y apareció detrás de él.

\- ¡Reducto!

Pero Thanos parecía estar en todas partes. El guantelete del infinito le otorgaba un poder colosal, y él parecía ser capaz de responder a los ataques de todos ellos a la vez. Era una sola persona, pero era como estar luchando contra todo el ejército de Ultrón otra vez, sólo que peor, porque Thanos ni siquiera estaba gastando energías, ni siquiera estaba usando toda su fuerza.

Peter logró atrapar sus brazos con su telaraña, pero Thanos tiró de él y apuntó con la mano del guantelete.

\- ¡Peter! - Steve envió su escudo a tiempo, evitando que el rayo de energía del guantelete pulverizara a Peter.

\- Patéticos.

Un golpe de Thor y su martillo, y Thanos fue tambaleándose hacia atrás. Otro golpe más.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ…

Otro golpe de Hulk, pero el titán se lo sacó de encima, y volvió a Thor, que lo atacó con su rayo y los fuertes golpes del martillo. Uno, dos, tres…

Thans cayó al suelo.

\- Ríndete, Thanos.

El titán sonrió y fulminó a Thor con un disparo de energía.

El Dios del Trueno simplemente desapareció. El martillo quedó allí, en el suelo.

Thor, uno de los más fuertes que ellos tenían. Su amigo.

Y se había ido.

* * *

Hulk fue el primero en reaccionar, con un ataque tan potente que hizo que Thanos se hundiera en el suelo, dejando un cráter en él. Aplasta. Aplasta. Aplasta.

Con esfuerzo, Thanos extendió el brazo y empujó a Hulk, atrapándolo en una mano nacida de las rocas del suelo.

Deformes cuerpos de roca fueron surgiendo, rodeándolos a ellos y tratando quebrarlos.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Sam, incrédulo, mientras aplastaba a una de esas cosas pero ésta volvía a surgir.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Tony disparó hacia Thanos con toda la potencia que permitía su traje.

El Dr. Strange, Ginny y George hicieron lo mismo, y la energía de su propio ataque combinado causó una explosión que los envió al suelo.

Thanos comenzaba a levantarse, cuando sintió otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Para ser un simple humano, el Capitán América podía golpear.

\- Lo siento, no es suficiente.

Otra mano de piedra lo atrapó a él también, y Thanos se elevó en el aire. Tony, Visión, Sam y el Dr. Strange lo alcanzaron, y siguieron con los golpes.

Ginny, en tanto, dirigió la varita hacia donde estaban Steve y luego hacia Hulk, reduciendo la piedra a trizas y liberándolos.

Thanos cayó al suelo, recibiendo los ataques de Logan, Wade, Bucky y Natasha a la vez. Por cada vez que él los echaba al suelo, ellos se levantaban y los golpeaban tres veces más. Logan logró dejarle un corte en el brazo y, furioso, Thanos lo fulminó con otro rayo de energía, tal como había hecho antes con Thor.

Steve nunca se había sentido tan impotente, sin poder defender a sus compañeros. Miró al martillo de Thor, su amigo, que ahora había desaparecido. Él mejor que nadie sabía que los soldados morían en las batallas, Thor lo sabía también, pero Steve no podía permitirse perder a sus amigos… no podía dejar que Thanos ganara y destruyera el mundo en el que ellos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas.

Con determinación, tomó el martillo y lo levantó del suelo.

* * *

El impacto del martillo fue tan fuerte y, sobretodo, tan inesperado que Thanos se deshizo de Tony para mirar hacia el martillo primero, y luego hacia Steve, que estiró la mano para tomar el martillo de vuelta, sosteniendo el escudo en el otro brazo.

\- Imposible.

\- No tanto como crees – dijo Steve, y se dirigió al equipo. – ¡Vengadores!

Entonces Steve comenzó de nuevo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y llenos de una nueva determinación por triunfar, los demás también se lanzaron al ataque.

Rodeado por todos lados, Thanos seguía rechazando sus ataques, pero era inevitable que los golpes llegaran, y con fuerza.

\- Puedes estar sosteniendo el martillo, pero sigues siendo sólo un débil mortal, Capitán – dijo Thanos, enviando lejos a Tony y tomando del cuello a Bucky antes de arrojarlo al suelo. - ¿Cuánto crees que puedan seguir con esto?

Steve golpeó a Thanos en la quijada con el escudo, y recibió a cambio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre.

Ginny. Anthony. Los Vengadores, sus amigos. Sueños simples, sueños grandes.

Él se volvió a levantar.

\- Lo suficiente para vencerte – dijo Steve, golpeándolo con el martillo y rechazando otro golpe con el escudo. – Si es necesario, créeme, puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Hubo otra avalancha de golpes y el ruido del metal chocando, y Thanos volvió a caer al suelo. Pero esta vez, el tiempo suficiente para que Ginny realizara un encantamiento, con la ayuda de sus hermanos y de Gabrielle, paralizaran a Thanos.

Visión se acercó, sacando el Guantelete del Infinito de la mano de Thanos. Las gemas brillaban, hermosas, como si quisieran engañar a alguien sobre su horrible capacidad de destrucción.

Tony suspiró.

\- Bien, tú vendrás con nosotros. – dijo, sacudiéndose las rocas. – El doctor aquí – apuntó a Strange – tiene una linda celda con tu nombre.

\- Thor y Logan - dijo Wanda - ¿Ellos realmente…

\- Tal vez. O tal vez no. – dijo el Dr. Strange. – El guantelete y las gemas tienen un poder que va más allá de nuestra comprensión.

¿Al menos podían conservar esperanzas y creer que sus amigos regresarían, que estaban en alguna parte? Pero ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a enfrentar las pérdidas, sabían que era mejor no confiar en esas posibilidades.

\- Debemos volver a la Tierra ahora mismo– dijo Ginny. – Hay unas brujas que todavía están esperándonos.

\- ¿Crees que ahora sí podremos encontrarlas? – preguntó Natasha.

Y Ginny pensó en Láquesis, en su crueldad, en sus deseos de acabar con ella. Ah, esas hermanas lo habían estado intentando por tanto tiempo. Debía ser una piedra en sus zapatos, sal en la herida, saber que Ginny no había resultado como ellas lo habían planeado y que seguía interfiriendo en sus planes. Y Ginny sabía suficiente, de Riddle, de la maldad, de la guerra, como para saber lo que ellas querrían.

\- Sí, creo que tengo una muy buena idea de dónde pueden estar.


	27. Cortejando a la muerte, parte 2

_"Era importante, Dumbledore dijo, luchar y luchar de nuevo, y seguir luchando, porque solo entonces el mal podría ser mantenido a raya, aunque nunca completamente erradicado..." JKRowling, Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 27. Cortejando a la Muerte. Parte 2.**

 **Londres. 10:00 a.m.**

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Por fortuna los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D. habían alertado a los diferentes gobiernos a tiempo, logrando que armaran algún tipo de defensa. Hermione estaba segura de que, si hubieran dado la noticia sólo un par de horas más tarde, habrían estado totalmente perdidos ante la fuerza del primer ataque.

Al menos habían logrado activar algunos hechizos defensores en Londres y las ciudades en las que existían comunidades mágicas.

Cuando el caos de las explosiones y terremotos comenzaron, al menos ya habían sabido de antemano que algo así podría suceder. Lo malo, claro, era que el otro bando no sólo contaba con magos, sino con mutantes, quienes eran los que causaron los temblores.

Un escuadrón de miembros de las fuerzas armadas llegó hasta donde Hermione y un grupo de Aurores estaban, frente a la entrada secreta del Ministerio de Magia.

\- El refugio número 2 está listo, ministra. – dijo uno de sus aurores – y el perímetro alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy ha sido reforzado. Es prácticamente impenetrable.

\- Bien – dijo ella, asintiendo. Luego de que todo terminara, recordaría sugerir una Orden de Merlín para Draco Malfoy. Hermione nunca pensó que el día llegaría, pero cuando su antiguo enemigo fue uno de los primeros en llegar al Ministerio a ofrecer su ayuda y resguardar a los niños y aquellos que no podían luchar, fue como si alguien hubiera oído sus plegarias. – Hermione suspiró, dirigiéndose luego a los muggles. - Los Aurores Wotton y Carter les acompañarán y guiarán al Refugio 2. Organicen a los civiles y sáquenlos de aquí como puedan.

Hermione Granger había deseado, luego de los horrores vividos durante su adolescencia, no tener que presenciar otra guerra. Pero la guerra había llegado, y ella, como antes, iba a luchar por aquello que era digno de defender.

* * *

 **Nueva York. 9:00 p.m.**

\- No es nada personal, en serio – dijo Aisa Kafkis, mirando con sus ojos fríos al paralizado Nick Fury. Le apuntó con su varita y sonrió.

\- ¡Avada

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Ginny.

Ron, Sam y Bucky revisaron a los agentes en el suelo, buscando signos de vida. Todos muertos.

\- Peter, Kate, Pietro y Wanda, vayan con los X-Men, infórmense de la situación y apóyenlos. – dijo Steve. – Nat, ve con Clint y Tony, contacta con Adaro y Mego, sabes dónde se encuentra la conexión a la Red Flu. Buckie, Sam, ustedes también vayan con ellos. Ron, George, les pediré que vuelvan a Inglaterra y que nos pongan al tanto de lo que está sucediendo allí…

\- Oh, les tomó menos tiempo de lo que creí. – dijo Aisa, sonriendo. Pero no se veía para nada complacida.

Esa era. La mujer que estaba detrás de todo. La causa, la verdadera causante de que Harry, James y Albus hubieran muerto. La que había intentado destruirla y casi lo había logrado.

\- Stupefy!

\- ¡Protego! – Ginny rechazó a tiempo el ataque de Láquesis, pero Aisa recuperó su varita en ese breve momento.

Gabrielle devolvió a Fury el movimiento, y éste se puso de pie con dificultad.

\- Misiles… Magneto está en camino a lanzar los misiles de la casa blanca hacia las principales ciudades del mundo. Hay que detenerlo – le dijo él a Steve.

\- ¡Charlie, llévalos ahora! – ordenó Ginny.

Charlie tomó del brazo a Fury y a Steve, y los tres desaparecieron.

Gabrielle estaba batiéndose a duelo con Láquesis, y ella estaba frente a frente a Aisa.

\- ¡Crucio!

Ginny evitó la maldición.

\- ¡Desmaius!

\- ¿En serio, Ginnevra? – se burló Aisa. - ¿Todo ese poder, y lo utilizas en hechizos tan patéticos?

Se escuchó un "Pff" y al lado de Aisa apareció Cloto.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Claro que sabía cómo utilizar otras maldiciones, pero… recordaba a Harry, luchando contra Voldemort con el Expelliarmus. Harry, que se resistió a herir a Stan incluso a riesgo de ser descubierto, porque él no era como los Mortífagos.

\- ¡Expulso! – Cloto salió disparada hacia atrás por la fuerza del encantamiento.

\- No caí ante Thanos – dijo Ginny, mirando desafiante a Aisa - ¿Por qué crees que podrás conmigo?

\- Todos caen, eventualmente – dijo Aisa, sonriendo con crueldad – Todos caen ante la muerte.

* * *

Cloto se puso de pie, Ginny estaba concentrada solo en Aisa en ese momento, así que le apuntó con la varita desde atrás.

\- ¡Stupefy! – otra voz, atrás de ella, fue acercándose, mientras Cloto se levantaba del suelo. - ¿no te enseñaron que atacar por la espalda, eso es de cobardes?

Y a Hermione Granger no le agradaban para nada los cobardes.

\- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ginny.

\- Si, bueno, Ron me dijo que estaban por aquí y pensé que podrían necesitar mi ayuda. – la mayor de las mujeres sonrió, y luego enfocó su atención en Cloto.

\- Esto no va a resultar. Incluso si nos vences a nosotras, hay magos y brujas en todo el mundo, dispuestos a pelear contra ti – Ginny estaba segura de ello – Brujas, mutantes, muggles… hay más gente de la que tú crees dispuesta a hacer de este mundo un buen lugar, sin necesidad de destruirlo primero.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de este mundo, Ginnevra? – espetó Aisa. – Hablas de sueños ridículos, que nunca se volverán una realidad.

En su mente, la bruja tenía presente a su madre. Igual de ilusa, igual estúpida. "Aisa, un día esos niños entenderán que tú y tus hermanas son especiales, y que no hay nada que temer". "Los muggles no son malvados, Aisa. Simplemente temen lo que no conocen." Su esperanza en que las cosas mejorasen le costó la vida cuando finalmente fue descubierta como una bruja.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Con todos los que eran suficientemente tontos para creer que en el mundo en el que vivían todos aquellos que eran diferentes al resto podían existir en paz, sin temor.

Pero ese mundo era posible.

Una simple ofrenda a la muerte, y la nueva vida que llegaría sería mejor.

Por eso era necesario erradicar todo.

\- Estoy hablando de la realidad. – dijo Ginny, rodeando a Aisa. – Sé que en este mundo existe odio. Sé que existe el miedo. Pero por sobre todo, existe la esperanza, y mientras queden personas en este mundo dispuestas a construir algo mejor, nosotros no te permitiremos tomarlo.

\- Veremos… ¡Crucio!

Ginny sintió el horrible dolor atravesando su piel y llegando a todas sus fibras, quemándola, haciéndola retorcerse por dentro.

Su bebé. No podía perderla. No podía perder…

Ginny sabía que esta vez podía ganar. No pudo salvar a James y a Albus. Pero se encargaría de que Anthony tuviera una vida feliz. Y quería estar a su lado viéndolo crecer. Con Steve.

Del otro lado de la sala, alguien… no estaba segura quién, había caído. Ella solo oyó el sonido del cuerpo caer en el suelo.

Gritó por el dolor, pero aun así levantó su brazo, apuntando a Aisa con su varita.

Aún tuviera que usar la maldición que tuviera que usar.

\- ¡Crucio!

Sorprendida, Aisa sólo sintió la maldición llegar a ella y Ginny se vio liberada del insoportable dolor, mientras la otra bruja caía de rodillas.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – Ginny realizó otro hechizo al mismo tiempo, sin disminuir la intensidad del Cruciatus- ¡Incarcerous!

Unas cuerdas rodearon a Aisa, atrapándola.

\- N-no puedes… eso no puede… - era simplemente imposible que una bruja hiciera algo así. - ¡Ah! ¡DETENLO!

\- Este es todo mi poder y mis patéticos hechizos. – y se agachó tomando a Aisa del mentón – Y eso que estás sintiendo, es sólo un poco del dolor que sentí luego de despertar y saber que mis hijos y mi esposo estaban muertos. Ni siquiera una décima parte.

Pero de todas formas detuvo el Cruciatus: ella no debía su vida a la venganza, ella debía su vida a Steve y a la familia que ellos habían formado juntos.

Ginny miró alrededor para ver a Gabrielle y Hermione. Hermione había reducido a Cloto, dejándola inconsciente. Era el cuerpo de la bruja el que Ginny había escuchado chocar contra el suelo antes. Ginny tomó la varita de Aisa y junto con Hermione, se acercaron a Láquesis y Gabrielle.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Kafkis? – preguntó Hermione.

Láquesis no parecía tener muchas ganas de darse por vencida aún, pero asustada al tener a las tres brujas rodeándola, fue muy lenta para reaccionar al último encantamiento de Gabrielle, que la dejó petrificada.

\- Bien, la Confederación Internacional de Magos y la ONU querrá juzgar a éstas. – dijo Hermione, atando a las tres hermanas juntas - Así que creo que haré una parada por el MACUSA.

Ginny asintió y activó el comunicador para contactar a Steve.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él preocupado.

\- Sí, estoy bien – dijo ella. - ¿Todo bajo control?

\- Misiles desactivados. Los mutantes dirigidos por Magneto han sido reducidos. Los grupos en Japón y Brasil se han rendido.

Ginny suspiró, aliviada.

\- Bien. Nos vemos en casa.

Gabrielle se echó al suelo, cansada, haciendo aparecer unos cojines debajo de ellas.

\- Menudo día. – dijo – Hoy no me quejaría por tener uno de esos enormes platos de comida de la señora Weasley.

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

\- Tal vez podamos pasar por allí para cenar.


	28. Hoy

**Hola! Aquí están los dos últimos capítulos de Becoming Free. Y con esto, ¡misión cumplida!**

 **Ahora que vuelvo a casa de mis padres probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero tengo algunos One-shots escritos sobre los Rogers y otros personajes míos, así que si hay alguien interesado en que los comparta, solo tiene que hacérmelo saber.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo, y recuerden: los review siempre son bienvenidos y me hace muy feliz ;)**

* * *

 _"Lo que sea que suceda mañana, hemos tenido el hoy." David Nicholls, One Day._

* * *

 **Capítulo 28. Hoy.**

 **Nueva York. 17 de diciembre de 2016. 5:30 a.m.**

"Tras los ataques de 16 de diciembre, ha quedado expuesto, una vez más, los peligros de mutantes y magos viviendo junto a nosotros…"

"¡Era muy, muy veloz! Me sacó de casa antes de que estallara, y sacó a Dorothy también" el niño, sonriente, enseñó el gatito en sus brazos.

"Estoy muy agradecida con esos… magos y brujas… realmente nos salvaron a mí y a mi familia. Tal vez no sean tan malos después de todo…"

"¿Realmente podemos confiar en que algo así no volverá a suceder?"

"El Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas ha manifestado su gratitud a los valientes esfuerzos del grupo conocido como Los Vengadores, así como con los X-Men y todos los mutantes, brujas y magos que salieron a las calles a defender sus ciudades…"

Sentados en la sala de reuniones del complejo de los Vengadores, ellos absorbían las noticias bebiendo un poco de café. No habían dormido nada aún, pero a pesar del cansancio parecía que el sueño no podía llegar hasta que estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de que las cosas estaban en orden.

Ginny tenía a Anthony durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas – habían pasado a buscarlo un par de horas atrás, y el pequeño los abrazó y lloró un buen rato antes de quedar dormido en brazos de sus padres – y bostezaba por el agotamiento.

Steve a su vez la abrazaba y jugaba con sus hebras rojas, mientras miraba las noticias igual que el resto.

\- "Los eventos de ayer" – dijo el Secretario General de la ONU – "Son una prueba de que debemos trabajar más que nunca para una integración pacífica con los mutantes, brujas y magos en nuestra sociedad, aceptando la diversidad de vida en nuestro planeta. No es una tarea fácil, sin embargo, los líderes los países que integran las Naciones Unidas han acordado unánimemente…"

\- Bien, parece que por el momento las cosas estarán bien – dijo Rogue, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró y agregó – pero todavía no puedo creer… bueno, Logan…

\- Lo lamento, Rogue – dijo Steve – era un gran hombre.

\- Marie, mi nombre es Marie. – dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El peso de la pérdida de Thor y de Logan se sentía en el aire.

\- Bueno, tal vez haya una manera – dijo el Dr. Strange.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Tony.

\- No conocemos realmente los poderes del Guantelete, pero no estaba realmente completo. Thanos no poseía aun la gema de la Mente – dijo, mirando a Visión – y guiándonos por los poderes particulares de cada una de las gemas, tal vez Thor y Logan no estén muertos.

\- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Wanda.

\- Me dedicaré a buscarlos. Aunque no deberíamos hacernos demasiadas esperanzas.

Steve asintió, y miró el martillo que se encontraba apoyado en la mesa del café.

\- ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de devolver el martillo a donde pertenece, Doctor? Creo que es más apropiado que vuelva a Asgard.

\- Por supuesto.

Natasha se puso de pie y anunció que iría por café.

\- Iré contigo – dijo Bruce, levantándose.

\- No es necesario. Te lo traigo. – dijo ella, cansada. En esos momentos no sentía ganas de hablar con Bruce, ni siquiera para discutir.

\- Yo iré por el mío. – dijo Charlie, poniéndose de pie también y acompañándola.

\- Magneto guió a mi novio a su propia muerte, y un extraterrestre mató al hombre que fue mi mentor y mi mejor amigo por años. – Rog... Marie, dijo derrotada.

\- Todo está de cabezas – Peter, que tenía la cara molida a golpes, se hundió en su asiento. – Y cuando llegue a casa mi tía May me matará.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo, Peter? – preguntó Steve, intercambiando miradas de preocupación con Ginny.

\- No, gracias Capitán pero… creo que esto es algo que debemos hablar sólo mi tía y yo, al menos ahora.

\- ¿Y ahora, qué? – preguntó Wade. - ¿Nos separamos y ya?

El hombre parecía algo incómodo allí, en medio de los demás, sin realmente conocer a nadie. Su único amigo en el grupo estaba muerto.

\- Hasta la próxima vez que el mundo necesite a los Vengadores. – dijo Steve. – Claro está, para los que quieran quedarse. Varios de ustedes han visto por primera vez a qué tipo de cosas debemos enfrentarnos, así que la pregunta en realidad es, - dirigió una mirada a Wade, Marie, Peter y Kate -¿quiénes quieren ser Vengadores?

Kate sonrió.

\- La verdad es que ya nos hemos encariñado con este lugar.

* * *

 **Nueva York. Febrero, 2017.**

\- ¡Mamá, papá, miren! – Anthony llamó gritando.

Montaba la bicicleta por sí mismo en el parque, y estaba muy orgulloso de su logro.

\- Bien hecho, soldado – Steve le sonrió y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. – Es más, creo que mereces un premio.

Anthony sonrió.

\- ¿Helado?

\- Pero hace demasiado frío – objetó Ginny.

Steve y Anthony no parecían sentirlo demasiado.

\- De limón y fresas, tu favorito.

Ginny y él caminaron detrás de su hijo, rumbo a la tienda de helados que se encontraba en la esquina del parque.

De tanto en tanto, la gente alrededor de ellos se detenía a mirarlos, murmurando. Bien, algún día sabrían del hijo de Steve y Ginnevra Rogers, de todos modos.

Anthony había pasado – y muy probablemente continuaría de ese modo por varios años más – una gran cantidad de tiempo en casa, en el complejo de los Vengadores o con sus abuelos y primos en La Madriguera. Siempre encontraba la manera de divertirse, pero de todos modos necesitaba hacer cosas que los demás niños de su edad hacían: ir al parque, visitar el Zoológico, jugar con sus padres.

Y lo cierto era que los tres estaban disfrutando esas merecidas vacaciones que Ginny – y sobretodo Steve – se estaban tomando. ¿Y dónde estaba escrito que los héroes no pudieran tener un poco de descanso?

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a visitar a Hugo? – preguntó Anthony.

\- Iremos el sábado. Mañana vamos a cenar con el tío Tony y la tía Pepper. – respondió su padre.

Acabaron de tomar sus helados y luego volvieron a la casa, donde Anthony pasó horas viendo Toy Story mientras Ginny preparaba la cena para los tres.

\- Esta mañana ha dicho que cuando sea grande quiere ser un Vengador – dijo Steve, suspirando preocupado.

Ginny se mostró más bien resignada. Claro, Anthony todavía era pequeño y por supuesto que diría que quería ser como su padre, así como otros niños querían ser "doctor como papá" o "policía como papá". Todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza, sin embargo. A cualquier padre le gustaría a sus hijos permanecer seguros.

\- Bueno, es muy pequeño para comprenderlo – dijo, aunque ambos sabían que Anthony comprendía mucho más que un niño normal de su edad. – Pero no es para nada extraño que diga algo así.

\- No, supongo que no.

\- Y pronto querrá ir a la escuela. – ella agregó en un tono suave - Ya sabe que otros niños de su edad van…

Y ese niño pequeño crecería.

\- ¡Papá, mira, el tío Tony está en la televisión otra vez!

Pero todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **Nueva York. Marzo de 2017.**

\- Bien, el retiro... no suena nada mal, la verdad – dijo Nick, mirando por última vez las instalaciones de la agencia. Bueno, estaba seguro que probablemente no sería la última vez, porque si el mundo llegaba a necesitar al menos una pequeña ayuda, él siempre podía volver. Pero de todas formas, sería diferente.

\- No te preocupes, Nick, disfruta Hawaii o cualquiera sea la isla paradisíaca a la que vas a pasar tus vacaciones – dijo Tony, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Nick solo rodó los ojos, y Steve contuvo la risa.

\- No te preocupes, estaré aquí por si se sale de control – dijo, mirando a Steve.

\- Ah, gracias por la confianza, Cap. – dijo Tony, echándole un vistazo a las pantallas frente a él. – Bueno, hay mucho por hacer.

Luego de la rebelión de mutantes y magos de todo el mundo liderado por las Moiras, las Naciones Unidas finalmente habían decidido que S.H.I.E.L.D. se expandiría con oficinas en los cinco continentes y reclutando a magos, muggles y mutantes por igual.

Probablemente llevara años y toda una nueva generación lograr que los miedos y prejuicios de cada parte fueran difuminándose, pero era un trabajo que estaban dispuestos a realizar, y ese era el primer paso.

Al menos la tarea de expandir S.H.I.E.L.D. contaba ya con bastantes entusiastas trabajando en ello. Félix Adaro y Nina Mego en Sudamérica, y Gabrielle Delacour y Charlie Weasley – y el gran apoyo del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido – en Europa.

El MACUSA, dado los recientes eventos, por primera vez se mostraba realmente dispuesto a cooperar con los no-majs. Cuando Ginny, Steve y Fury se habían reunido con la Presidenta, incluso fueron tratados con amabilidad y sonrisas por primera vez.

Luego de despedirse de Fury y reunirse con Strange para averiguar si tenía algunas noticias – no perdían esperanzas sobre Thor y Logan -, Steve fue a casa, donde Ginny estaba preparando la cena junto con Natasha y Anthony – o más bien Natasha y Anthony jugando a que ayudaban a Ginny.

Fue esa noche cuando Buck hizo el anuncio, luego de que acabaran de comer, sentados en la sala junto a los hermanos Maximoff y Visión, que también se habían unido a ellos.

\- Bien, Gabrielle y yo tenemos una noticia de dar.

\- ¿Una noticia? – Steve arqueó una ceja.

Entonces Gabrielle levantó la mano enseñando el brillante anillo.

\- ¡No! ¿De verdad? – exclamó Wanda, sorprendida y sonriente.

\- Esas son excelentes noticias – dijo Ginny, que se llevaba esperando algo así desde hace meses. Se acercó a Natasha y le susurró – Paga.

\- Felicidades amigo – dijo Steve, levantándose para dar un abrazo a su amigo y luego a Gabrielle. – A los dos.

\- Otra boda – dijo Visión, antes de felicitar a la pareja y luego dar una larga mirada a Wanda que fue interrumpida por Pietro aclarando su garganta.

Anthony estaba pensativo, hasta que dijo.

\- Cuando la gente se casa tienen bebés. Como mamá y papá. Y el tío Tony y la tía Pepper. ¿Ustedes van a tener un bebé también?

Todos en la sala rieron ante la conclusión del niño.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Steve, riendo y cargado a su hijo. – Es tarde y es hora de que vayas a la cama.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Anthony, has caso a tu padre – advirtió Ginny con una mirada.

Él dejó de discutir y enseguida empezó a negociar con Steve qué historia le contaría antes de dormir. Natasha entonces se giró hacia la pareja de la noche, sirviéndose un poco de vino, y preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

\- Entonces, ¿seguros que no hay bebé en camino?

* * *

 **Junio de 2016.**

Ginny, Steve y Anthony acabaron de pintar la habitación de rosa. Había sido imposible dejar a Anthony fuera – él simplemente tenía que ayudar, dijo, porque después de todo era el hermano mayor -, él estaba ansioso porque llegara su nueva hermanita.

Tal vez porque Pietro le había dicho que era deber de los hermanos mayores cuidar de sus hermanas. "Especialmente de androides aprovechados", había dicho el muchacho, aunque esa parte Anthony no la había entendido muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puede llamarse Dory, como en la película?

Ginny simplemente rió y miró a Steve.

\- Bueno, todavía no hemos pensado en eso. – dijo ella - ¿Nos ayudas a escoger?

\- ¿Qué les parece Olivia? – sugirió Steve.

Anthony y Ginny negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- Gwenog. – dijo Ginny.

Esta vez fue el turno de Anthony y Steve de negar.

\- ¿De dónde sacas un nombre como ese? – preguntó Steve.

\- ¡Era mi jugadora de Quidditch favorita!

\- Lily.

\- Me gusta Lily – dijo Anthony, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Y siguieron.

\- Aubrey.

\- Amanda.

\- Nicole.

\- Emma.

\- Jocelyn.

\- Jocelyn no – declaró Anthony.

\- Meg. Por Megara.

\- O Abigail.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, y luego sonrió.

\- Sarah. Me gusta Sarah.

\- Ese era el nombre de mi madre. – dijo Steve.

\- Lo sé. Es un lindo nombre, ¿verdad?

\- Sarah está bien – dijo Anthony, que ya estaba cansado de que sus padres no se pusieran de acuerdo y además tenía hambre. - ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Ginny y Steve rieron.

\- Ve a lavarte las manos. Prepararemos algo de comer – dijo Steve, y Anthony enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Steve acarició el vientre ya notorio de Ginny y se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en los labios que ella correspondió gustosa.

\- Gracias – susurró él.

\- Te amo, Steve.


	29. Mañana

**Y con esto llegamos al final de Becoming Free. Gracias por el apoyo y seguir la historia. Realmente disfruté escribiendo este fic.**

* * *

 _"Lo atemporal en ti es consciente de la eternidad de la vida. Y sabe que el ayer no es más que la memoria de hoy y el mañana es el sueño de hoy."_ Gibran, El Profeta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. Mañana.**

 **2021.**

La pequeña pelirroja esperaba en su cama, como todas las noches, por una historia antes de dormir.

\- Había una vez un chico de ciudad. Un chico completamente normal. Pero este chico también era especial.

\- ¿Especial cómo, mamá?

\- Él quería proteger a los demás, incluso cuando a veces él mismo necesitaba protección, y el resto del mundo creía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con él?

\- Su mejor amigo se marchó a la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo papá?

\- Si, como papá – su madre sonrió. – Entonces este chico se volvió también un guerrero. Cuando su amigo estuvo en problemas, fue a buscarle y lo salvó. Y juntos, ellos pelearon contra los malos.

\- ¿Ganaron?

\- A veces ganaron, a veces perdieron. Lo más importante, nunca dejaron de pelear.

\- ¿Pero entonces los malos todavía andan por ahí?

\- Tal vez – asintió su madre – pero como te dije, lo importante es que este guerrero encontró en su camino a cada vez más y más amigos que, como él, estaban listos para enfrentar a los malvados. Y cada vez que algo amenaza al mundo, ellos todavía están listos para protegerlo.

La niña sonrió y dio un bran bostezo. Sus párpados se volvían pesados y sus ojos azules iban cerrándose.

\- ¿También ahora papá está protegiendo al mundo? ¿Por eso no llega todavía?

\- Así es, cariño.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ir a la escuela como Tony?

\- Cuando crezcas un poco más.

\- Eso no es… - bostezo – justo.

Ginny dio un beso a su hija.

* * *

 **2028.**

Las muchachas observaron pasar al chico alto y rubio junto a ellas. Se veía como un príncipe, guapo, sonriente, caminando con seguridad por el aeropuerto.

A su lado iba una niña pelirroja que no tendría más de doce años, y que miraba ansiosa para todos lados.

\- No los veo por ningún lado – dijo ella - ¿tal vez no pudieron venir, Tony?

\- Tranquila, Sarah… - Tony miró su reloj. – tal vez es mi error. Antes de salir de Massachusetts les dije que llegaríamos para las 11. Falta todavía media hora.

\- ¡Tony! – reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No pasa nada. Llamaré a mamá.

\- La gente te está mirando otra vez, Tony.

Él suspiró. Era normal, incluso en Ilvermorny. La gente lo miraba en las calles por su gran parecido con su padre, que delataba enseguida su relación con el Capitán América. En el colegio, las Aves de Trueno se enorgullecían de tenerlo en su casa tanto como los Pudwudgies se enorgullecían de tener a Sarah.

\- Hola mamá, mira, resulta que me equivoqué en la hora y… - hubo una pausa mientras escuchó a su madre hablar - ¿En la Puerta 5? Vale, vamos para allá.

Sarah suspiró aliviada. Había acabado su primer año, y antes de viajar a Massachusetts para asistir al colegio, siempre había permanecido cerca de casa, de la escuela local y el complejo de los Vengadores. Cuando iban a visitar a los abuelos, siempre usaban la Red Flu – mucho más rápida y práctica, así que los viajes en avión y lejos de su familia no estaban a la orden.

Distinguieron la cabellera roja de su madre mucho antes de alcanzar la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá, papá!

Ginny abrazó a su hija y luego a su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado el colegio? – preguntó Steve.

\- ¡Ha sido increíble! – dijo Sarah, sonriendo. - ¡Y el profesor Clayton de DCAO es genial!

Steve sonrió de vuelta y miró a su hijo.

\- Ha estado bien – dijo Anthony, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hasta el auto.

Ginny y Steve intercambiaron una mirada preocupados. Ya se esperaban algo así.

\- Ha estado así por semanas. Debe ser porque peleó con su novia, esa Charlotte.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny, aunque sabía que el enojo de Anthony probablemente no tenía que ver solamente con eso.

Anthony había estado bastante silencioso desde que le dijeron que tendrían que mudarse a Inglaterra, a ocupar los puestos que habían quedado vacantes en S.H.I.E.L.D. y que urgían de su atención. Para él, que tenía una vida hecha llena de amigos en Ilvermorny y en Nueva York, mudarse a Londres y cambiarse de escuela a Hogwarts no representaba la mayor de sus alegrías.

\- Era una insoportable, de todos modos.

\- Hablaré con él después – dijo Steve, apretando la mano de Ginny, y después la soltó para subir las maletas de los chicos e ir también hacia el auto.

\- ¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy? – preguntó Anthony, en el camino a casa.

\- Nicole nos invitó a Jules y a mí a una fiesta en su casa esta noche.

\- Bueno, si quieres ir… - dijo Steve - esta noche Natasha y Charlie vienen a cenar.

Anthony suspiró. Sabía lo difícil que era a veces para sus padres hacerse de tiempo para estar juntos como una familia común y corriente.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, no es que sea una fiesta demasiado importante después de todo. – y el tío Charlie siempre tenía asombrosas historias de Rumania.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Excelente, ya que traerán a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Sarah.

\- A su hija, Ileana. – dijo Ginny, soltando la noticia.

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron a la vez Anthony y Sarah. Ginny rió.

\- Acaban de adoptarla en Arges. Natasha no nos dijo mucho, excepto que tiene ocho años y es algo tímida. Así que sean amables, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Cuándo no lo somos? – apuntó Anthony, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Sarah, sonriente.

También a Anthony le parecía una noticia excelente, aunque inesperada. La tía Natasha siempre había sido su favorita, y aunque nunca lo decía por la forma en que a veces veía a Ethan y a Sarah, a él le parecía que le gustaría tener hijos también.

Cuando llegaron, Sarah saltó a la cocina buscando el pudín de fresa en el refrigerador y narrándole de vuelta a su madre todo sobre su selección, aunque ya les hubiera contado todo aquello por teléfono más de una vez. Steve subió las maletas a los dormitorios de los chicos y se detuvo en la puerta de Anthony, que estaba mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

\- Sé que la idea de ir y comenzar todo de nuevo te molesta, Anthony. Es normal – dijo él, acercándose hacia donde estaba parado su hijo. – Pero Londres no tiene por qué ser malo. Has hablado con tu primo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que Hugo te ha contado de Hogwarts, y parece ser un lugar tan bueno como Ilvermorny.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y si es por tus amigos, todavía seguirán en contacto. Y conocerás nuevas personas. – Steve sonrió – Gracias a Dios te pareces a tu madre, nunca has tenido ningún problema para hablar con la gente y hacer amigos.

Anthony rió.

\- Como si tú tuvieras problemas con algo de eso.

\- ¿Hay algo más que te molesta? – preguntó Steve.

\- El tío Tony y Peter dijeron que tal vez podría comenzar el entrenamiento este verano…

Steve suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Entiendo que quieras unirte a los Vengadores, - habiendo crecido entre ellos, Ginny y él se estaban preparando para una declaración así de su hijo desde hace años – pero sin importar lo que Tony y Peter digan, tú aún necesitas nuestro permiso – dijo Steve, arqueando una ceja – y lo siento, pero no habrán ningún entrenamiento extra hasta que acabes el colegio.

Aguafiestas, pensó Anthony.

\- Pero de todas maneras…

\- De todas maneras, tienes que tomar los exámenes de magia ordinaria en una semana, o eso me recordó tu madre esta mañana.

Anthony bufó. Los exámenes eran pan comido.

\- Anthony, habrá un momento correcto cuando puedas unirte a S.H.I.E.L.D., si es que sigues queriendo lo mismo en unos años. Pero tú tienes un gran poder – le recordó una vez más – y si de verdad quieres ser un Vengador un día, primero debes aprender a utilizarlo.

El chico suspiró. Después de todo su padre tenía razón, simplemente la espera parecía algo eterno.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Por otro lado, he estado hablando con tu madre, y tengo algo para ti.

Extendió las llaves del auto, y los ojos de Anthony brillaron.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Genial! ¡Gracias papá!

Steve simplemente rió. Después de todo, con quince años, su hijo todavía era un chico. Pero mientras lo dejaba en su habitación e iba a unirse a sus dos mujeres favoritas que reían por alguna otra cosa abajo, pensó que no resultaba tan difícil como había imaginado años atrás, cuando tenía que lidiar con el mismo Peter Parker de dieciséis años.

\- ¿En serio? – al oírlo bajando las escaleras, Sarah asomó la cabeza y preguntó – Papá, ¿es cierto no sabías bailar cuando conociste a mamá?

Steve miró a Ginny.

\- Traidora.

\- Bueno, en tu defensa, aprendías rápido.

Steve sonrió y la abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- En mi defensa, estaba esperando por la pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Y entonces encontraste a mamá? – preguntó Sarah, a quien esa historia le parecía muy romántica.

Steve rememoró el día en que vio a Ginny por primera vez, cuando se acercó a la mujer que lloraba en el pasillo, y el "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" y el impulso que lo había hecho volver a tocar su puerta minutos después. Su pareja de baile perfecta, apareciendo en el momento más inesperado en el lugar más inesperado, aunque entonces él aún no lo sabía.

\- Si, Sarah. Entonces encontré a tu mamá.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Anthony Rogers se graduó en Hogwarts como orgulloso Gryffindor, y regresó Estados Unidos, eventualmente uniéndose a la rama norteamericana de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Sarah Rogers, Ravenclaw, decidió seguir la carrera de Medicina y se convirtió en una pionera de la medicina mágica y muggle combinadas. Eventualmente, contrajo matrimonio con Ethan Stark, que siguió los pasos de su padre como brillante ingeniero e inventor._

 _Ileana Weasley se convirtió en una de las primeras y únicas muggles en alcanzar fama como magizoologista._

 _En el año 2050, Thor regresó a la Tierra._

 _Steve y Ginny Rogers siguieron trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D. durante varias décadas, y volvieron a responder el llamado de los Vengadores cada vez que el mundo los necesitó._


End file.
